


Radio

by Katzuvo



Series: Radio [1]
Category: Original Work, Radio - Original Fandom
Genre: Lol basically Crack, M/M, Not Serious, Original work - Freeform, Yaoi, so much sex, so much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alder Finch was a wild, untamed fighter pilot just living his life. When he met a Texan by the name of Rufio Wilkerson, his life got just a bit wilder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Texan

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Well this is a story Sarah and I decided should be written out. It started as a roleplay thing. Yep. That's about all there is to say. Alder and Rufio are but OCs. Alder is mine, Rufio belongs to Sarah.
> 
> Has yaoi and graphic scenes and whatnot. :p

A blonde haired man sat at a table in the square, calm for once. Caffeine did that to him. Where normal people got hyper and excited by the caffeinated beverage, the blonde would become quiet and peaceful – probably because he was already crazy enough. It could have been blamed on the country he lived in. Gelemort was an odd place, ruled by the Mad King Wolfy. His real name was Wolfgang Murinyo, but he went by Wolfy. He was about as strange as they came, a one blonde pilot in close seconds with the insanity levels that seemed to pour from the area. It seemed anyone with a high title in the land was crazy. Maybe it came with the job. Wolfgang was certainly…odd. And the blonde fighter pilot was a squadron leader. Of course, he was insane before he ever joined the air force…

It was a bright sunny day, though the pilot was seated in the shade of a large maple tree in an outdoor restaurant area. Normally he’d have been up in his plane, doing recon missions or taking out enemy fighters. Perhaps he could have been off escorting bombers, or protecting a naval fleet. Staring at the sky, the blonde thought about how nice it would be to just take his plane and fly through the large white clouds. Maybe he could “borrow” his friend’s biplane. That would be fun to fly through clouds with, as the cold water would feel great on a day like this. Thinking about it for another moment, a wide grin stretching across his face, the blonde shook his head with a small laugh – to anyone nearby it might have seemed odd – No, Tsuritsa would kill him if he took her plane. Not that he could blame her of course. Maybe he could just ask her about it one day, that or threaten her with Faygo. Yeah, that would work. 

He was caught up in his daydream that he almost failed to notice another man walk by. He was blonde, like the pilot, and well built. The pilot wasn’t sure he had ever seen orange eyes on anyone before, but he couldn’t say anything as his own eyes were purple. Of course, that was completely normal in the strange island nation. Anything was normal there, except for normality. The pilot, doing what he normally did when he saw people he didn’t know, leapt from his seat, the chair falling over and clattering to the ground with a metallic clang. 

“Hello!” The pilot yelled, bounding over to the other blonde. He skidded to a stop and rocked back on his heels, his blonde hair falling in his face before he messily shoved it back behind his ear. One stray strand stuck out in front, swaying in the wind and the secondary motion of stopping suddenly. His purple eyes were large and wide, sparkling with excitement. “Hi there! I’m Alder. Alder Finch.” The pilot spoke quickly, much like a child even though he was in his twenties. “I’m a fighter pilot. Squad leader actually!” He laughed a bit as he brought his hands up in little gun-like motions. “Pow pow!”

The other, taken a bit by surprise, turned and blinked before replying. “Hello. I’m Rufio. ” He grinned, his voice showing a slight Texan accent. “I’m a ninja.” His voice then lowered as his eyes narrowed slightly. “And I write gay porn, involving puppets.”

Alder blinked, tilting his head to the side. “What’s porn?” He asked, completely seriously. The man had never heard of such things. He was lacking a few of the necessary components of intelligence, unless it related in any way to airplanes. He could tell you all about how to use the rudder to pull out of a spiral nosedive, or what a G-Suit was, or maybe go into detail about the controversy over whether or not the Spitfire was a better plane that the Mustang – The Mustang was faster, had a higher ceiling, climbed faster, and could go farther, but the Spitfire had it beat in maneuverability. If you asked Alder he’d go onto a completely different track and argue the qualities of the Hurricane. Airplane knowledge was about the only knowledge the blonde pilot had, as everything else was dubbed unimportant and shoved into a messy closet somewhere in the labyrinth of his mind. 

Rufio seemed confused by the other’s confusion. Did he really not know? Rufio ran a hand through his hair before opening his mouth. “Like…” He paused, trying to put it into words that might be understandable for the other. “Sexy times.” He said, grinning. 

Alder bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement plain to see on his face. “Oh, oh like checkers?” That was what he had learned it as, checkers. He wasn’t sure exactly where that had come from, or why he called it that. Sex was checkers, but checkers was also checkers. Which, at times, became somewhat awkward…

Rufio shook his head, a smile on his face. “Hrm…no, like chess…with a king…and a knight.”

“Checkmate!” Alder yelled, clenching his fists in front of his body and leaning forward slightly in the ‘I’ve won’ pose. “Hahaha!” He laughed before stopping abruptly, his eyebrows coming together. “Wait…I’ve never played Chinese checkers.” As if that had any relevance to the conversation…

Rufio smiled again, amused at the other man’s excitement. “Oh! I must teach you then! You have never truly lived until you’ve played communist checkers!” 

Alder blinked and frowned slightly, shaking his head. “That sounds scary. And painful. Russians have large checkers pieces.” Alder nodded, looking quite serious and frightened. 

Rufio was surprised. “I’ve never seen a Russian checker piece! Are they red or black?” Of course, Rufio knew what Alder was talking about, but he figured he could play along too. Plus, if the man HAD tried to explain things to Alder, Alder would have just assumed that Rufio was talking about birds and bees played checkers and would wonder how the heck that worked. 

“Red…and large.” Alder nodded, only seeming to amuse Rufio more.

“Ohh…do they jump? Diagonally? Left and right? Forward and back?” Rufio grinned, seemingly just as excited as Alder. “Ohmigod tell me everything!” 

Alder shuddered. “They jump….everywhere.”

“Sounds fun…” He said, calmly before smiling widely. “CAN WE PLAY?” 

Things got a bit odd after that. The next thing either of them knew, Alder was naked on the sidewalk, signing a contract that Rufio handed him. Alder didn’t take the time to read it. He never read anything, unless, of course, it had anything at all to do with planes. The Rufio guy hadn’t mentioned flying or planes or anything like that so Alder just went ahead and signed it, much to Rufio’s glee. It probably wasn’t a good idea to sign things without reading them, that’s how Alder ended up in the Gelemortian military. That did have its benefits though, as he now got paid to do the one thing he loved most. Signing the contract in a messy scrawl, Alder handed the paper back to the smiling Rufio. 

“I own you now.” He stated with a friendly smile, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for people to sell soul binding contracts to near-strangers. With that, Rufio affixed a collar to the pilot’s neck.

“Woof woof!” Alder barked, sitting up on the rock wall near the restaurant. If anyone had noticed the two like that, they didn’t say anything. Not many people were out anyway. “Or am I a cat? Meow?” Alder tilted his head to the side a bit and purred slightly. 

“You’re a panda!” Rufio replied enthusiastically. A passerby glanced at them, turned red, and hurried off. “You’re culturally sensitive.” Rufio then tugged on the leash slightly, pulling Alder off of the wall. “Let’s go back to my house.” He persuaded.

“Nah.” Alder said, jumping so he was perched upon Rufio’s head. “Don’t wanna.” He said, wrapping his arms around the other’s head. 

Rufio frowned, looking hurt. “Oh…but…why? I thought we were friends.” He said, poking at Alder’s feet. “Don’t friends go to each other’s homes?”

“We’re checkers buddies!” Alder exclaimed before hopping down from Rufio’s shoulders.

“But checkers is more fun when played at my house.” He frowned. “I have a model plane….I could show it to you~” He teased just before he was tugged into motion as Alder took off running down the street. The two ran, well more like Alder ran and Rufio was dragged, down the street. Random people grimaced and continued on with whatever they were doing, afraid to say anything. 

Alder ran to the door, actually he ran INTO the door. He then started barking at it, until he recalled that he was a panda, not a dog. He then growled like a very manly panda thing and had Rufio open the door. Alder rushed inside and, doing what he normally would do if he were at his own house, ran and fell asleep on the couch…

~*[b][u]The Next Day[/b][/u]*~

“Mrph” 

Alder pulled his arm up and covered his face. It was too early for whatever it was that was bothering him. By early, it was nearly noon, which to Alder meant early morning. He’d eat breakfast around 1, lunch at 5, and whatever junk food he crammed in his mouth around midnight would be considered dinner. With a sigh, Alder peeked open an eye to see Rufio standing beside the couch. 

“Hmm?” Alder grumbled, sitting up and quickly becoming attentive. “Hi Rufio! Wassup?” Alder asked, rubbing at his eyes but quickly becoming his normal bubbly self. Hair was still messy from sleep, and he hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes. 

[i]My cock[/i] The blonde thought, grinning as he replied. “Oh, not much. A little bit o’ this, little bit o’ that. And you?”

“My checkers piece!” Alder exclaimed, sitting cross legged on the couch, a throw blanket spread across his legs from where he had been sleeping and Rufio had been nice enough to cover him up.

Rufio smiled widely, and deviously. “This is wonderful information! How do you suppose we remedy that?” 

“Checkers of course! Wanna play?” Alder asked, drawing out the last word in a tempting way.

“Hm, actually I have a better idea. Instead of playing with me you can play with one of my puppets….and let me film it…and post it places.”

Alder, oblivious to everything, agreed and took the puppet from the man. Confused at first as to what he was supposed to be doing, he quickly got the idea – after being informed that the puppets had holes in them so that they may be entered into. It was awkward at first, as Alder had never done a puppet before. He wasn’t sure anyone had, except for maybe Rufio, seeing as to how they were his puppets. It was odd, very odd. Red faced, Alder positioned the puppet and entered it quickly. Rufio, amused by this, stepped around the other blonde and took a continuous stream of photos. 

“You’re very good at this, little pet.” Rufio said, still taking photos as Alder moved the puppet. He himself was beginning to feel turned on by the whole scene in front of him. “Now would you like to learn Texan checkers?”

Alder, now stretched out on the couch – the puppet somewhere on the floor – nodded. “I’m tired, you go first.” 

Rufio took that as all the invitation he needed. Quickly stripping from his clothes, he made his way to Alder and crawled onto the couch, hovering above the other. Rufio grinned down at the panting blonde beneath him, still tired from his previous ordeals. Alder blinked up at him, eyes wide and wanting. He made a little noise in the back of his throat, as if asking why Rufio was waiting. 

Rufio laughed a bit and licked along the other’s neck, enjoying the fact that Alder wriggled beneath him. “Oh, eager hmm?” He asked, smirking against Alder’s shoulder as he left little nips and licks along his collarbone. Alder didn’t reply and instead moved his hands up to tangle into Rufio’s hair. The soft locks felt nice between his fingers, though not half as nice as Rufio’s tongue felt on his earlobe. Nipping and pulling ever so slightly, Rufio relished the sounds he was getting out of the other so quickly. 

Rufio moved his head along the other’s jaw, his tongue exploring the lines of Alder’s jaw, before stopping at the pilot’s mouth. Alder, however, was not having this. Impatiently, Alder pulled the other blonde down and captured his lips with his own. Rufio reacted quickly, growling against the other’s mouth. Nipping at Alder’s lip, Rufio was quickly given access, which he delved into with haste. Tongues battled it out, though Rufio won out – Alder had simply given up, amused to see what Rufio was going to do – and began exploring Alder’s mouth before taking the other’s tongue and pulling it into his own mouth.

Rufio held himself above Alder with one arm, while the other rubbed teasing circles on the pilot’s hips. Alder groaned, raising his hips in hopes that Rufio would speed things up a bit. Rufio instead pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips down to Alder’s neck, sucking gently where his neck connected with his collarbone. Ever more aroused by the moans emitted from the man beneath him, Rufio’s licks turned into bites and harsh sucking, leaving the pilot with a red mark – not like Alder would care. “Uhn…ahh….Rufio…” Alder groaned, gyrating his hips.

“Needy, are we?” Rufio asked, though he could hardly suppress the moans that threatened to spill from his lips when he felt Alder’s erection brush against his own. Alder grasped at the other man’s hair, grasping at it and pulling on it, begging the blonde without words.

Rufio grinned down at the blonde beneath him and trailed a hand along the other’s chest, pausing to pinch his nipples and twist them ever so slowly. Lightly trailing his nails downward, enough to raise the hair along Alder’s body, Rufio made his way towards Alder’s erection with deliberate slowness. Once there, he touched the base gently, drawing his fingers along it gently so as to tease the other further. “Ungh….God…” Alder gasped out, bucking his hips into the other’s hand. 

Rufio smirked and pressed three fingers to the pilot’s lips. Alder opened quickly, the sooner he wet the fingers, the sooner they could begin. Alder nipped at the fingers as the intruded his mouth before swirling his tongue around them. Rufio only grew more aroused at the feeling. Satisfied that the digits were properly coated in saliva, Rufio pulled them away poked a single finger at Alder’s entrance. With the other hand, he grasped Alder’s cock and pumped him, distracting him from the stretching. 

Alder wiggled a bit at the intrusion. It wasn’t very painful; it just felt odd to have something somewhere like that.To be honest, he had never been with another male before. This was odd, but it felt so right. He needed this. Another finger was added and they began to scissor and stretch, pumping in and out. Alder jerked and gasped at the feeling as the third finger was pushed in as well. Alder constricted around the fingers, his hole tightening at the foreign feelings. “Please…” Alder groaned, rocking his hips into Rufio’s fingers, wanting more. 

Rufio smirked and pushed in deeper, hitting something that made Alder feel the utmost pleasure. Rufio knew he had hit it too, the way Alder arched off of the couch and clamped around his fingers, his breath shortening with gasps of “Rufio” and “there”. The way he was working his fingers, combined with the pumping of his cock, nearly sent Alder over the edge. He would have fallen, gladly, too had not Rufio just stopped. His fingers retracted and the hand on his erection disappeared. Alder growled out in desperation. He had been so close. Rufio smirked and grabbed at his own erection, smearing pre-cum along the shaft so as to help enter the tight hole. 

Locking eyes with Alder, Rufio silently asked him if he was ready. Alder couldn’t find coherent words and instead rocked his hips upward, brushing his crotch against Rufio’s. That was all the answer Rufio needed. Rufio grabbed the other’s legs and pushed them down towards the pilot’s chest, giving him access to his entrance. Alder closed his eyes tightly when he felt Rufio shove inside, his walls clamping down tightly on the other. “Ha...unh…Rufio..” Alder gasped out as the other pushed in slowly, finding it difficult to pass the vice grip of the pilot’s muscles. 

Rufio panted, gripping Alder’s hips as he shoved his way inside slowly. “God, you’re so tight.” He groaned out. His hips twitched in anticipation, though he fought hard not to pound the fighter pilot into the couch cushions. The look on Alder’s face and the way he had his eyes clenched shut told him to be still though, despite how hard that could be. Instead, Rufio leaned down and kissed the other gently, leaving little butterfly kisses along his cheeks and jaw, trying to make him feel better. 

It wasn’t long before Alder relaxed slightly, his eyes opening slightly. He moved his hips slightly, only to close his eyes again; this time his groan came out in pleasure. Rufio too, moaned out in pleasure before slowly pulling out and shoving himself back in. “Unn…” Rufio groaned, gripping Alder’s hips tightly as he continued his onslaught. He was panting, his own noises mixing with the mewls and gasps of the blonde beneath him until he couldn’t tell who was making what noises anymore. 

“Rufio!” Alder gasped, clamping down hard on Rufio. “There. There, right…unh, there. “ Alder’s hands gripped his back tightly, clenching in pure ecstasy. Alder threw his head back as a low groan ripped its way out of his throat. He was close, he could feel it, but before he could spill himself, he was flipped over unto his stomac and Rufio was entering from a new angle. Alder buried his head into the pillow in front of him and struggled to keep his knees from giving out of him as Rufio found that spot inside of him again and again. “I can’t…Rufio…I’m gonna…ah!” Alder gasped out, a long moan of Rufio’s name tearing from his lips as his body shuddered and his hips moved forward on their own, pumping his seed onto the couch. There’d be a stain there tomorrow, but at the moment Alder really didn’t care. At that, Alder’s legs gave way and he fell forward, face buried in the pillow, completely exhausted from the puppet game followed immediately by this. 

Rufio stared down at the naked person beneath him and panted as he realized he was still hard. He could just shower and put Alder to bed, but that was all too simple and wouldn’t exactly take care of his problem. He tried resisting, he really did. “[I]Resist urge, resist urge, resist urge….resist…[/i]” Rufio fought in his mind, though he libido won over and the next thing he knew he was still pounding into the sleeping figure, finding himself close to his own release. With a final moan and a few more thrusts, Rufio spilled himself inside of the other man. Still panting, Rufio pulled out and kicked the other to see if he was awake. Alder was a heavy sleeper. 

“Hmm?” Alder mumbled, a sleepy little grunt that said he was paying a bit of attention. . “Wha’r you doinn’?” He asked, still not opening his eyes or even bothering to move. 

“Hrm? Oh nothing. This isn’t real. Yar still asleep.” Rufio said, his Texan accent showing for a moment. 

“Mmm….okay…” Alder mumbled sleepily, Rufio hadn’t lied. Alder was tired and just barely, barely conscious of what Rufio was doing. “Texas…checkers….mmm….my king..” Slowly, Alder awakened and stared at Rufio sleepily. He rubbed an eye and sat up. “You took my king.” He stated, quite obviously. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t completely enjoyed himself though.

“Mhm.” Rufio smirked. “Your king was just begging to be taken. Didn’t you hear it? It was all ‘Ohhhh Rufioooo please take meeeee. I neeeeed you.’ Omp!” Rufio was cut off when he felt Alder tackled him. Rearranging them so that that he was in Alder’s lap, Rufio licked Alder’s face.

“I’ll take your king!” Alder exclaimed in defense. 

Rufio stuck his tongue out. “My king ain’t a damsel in distress like yours is. And I’ll never let you keep it, I’ll keep on jumpin’ and jumpin’ til it’s a super kin’ or some shit.” 

“You can’t jump as much as I can! I’ll jump you forever!” Alder pouted, feeling sensitive for some reason. 

“For every jump you make I’ll make ten more. Til all the kings are mine and you ain’t got diddleh.” Rufio smirked, sticking his tongue out at the other again. 

Alder pouted and shoved the other away dramatically. “So mean.”He whined before running out of the house. Rufio, confused, picked himself off of the floor and shouted after the other. 

“You love the meanness though!” Rufio sighed and followed after the other blonde. 

“No.” Alder crossed his arms, standing at the foot of the stairs outside the apartment building. He looked very…menacing. Standing there completely naked by the stairs with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. At least Rufio had bothered to pull on a shirt and some pants. “I don’t wanna be your buddy anymore.”

Rufio smiled, still mildly confused as to where the bit of drama had came from. “Then I guess you’ll nevah see my model airplane!”

Alder uncrossed his arms, his eyes going wide. “Airplane? But…but you’re mean to me. Be nicer?” He asked, a small frown on his face.

“Mhmm~” Rufio hummed, grinning at the way he had his little pet intrigued. “I’m mean to people I like though.” He explained. “You want me to change my entire personality then? Or do you want me to not like you?” 

Alder thought about it for a moment before grinning. “Love meeeeee.” 

Rufio smirked. “Then I’ll be mean to you while being nice to you.” Alder shrugged, he was fine with that. Of course, at that time some old lady walked by and noticed the naked man by the stairs and screamed. Rufio, undeterred by such, simply flipped the lady the bird. “Wanna go get pizza?”

Alder bounced happily and nodded. “While naked? Yeah!”

Rufio grinned. “But of course. That’s the cool way to get pizza.” He then snapped the collar back onto Alder’s neck, as it had came off at some point during their activities at home. The two then walked along to the pizza restaurant nearby, whilst completely ignoring the people that stared at the duo. Alder, after being instructed to sit down, went to wait at a booth while Rufio ordered the pizza. Chicken and pepperoni pizza with pine bark cookies. Alder enjoyed the taste of pine bark – which probably explains a lot. 

Alder munched on the pizza, though Rufio just sat and watched. He was a vegetarian and wouldn’t eat the chicken or the pepperoni. Alder figured that they always could have gotten a veggie pizza, though this way it meant he got to eat more pizza himself. “Mmm this is good. Hey, maybe I’ll have enough energy to show you Canadian checkers now.” 

“Can it be played in a pizza place bathroom?” Rufio asked, raising a brow. 

Alder took another bite of pizza and nodded. “Only if I get the king.”

Rufio shook his head. “Then no.”

“Aww come on. Please?”

“Hmmm….” Rufio tapped his chin in contemplation.

“Please?” Alder begged, setting down his pizza and giving Rufio the puppy dog eyes. 

“Hmmmmmmm….” Rufio hummed again, seemingly undeterred by the pitiful look he was receiving from Alder.

“Oh fine.” Alder said, getting up and grabbing Rufio’s wrist.

“Damn right it’s fine.” Rufio replied, sending a wink at an extremely frightened waitress just before he was dragged into the bathroom.


	2. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alder and Rufio have moved in together, but an intruder seems to want in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers~ Alder Finch is mine. Rufio Wilkerson is Sarah’s. Oh, I forgot to mention last time that Gelemort belongs to Ryan on a site called MDAlchemists. 
> 
> Sarah requested more citrus so here you go. C:

Alder made his way down the street with alacrity. He had been wrapped up in missions for the last four or five days. Day one as a recon mission. Alder loved flying, but reconnaissance had to be one of the more boring things to do. Just fly around and look for stuff. Recon just wasn’t his thing as he was way too easily distracted, even when he was in a plane and in his “aviator mode of seriousness”. Days two and three were more interesting; both revolving around fighting. Alder loved those types of missions. He was supposed to be training the rookies, which he was, but he would often let the thrill of the chase get to him. The next couple of days were about the same, escorting bombers. Not as fun as taking out enemy aircraft, but not as boring as scouting. 

Now where was Rufio’s house again? Alder turned the corner, lost as ever. He never was very great at directions, another reason he joined the air force. If you somehow did get lost in the air you always had that little GPS fellow on the ground to tell you where to go. “Ground Control” they liked to be called, but Alder always referred to them as “talking maps.” Another right and Alder found it, the large apartment complex he had been in search of. Smiling to himself at his amazing navigation skills (even though he had been wandering about town for a good hour), Alder all but skipped up the stairs to Rufio’s door. 

Alder stared at the door. Knock, ring the doorbell, or bust the door down? Alder was leaning heavily towards the “kick the door in” option but something in the back of his mind told him that Rufio wouldn’t like that very much. Logic, Alder had logic. Crazy right? Being civil, Alder instead knocked on the door and waited for the other blonde to answer. 

Hearing the bolts on the door unlatch, Alder felt a smile stretch across his face as he waited anxiously for the door to open. A messy blonde head peeked around the door and smiled before pulling it open. Familiar orange met purple before Alder ran in past Rufio, plopping down on the couch. Something about that couch he loved. It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with their last session on it though, nope, nothing at all to do with that. It was just the fact that it was all fluffy and comfy, even though his couch was practically the same type as Alder’s. It may have had something to do with the fact that whenever he sat down on it, Rufio would sit beside him. It was always nice to cuddle.

Rufio grinned, plunking down beside Alder and resting his arm across the back of the couch. Yeah, that was why Alder liked that couch, as corny as it was. Alder glanced over at Rufio as he sat down. Alder always wondered how Rufio got his hair to stay like it did - bangs flopped over his forehead while the hair in the back was spiked outward. Alder reached a hand up to his own hair, it was wavy and brushed his shoulders but it wasn’t very unique. Alder then glanced from his own shirt to Rufio’s invisible one. Alder liked it when Rufio only wore pants, as he continuously tried to count the freckles dotting Rufio’s shoulders. Every time he counted, Rufio would sport a different number. It was either that Rufio’s freckles could morph, or that Alder easily lost track of counting. Probably the latter. 

“Hell – Freaking – O” Rufio greeted, winking at Alder when he caught his gaze at his body. 

“Hello, Rufio~” Alder grinned and shuffled closer to Rufio. 

Rufio quirked a brow and looked down at Alder, a smirk on his lips. “Has my pet missed me?”

Alder nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” He then paused for a moment, his smile growing wider. “Ehhh…no.” He leaned over and rested his head against Rufio’s shoulder, sighing happily as he caught a wiff of the smell that he could only describe as Rufio. 

“Good.” Rufio stuck his tongue out, smile still evident on his face. “I ain’t missed you neither.” 

Alder leaned his head back, looking up into Rufio’s face and frowned, feigning hurt. “Aww.” He sighed. “Why not?”

Rufio just shrugged, grinning. “’Cause. Iunno.” 

Alder pouted and leaned over, licking the inside of the other’s elbow. Rufio blinked in surprise and shuddered, the weird sensation feeling…well, weird. “D’aww, lil pet’s licking me~” Alder grinned against Rufio’s skin and continued his little licks, moving his tongue up the other’s arm, teasing the soft skin. “You know I enjoy your tongue on mah hawt body, but why are you so eager today?” Rufio asked, his arm twitching the slightest bit.

Alder moved and licked the other’s kneecap. Yes, kneecap. Alder wasn’t sure what urged him to lick said joint, but he was amused at the confused look on Rufio’s face. Alder then drew back and licked his cheek. “Because it’s been so long~ I’ve missed you.” 

Rufio rolled his eyes, grinning. “But you said you didn’t miss me. Did my little pet lie to me?~” Rufio asked, petting Alder’s head as the other licked him. 

“Ummmm….” Alder began, pressing a finger to his own lips in thought. “Ummm….no.” Alder finished with an innocent smile before leaning forward and pushing his nose through the soft blonde hair around Rufio’s ear. With a happy giggle, Alder stuck out his tongue and licked along the shell of Rufio’s ear.

The response Alder received was completely unexpected. Rufio’s whole face turned red and he mewled before quickly covering his mouth, praying that Alder had not heard it. “D-don’t lick me there.” Rufio stuttered, blush lighting up his face as he tried to hold back the noises of enjoyment. 

“Hmm?” Alder pulled back, staring at Rufio’s face. “Hey, your face is turning all red!” He exclaimed, poking Rufio’s nose and giggling at his annoyance. “Haha~” Alder laughed before moving back in and taking the earlobe between his teeth and pulling on it gently. His tongue slid out and licked at the edges of Rufio’s ear while his teeth grazed across the flesh, his hands on Rufio’s shoulders and his own eyes closed as he moved to sit half in Rufio’s lap. 

Rufio let out a strangled noise, trying to hide it as the pilot continued to teased him. “It’s turning red ‘cause, um, ohgoodness, reasons.” He explained in a hurry, his face going a darker shade as Alder moved to his lap. He hadn’t expected Alder to come over and act like this. So this was how the little pilot acted after being away from him for almost a week? Ha, Rufio would have to avoid him longer the next time, which would surely be interesting. That is, if he could stay away himself. 

Alder leaned back slightly, enough to look into Rufio’s face and blush slightly as well. “Does Rufio enjoy the pet nibbles?” Alder asked in a teasing voice, licking at the other blonde’s ear. 

“Ngh~” Rufio groaned out lightly. “Nonono he doesn’t.” He mumbled, though it was quite obvious that he did.

Alder moved his tongue from the other’s ear and trailed down to his collar bone. “You prefer I bite lower then?” He slid his tongue out, tasting the freckles that spread across his shoulders – if freckles could have a taste. Alder liked to imagine that they did, it would make it more fun to lick them. As if it really weren’t fun enough. 

Rufio let out another groan. “Mmmm~ You can bite as low as you want.” He muttered, burying his face into Alder’s clavicle while his hands grabbed for blonde hair. Alder grinned, delighted with the invitation. He was ghosting his lips across the other’s stomach when…

“I’ma running around naked! Hoo hoo hoo!” A completely random, naked, stranger came running through the house and out the front door. Mood, killed. Rufio opened his eyes and stared past Alder towards the door, where said stranger had taken off down the street. “Wut?” Was about the only thing either man could think as they tried to process what the hell had just happened. How the stranger had gotten into the house, why they were naked and just….why everything? 

Instead of questioning anything, Alder did what Alder does best. His tongue darted out and licked Rufio’s nose before he jumped up and dropped his pants. “Naked party wooo!” He yelled before running circles around the couch, very nearly running into the walls, the lamp, the couch, and the coffee table. Rufio then stood up, confused as to what the heck just happened and why Alder was running laps around the couch. “Ehhh” Alder sighed, clambering onto Rufio’s back and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m tired. Carry me~” 

Rufio facepalmed with a sigh before grabbing onto the other’s legs to hold him in place. “Only ‘cause I feel like it.” He then grabbed the other’s pants from the couch and draped them over Alder’s head. “Mer. Where to?” 

Alder raised a hand and pushed the pants back, peeking an eye out from underneath the fabric that Rufio had flung onto his head. Alder then leaned over and whispered into the other’s ear huskily. “To the bedroom.” He moved his tongue across the other’s neck lightly, barely ghosting across the skin. “I want to play a game with you.” He then grinned widely. “I want to play Scrabble.” 

For a moment there Rufio wondered if Alder meant Scrabble or some other form of “checkers”. Assuming that Alder simply meant the board game featuring letters and words, Rufio grimaced. “Ew. I hate Scrabble. We should play Monopoly! I’m a boss at Monopoly.” He explained as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. “Would you like to play Monopoly Jr. or Adult Monopoly?” Rufio asked, setting his “pet” on the soft carpet floor. 

Alder grabbed at the game box. “Regular Monopoly is fun!” He exclaimed before taking the piles of money and tossing them into the air. “Welfare for everybody!” He laughed as colorful money floated out of the air and landed in his hair and other various places about the room. 

Rufio shook his head, brushing a bill off of his shoulder. “Erm, you can be the banker in training. Or the jailer.” Rufio grinned, picking up some of the money that Alder had so carelessly thrown into the air. “You can throw dem bitches in jail!” 

A merry grin spread across Alder’s face. “Yeah! For public nudity! That’s just gross man.” Of course, the pilot was sitting there on the floor completely naked. When his shirt and boxers had come off would remain a mystery. That was Alder though, expert on somehow ridding himself of clothing without anyone else noticing. 

“Ve~ Or public displays of affection when things get really heated and they’re just eating each other’s faces off.” Rufio nodded completely seriously, even though he had dried saliva on his face.

“Yeah, that’s so weird, isn’t it?” Alder asked, leaning over and licking the dried spittle off of the other man’s face. 

“The weirdest.” Rufio agreed, reaching out a hand and groping Alder’s leg. The Monopoly board left forgotten between them, paper money still scattered about the floor. “WE would never be caught dead doing that, would we?”

Alder blushed as the hand ran across his leg, but he continued to look up at Rufio with a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Totally would not be caught. Silly people that can’t control themselves.” Alder shook his head, still grinning. 

Rufio looked up at Alder and put on a poker face. “You’re cute when you blush. And if they have such low self-restraint they DESERVE to be thrown in jail!” 

Alder’s face only heated up more at the compliment. “Yeah, silly people have no control at all! We’re way more controlled.” Alder laughed lightly and scooted closer to Rufio.

Rufio nodded, smirking. “Mhm. And even if we weren’t, we’re way too awesome to get caught.”

Alder then leaped at Rufio and tackled him to the floor. “Controooollll~” He laughed, rolling about with the other. 

Rufio rolled them over and nuzzled into Alder, in a very manly way mind you. “Awesomnisity~” He then bear hugged Alder. “And all of our awesomness. It’s so huge we create black holes, because physics.” 

Alder smirked deviously. “Those tight black holes.” 

“Tighter than a kindergartner’s shoelaces~” Rufio then paused. “Hrm… would you like a promotion from pet?” He asked, putting on a serious face though a blush crept to his cheeks.

Alder scooted forward so he was nearly in Rufio’s lap. “Yes~” He bubbled excitedly.

“To like…” Rufio cut off and began to mumble quickly and awkwardly. “To like boyfriend or something?” He asked, his face going bright red as he tried to explain himself.

Alder moved so he was sitting in Rufio’s lap. “Hmm?” He asked, humming and tilting his head a bit to the side. “I didn’t hear you.”

Rufio coughed a little bit and tried not to die on the spot. Couldn’t Alder have heard him the first time and made this just a little less embarrassing for him? Rufio sighed and began again, mumbling a bit louder this time. “To like boyfriend or some shit, I don’t know.” He explained quickly. 

Alder almost didn’t catch his words, even the second time but as they fell into place he began to process what Rufio was asking him. Alder blinked and fell forward and hugged Rufio, laughing at how red the other man’s face had grown. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He mumbled, embarrassed himself at the proclamation. 

 

~*The Next Day Because TimeSkips Are Fun*~

 

“Rufio~ Hi.” Alder said, smiling at his new boyfriend. It was kind of weird, imagining Rufio as his boyfriend instead of his master. When Alder thought about it he could only smile happily. 

“Oh, hello!” Rufio exclaimed, turning to see Alder walk/skip/run up to him. “How’re you, Ruffy?” Alder asked, rocking on his heels. 

Rufio grumbled under his breath. Cursed pet names. How he loathed them. “I’m good~ and how about you?” 

Alder looked up in thought. “I want ice cream.” He said before dashing off suddenly. 

Rufio looked around in confusion. One second Alder was there and the next moment he had flown off towards the kitchen. “Where’d he go?” Rufio asked himself aloud, glancing around the room just before he was attacked and had something cold smeared on his face. Startled, Rufio looked up and was met with large purple eyes staring down at him while a pale hand smeared vanilla ice cream on his cheek. “Dermahgoodness.” Rufio exclaimed, reaching a hand up to feel his own cheek. “Oh no you didn’t.” He smirked before wiping the chilled treat off of his face and rubbing it onto Alder’s. “Nyah.” He grinned, sticking out his tongue. 

Alder giggled, closing his eyes for a second before diving back down and licking the ice cream from Rufio’s cheek. “You’re gonna pay!” He called out before replacing his tongue with a bowl of ice cream, thoroughly smearing it across Rufio’s face.

“If anyone’s going to pay, it shall be you!” Rufio laughed deviously and took the bowl from his face and dumped it upon Alder’s head. With a laugh, he flipped their positions so that he was pinning Alder to the ground. 

Alder’s heart raced and his face grew red. He giggled lightly and leaned up to lick Rufio’s nose, where a tiny glob of ice cream had settled. 

Rufio let out a sigh and a “D’aww” before nuzzling Alder’s neck. “You’re so sticky.” He whispered huskily, running a hand down Alder’s side as he breathed deeply into the pilot’s neck. “We should shower. Together.” He suggested. Alder nodded with a grin and Rufio stood, offering the other a hand as he pulled them into the bathroom. 

Once inside, Rufio wasted no time in latching onto Alder’s collarbone. Alder pressed close to Rufio, fisting his hands in the other’s shirt. “Mmm~ Get in the shower first.” He murmured, pulling Rufio backwards towards the shower. Alder’s hands were shaking slightly as he attempted to unbutton Rufio’s pants. The damned things were molded to Rufio! Rufio just smirked and made quick work of Alder’s clothing before reaching down to help Alder. 

Once they were both completely exposed, their eyes locked and they both lurched forward, their lips clashing. Rufio spun the two of them around and pulled open the shower door, dragging the two of them into the tiled shower – all while continuing to explore Alder’s mouth. Once inside, Alder pulled away and fumbled with the spigot, finding the exact right temperature of water. He then moved behind Rufio and nuzzled his nose into the other’s shoulder while grabbing the shampoo bottle. “Let me wash your hair.” He said, more of a statement than a question as he squirted the shampoo into his palm and reached up to run his soapy fingers through the other’s hair. Rufio was about to protest that this wasn’t what he meant by shower when he felt Alder run his fingers through his hair. Wow that felt good. Alder ran his soapy hands through Rufio’s hair, massaging at the scalp and pulling gently on the blonde strands. As many times as he had washed his own hair, it had never felt that good. Rufio could barely hold back the groan when Alder finally stopped and let him move into the water spray. 

Rufio stared at Alder, relishing the moment. The blonde’s hair was completely wet, sticking to his forehead and neck. His eyes were watching, waiting for Rufio. His eyeslashes gathered droplets of water and every now and again a droplet would fall onto his cheek and he would wrinkle his nose. Rufio sighed deeply and moved forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pulling him close to his chest as he licked a trail from Alder’s jaw to his lips, quickly diving inside and taking control of Alder’s mouth. Alder moaned as Rufio pushed him up against the wall of the shower. Rufio smirked against the skin and let his teeth graze across Alder’s shoulder. He almost laughed when he felt the pilot squirm beneath him. It never did take a lot to have Alder wiggling beneath him, not that Rufio was ever going to complain about that.

Taking Alder’s earlobe between his teeth as a sort of revenge for what Alder had done earlier; Rufio began to lightly chew on the skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Alder’s body. Rufio raised an eyebrow and got a devious idea, he then began to trail kisses down Alder’s body, following in the trails that the water left. He stopped momentarily at Alder’s right nipple and slowly encircled it with his tongue. He would have moved on had Alder not made a wonderful little groan. Smirking, Rufio grabbed the left one with two fingers and began to pinch and twist with one hand while his mouth worked on the other. Glancing up, he caught sight of Alder’s face, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure as his hand moved up to cup the back of Rufio’s head. 

Rufio, after deciding he was done with teasing his chest, followed the contours of Alder’s abs right down to the tiny patch of hair below his belly button. He moved his fingers down across said hair and delighted in the sounds that he was able to draw from Alder’s lips. 

“Looks like someone’s ready.” He said, moving his fingers down to Alder’s erection. 

“Ah…y-yes.” Alder gasped out, shivering as Rufio squeezed his hand around the shaft. 

Rufio brought his mouth close to the erection and stuck his tongue out, lightly touching. Alder thrust his hips forward, or tried to, had Rufio not held him in place and pushed him back against the wall with a scolding ‘tsk’. He then went back to his teasing, lightly tracing Alder’s cock with his tongue, kissing in places and licking in others. He finally moved his mouth to the tip and opened ever so slightly, letting his teeth graze across the tip, causing Alder to pant and groan Rufio’s name. Rufio then opened his mouth further, taking Alder’s cock into his mouth, causing the other man to gasp out. “Rufio…” the fighter pilot whimpered, fisting his hands in Rufio’s hair, pulling and twisting at the strands.

Rufio swirled his tongue over the tip and pressed into the slit, sucking gently. He pressed his fingers into Alder’s hips and massaged the skin there, trying to fight the urge to touch himself as he was growing more and more aroused with the mewls and grunts making their way out of Alder’s mouth. Rufio moved one hand and squeezed at the base of Alder’s cock, teasing with his fingers while he sucked harshly on the blonde.

“I’m…” Alder gasped out, panting and clenching at Rufio’s hair tightly. “Ru…ha…I’m…ungh…I’m gonna..” Was all the pilot boy got out; Rufio sucked one more time, simultaneously squeezing on his cock, and Alder came. “Ahh…Rufio…” He whispered, breathless as his hips jerked forward, his cock twitching and his whole body shuddering as he pumped himself into Rufio’s mouth. Rufio let the liquid slide down his throat, though some still trickled down his chin. 

Alder pulled the other up and pressed his lips to Rufio’s roughly, the taste of himself on Rufio’s lips was strange. Panting, Rufio grabbed blindly for the shampoo bottle, his face buried in Alder’s neck as he sucked and made sure to leave purple marks. Pulling away, Rufio uncapped the bottle and spread the gooey substance on his fingers before pumping his own cock, smearing the substance in. Alder looked down and giggled lightly, much to Rufio’s confusion. 

“What?”

“If we do this, I’m going to be farting bubbles in the morning.” 

Rufio rolled his eyes. “Try not to murder the mood, Alder.” He sighed, smearing more shampoo onto his fingers before circling a finger around Alder’s entrance. Alder mewled, trying to move his hips but Rufio wouldn’t have it. He continued poking slightly, applying pressure to let Alder know his finger was there, but he refused to put them in. 

“Ung…dammit.Put them….put them in.” Alder groaned, rotating his hips, hoping desperately that it might somehow push the finger in. Alder growled in frustration as Rufio continued to tease him and bit down on Rufio’s neck, grasping his hair and tugging on it forcefully. He pulled Rufio’s head back forcefully and shoved his tongue inside, begging him to hurry up.

Rufio hummed against the other’s mouth and shoved a finger into Alder. Rufio gave a satisfied smirk against the other’s lips when he felt him gasp into the kiss. Breaking the kiss for all of one second for oxygen, Rufio put another finger in and began to move them apart, scissoring the man in front of him. Rufio pulled away from the kiss and moved once more to the other’s neck while curling his fingers and stretching them out in an attempt to find that spot. Ah, there it was. He knew that was it when Alder groaned and gripped his shoulders tighter. 

Alder hissed between pants, agitated with the teasing. “Put…it…in.” He accentuated his words by tugging on Rufio’s hair again. It was a wonder he hadn’t ripped out large chunks of it. 

“Hmm?” Rufio hummed, licking at Alder’s neck “What was that? What did you want me to do?” He asked, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. He himself was terribly aroused as well, but seeing Alder like that and listening to his pants and begs was priceless. Fucking priceless. 

“Dammit…Rufio…fuck me.” He hissed, gaze set in a glare.

“My pleasure.” Rufio replied before lifting Alder, who quickly wrapped his legs around Rufio’s waist. He wasn’t sure he himself was going to last too much longer, as he was painfully hard at this point. Shoving upwards, Rufio entered the blonde, groaning at the tightness. He stilled himself, watching Alder’s face closely. The pilot had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily, walls clenching and unclenching around him. Rufio held onto his waist and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trying to relax Alder. 

After a good moment, the pain ebbed away and became a small uncomfortable feeling. “Ahh…” Alder sighed, opening his eyes slightly and nodding. “Move.” He stated, a simple word that had Rufio rocking backwards. With a little grunt he was back in. He pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip inside before rocking forward. Alder dug his nails into Rufio’s shoulder and attempted to meet Rufio’s thrusts with his own hips. 

“Alder!” Rufio gasped out before picking up the pace, rocking back and forth while trying to hold the pilot up against the wall. Alder wrapped his legs tighter around Rufio and buried his head into Rufio’s neck, panting and moaning as his back slapped against the wall.

“Gyah! Again, there.” Alder groaned, a guttural sound that ripped its way from his throat. Rufio knew he had hit it even before Alder said something when he felt Alder’s muscles clench and the boy stiffen. 

He picked up the pace, slamming Alder into the wall as he neared his own release. Reaching a hand between their soaked bodies he began to pump Alder in time to his rough thrusts, attempting to bring Alder to his climax first. Over and over, he pounded into Alder’s prostate, receiving loud grunts and gasps in response. Alder whined when Rufio began to pump him, feeling himself near the edge. “Angh…Rufio…I’m close..so…ah…close.”

“Together.” Rufio whispered roughly into Alder’s ear, pumping him harder now, thrusting up harder and harder with each passing second. He was close, so dangerously close. With another thrust, he felt Alder clamp down around him, his body shuddering as he jerked, spilling himself onto their chests. He called out Rufio’s name, a low groan. With another whisper, Alder sighed and buried his head in Rufio’s shoulder, completely spent. 

In a couple more thrusts Rufio came as well, moaning out as he pumped his release into Alder and watched as their sweat and cum was washed down the drain. Shakily, Rufio set Alder back onto his feet and very nearly fell over himself. Turning off the water – they’d be sure to have a higher water bill that month – Rufio led Alder out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his own waist as Alder leaned against his shoulder. 

“Rufio…” He sighed, eyes closed. “I’m tired…” 

Rufio smiled lovingly at Alder and rubbed a fluffy towel his head, making the wavy blonde strands stick out in various directions. Pulling on some boxers, Rufio helped the sleepy little Alder into some boxers and kissed his forehead. 

“Carry me?” Alder asked, wrapping his arms around Rufio’s neck and closing his eyes as he felt sleep taking him over. Rufio smiled, picking Alder up carefully and placing him gently on the bed. Rufio crawled in after him and wrapped the blankets about them both, pulling Alder close to his chest and breathing in the familiar maple syrup scent that never seemed to leave Alder. 

Just as he was about to drift away into the land of sleep and happiness, a loud bang resounded throughout the room, seemingly coming from downstairs. Blinking an eye open in annoyance more than wariness, Alder poked Rufio, though he didn’t bother actually sitting up. “What was that?” 

“Probably just the cat.” Rufio mumbled and sighed deeply, going back to sleep. Stupid cat making such a ruckus. Alder would be sure to punish the cat in the morning, if he remembered. The stupid thing probably knocked a jar over or something. 

“Ruffy?” Alder furrowed his brow. “….Rufio,we don’t own a cat.” 

Rufio grumbled, trying to get to sleep. “We don’t? Oh.” He said, cuddling deeper into the blankets and pulling Alder closer against his chest. “Well we should get one. Love cats….so cute….’n stuff.”  
“But, what’s that downstairs?” Alder asked a bit warily, rubbing at his eyes as he tried desperately to stay awake. “Go see.” He murmured before shoving Rufio right off of the bed. 

Rufio fell quite ungracefully. He totally didn’t see that one coming. “Mrrrghhh-?” He grumbled, getting to his feet. “Fine.” He was still grumbling when he grabbed his sword. Alder didn’t know he had a sword, but he apparently kept one near the bed in case of burglary or something. Instead of a gun. Swords were way cooler and didn’t require ammo or anything. Plus wouldn’t a sword be way more intimidating to a burglar that a gun? Probably not, if the burglar happened to be carrying a gun. But regardless, swords looked sexy. 

“Go get them..” Alder mumbled sleepily, rolling over and cuddling back into the warmth of the bed. “NO WAIT!” Alder called, flying out of the bed and tackling Rufio from behind, nearly causing him to impale himself on the sword. “Wait for me!” 

Rufio let out an annoyed noise and steadied himself. “Fine, but there’s nothing down there.” 

“Are you sure? …I’m scared.” Alder whimpered as another noise could be heard downstairs. “Hold me.”

Rufio sighed. “Yes, I’m sure. Oh shoosh.” He said, hugging Alder. “Now be quiet.” He instructed as he leaned around the corner and tried to see through the dark.

“Do you see anything?” Alder asked, leaning around Rufio’s back. “WHAT IS IT, OH MY GOSH!?”

Rufio slapped a hand over Alder’s mouth, thankfully not the hand with the sword. “I said SHOOSH.” He repeated. “And no, I don’t see anything.” He then was alerted by yet another noise from the kitchen and a whimper from Alder. “…Oh for Pete’s sake.”

Alder lowered his voice to a whisper. “What is it, Rufio? I hear something! Go see what it is!” Alder pushed lightly on Rufio’s back, encouraging the other to move forward. “Wait!” He nearly yelled, pulling on Rufio’s shirt. “I’m older and taller.” By a whole two inches. “I’ll go see what it is!” Flashing Rufio a bright smile, he ran forward taking the stairs two at a time. “Hey I see someth- AH!” He yelled, tripping and falling unto the landing at the foot of the stairs. “Rufio! Help!”


	3. Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh~ Another chapter down. :D Right, disclaimers remain the same. Alder Finch is mine. Rufio Wilkerson belongs to Sarah. The plot belongs to both of us; I just decided to type it up. This chapter was supposed to have 2 sex scenes but I can only handle one per chapter. The more I type, the more repetitive they seem and then I lose muse so I left it at one, which seems rather rushed and crappy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~

“Rufio! Help!” 

Rufio sighed and walked down the stairs, grumbling about how Alder was only older and taller by a tiny bit. Rufio tiptoed down the stairs quietly; trying not to alarm whatever it was that might be down there. Sword out in front of him in a defensive position, Rufio made his way to the bottom of the stairs and searched through the darkness for the fallen comrade. Finding Alder sprawled out on the floor, Rufio reached down with one hand and grabbed at Alder’s shoulder, hefting the man to his feet before covering Alder’s mouth. “You need to be quiet!” Rufio whisper-shouted at Alder, trying to get it through the blonde’s thick skull that he needed to stop making so much noise. 

“But…” Alder started before breaking off and whispering. “It’s gonna get me. What do we do?” He asked, staring around in the dark while trying to get his eyes to adjust. “I can fight this thing! Let me at the monster!” Alder nearly yelled. He was about to explore the area when a shape walked by his feet. Alder screamed, like a very manly man, and flew behind Rufio, clambering up onto his back. 

Rufio, undeterred by the shadow, stared down in the dark and was met with glowing green eyes framed by a black mask. Suddenly, the blonde man was wide awake. “D’OHMYGOSH! SMALL ANIMAL!” He yelled, tossing the sword to the ground. “So cute! It must be hungry. We should feed it! Alder, go get food and water and a box. We need to put it back in the wild!” Rufio explained, speaking quickly and with much excitement. His eyes were wide and full of joy at seeing the small creature before him. He then dropped Alder onto the floor and crouched down in front of the raccoon. “I don’t think it has rabies…It hasn’t attacked yet so I don’t think it does…”

Alder fell backwards onto his butt and stared at Rufio with a pout on his face, though Rufio couldn’t see it. “Okay…” He drew out the word, getting to his feet. “Can we eat it?” Alder questioned, staring down at the little animal that had stolen all of Rufio’s attention. He then smirked and went out in search of a box. “Oh darn, can’t find a box. It can sleep in our bed!” Alder suggested, grinning brightly at the idea. It wasn’t a cat but it was close enough!

Rufio turned around, appalled at the question. “No we can’t eat it!” He then turned back to the furry creature. “Hrm….we need to get it back home though. Did you find any food?” Rufio asked, still not turning his attention from the furry little guy. Ever so cautiously, Rufio reached out and petted the raccoon, smile lighting up his face when the raccoon didn’t seem to mind too much. 

Alder muttered something under his breath along the lines of “You never pet me like that.” before he processed Rufio’s question. “What? Food? We have Canadian bacon!”

Rufio then picked up the small animal and carried him into the kitchen, flipping on the light as he went. “When’d we get bacon?” He questioned. He didn’t quite understand why they would have any meat in the house, seeing as to how he was a vegetarian. Alder must have snuck in meat when he wasn’t looking. Alder did love bacon. Bacon and waffles were what the pilot practically lived off of. Anything else was just “eh” and he’d eat it anyways. “Is there anything like lettuce or something?” He had no idea what raccoons ate. They raided garbage cans a lot so they had to like lettuce, right?

Alder stared at Rufio like he was insane. “Because I love bacon.” He stated, as if it were the most obvious answer ever. He then made his way to the fridge. “Yeah, we have lettuce. But bacon is better!” He explained, reaching into the refrigerator in search of the delicious bacon. 

“Hrm.” Rufio hummed. “Maybe I’ll cook you some then. And make sure you get the LETTUCE and not the BACON.” Rufio scolded, still holding the raccoon and swaying back in forth to calm the little guy down. 

Alder skipped back over, a head of lettuce in his hands. “Aww can I hold it? Please?” He asked, eyes lighting up.

Rufio looked up skeptically then back at the raccoon. “Mm….alright, but be careful or it’ll get scared and attack.” With the utmost care, Rufio gently handed the raccoon over to Alder. He watched, like a mother would watch an infant, as Alder cradled the small animal to his chest. Alder giggled happily and brought his arms up and bent his head down, cuddling the little furry creature. Rufio was quiet for a moment before grabbing a nearby camera from the counter and taking a picture, it was too cute a moment to not have forever. 

“So cute~” Alder cooed, continuing to rub his cheek against the raccoon’s fur.

“Yes, yes it is.” Rufio nodded, smiling softly as he watched the two of them. He then remembered that his sword was still deposited at the foot of the stairs. “I’ll be right back.” He waved slightly, though Alder was focused entirely on the raccoon, and turned around. “I need to go put the sword thing away…be careful.” He instructed before turning and making his way back to the stairs. 

“Don’t worry, Ruffy~” Alder called back. “We’ll be really careful, won’t we, Mr. Raccoon?” He then looked up. “Hey Rufio when you get back we should have a sword fight~” Alder winked suggestively, totally not meaning that as an innuendo. 

“No sword fights.” Rufio bent down and picked up the sword before walking back upstairs with it. 

Alder leaned down and licked the fur on the raccoon’s head because the urge just hit him to do so. “Don’t take too long, Rufio~” 

While putting away the sword, Rufio found a box. Alder didn’t seem to have looked very hard for one earlier. He probably ran around the house and glanced at the walls in search of a box and, having not found one in the close vicinity of the doors, he just assumed they had none. “This is perfect.” Rufio said aloud as he grabbed the box and headed back down the stairs. “No licking the animals.” He scolded, shaking his head. Did that guy need constant supervision? …Rufio didn’t need to answer that. 

Alder stuck out his tongue at him. Rufio was just jealous that it wasn’t him being licked, obviously. Alder then stared down at the box. “Okay, we’ll put Mr. Raccoon in the boxy~ Raccoons like boxes right, or was that zebras?” 

Rufio grabbed a towel from the hallway closet nearby and returned, lining the box with the fluffy material. “M, probably. I think if you can find a box big enough they might like it.” Rufio then straightened up and thought about it. “As long as it goes to sleep first.”

Alder stared down at the box but made no move as to put the raccoon into it. The box just looked so boring and empty. Like a lonely cage. Alder sighed and shook his head. “He needs a blanket! And a stuffed animal too.” Alder explained, crouching down and poking at the soft material of the towel. It felt nice, but it wasn’t exactly the best type of lodging they could offer the raccoon. “Hey Rufio?” Alder asked, standing back up and smiling at the animal in his arms. “What should we name it?” 

Rufio agreed a bit. “Yes, we can give him a blanket.” He poked a finger at the material as well and looked up at Alder. “It’s best not to name him. We need to get him home.” He knew where this was leading. If Alder named the thing he’d want to keep it and if Rufio didn’t let him keep the thing he would never hear the end of it. 

Alder pouted. “But he needs a name! …I’m calling him Bandit!” Alder said in determination, cuddling the raccoon. “You like that name, hmm? Yes you do~ Yes you do~”

“…fine.” Rufio sighed, watching Alder cuddle the raccoon. For a wild raccoon he seemed rather tame. For a moment there, Rufio wondered how the hell a raccoon got into his apartment, considering that their home was at the top floor of a large apartment building. Then again, a crazy naked fellow had ran through the building too. In answer to the majority of his questions Rufio just had to shake his head and realize that he was in Gelemort. That explained everything. “We need to get him back into the forest though. Where’s the closet one?”

Alder looked up, pausing to think. “Ummm, well there’s a park like a block away. We can walk there!” Alder exclaimed, pointing out of a dark window towards some unseen park. 

Rufio shook his head. “But that’s still too close to civilization. It’d be bad if he got ran over or something.” Rufio frowned, thinking about the horrible possibility of Bandit being hit by a car. No one would care, as he was ‘just a raccoon’. “It needs to be like…woody forest stuff.”

Alder thought about it for a moment. Living in a large city like they did, forest areas were rather far away. Alder hummed in thought. “Umm, um, we can drive him to a forest outside of the city!” Alder said enthusiastically as he recalled a rather large forest that stretched out on either side of the road on the outside of the city, although it was an hour or two away. “It’s kinda far…” Alder thought, staring out of the window as if he could really see what he was looking at in the dark night. “I can fly us there in my plane!” Alder laughed, nearly bouncing in pure glee.

“Er…fly…?” Rufio asked, twitching slightly at the thought. “…no….no…it’d probably be best to…uh…drive. It’d be like a…um…road trip.”

Alder blinked. “Did you twitch?” He asked, mainly to himself. “But noooo I don’t want to drive. Come on, fly with me.” He pleaded. “Please, Rufio? It’ll be fun~”

Rufio looked away, eyes narrowing. “No, I didn’t. And I can drive. It’ll give you more time to spend with rac- Bandit.”

Alder pouted slightly before a grin lit up his face. His airplane was in a nearby hanger. “No no, come on buddy! Fly with me!” Alder begged, holding Bandit with one arm while using the other hand to drag Rufio to the door.

Rufio stiffened, going deathly pale when they reached the hanger, which was just around the backside of the apartment. “B-but…umm…I just got a new air freshener, yeah!” Rufio stumbled over his words, trying to come up with reasons as to why he couldn’t get into the plane. The man was terrified of flight, but he couldn’t tell Alder that. “It’s in my car….we should use the car instead so we can enjoy its scent.”

Alder laughed, tugging gently on Rufio’s arm. “Don’t be silly, we can put it in the plane! Come on then.” He said, pulling Rufio towards the plane as the door to the hanger opened. Rufio then squeaked and latched onto the door frame, his eyes going wide. 

“B-but but but….nyah.” His breathing sped up as he looked at the small plane Alder had. He couldn’t fly, not after what he had seen so long ago. The memories had terrified him of planes. He didn’t want to tell Alder that he was afraid of the one thing the pilot loved so much, but he knew he couldn’t get into the plane either. 

“Dude,” Alder began, his efforts to pull Rufio along fruitless when the other clung to the door. “are you okay?” He asked, blinking at Rufio. Alder got the idea that Rufio really didn’t want to fly, for whatever reason that might be. Poor little pilot, completely oblivious to everything. “Okaaaay we can drive~ I WANNA DRIVE!” He yelled, causing Bandit to jolt slightly.

“Yes…yes…I’m alright…no, no, I’ll drive.” The idea of Alder driving was almost as frightening as the idea of flying. As crazy as Alder acted on an everyday basis, Rufio could only imagine how Alder would act behind the wheel of a car. “You can hold Bandit.” Rufio suggested, fishing for his keys and making his way to his car.

“Aww,” Alder protested, following along behind Rufio as they neared his car. “But I wanna drive.” He said with a sigh. “But fine, you drive.” 

Rufio unlocked the car door and plopped into the driver’s seat. “Wonderful~” He said, starting the car. It might have been wiser to wait until the morning but Rufio knew how that would end. Alder would stay up all night with the raccoon and would grow far too attached to release it into the wild.

Alder sat down, buckling up before going back to cuddling Bandit. “Do we HAVE to take him back?” Alder asked, looking at Rufio with large eyes. “He WANTS to stay with us.” Alder frowned and looked down at Bandit. They didn’t have to get rid of him, did they? It wasn’t fair. 

Rufio glanced over at Alder. “Yes, unfortunately; he needs to be free and with his family.” Rufio said kindly, glancing at Alder every now and again. He knew Alder wanted to keep Bandit but they couldn’t. A raccoon belonged in the wild, not in someone’s house. Plus, he was pretty sure that a raccoon would not be allowed to be kept in the building. If someone found it they’d probably call animal control, that or kill it themselves and that would be very, very bad. 

“…but he looks lonely.” Alder sighed, running his hand through Bandit’s fur, smiling when the furry creature cuddled into his lap and fell asleep. “What if he doesn’t have a family? He needs us Rufio!” Alder whined, trying to get Rufio to understand that they couldn’t just leave the raccoon in the forest.

“He’ll be fine.” Rufio explained, talking softly in hopes that Alder would understand. “He’ll probably find a nice lady raccoon and make his own new family.” 

Alder smiled slightly, but still felt a tinge of sadness at having to get rid of Bandit. “Are you sure? What if he gets stuck in a tree or something? Of what if the other animals are mean to him? Or what if he falls in a river? Or…or…something BAD happens?” He asked, voice trailing off sadly. 

Rufio shook his head, still driving along the seemingly endless road. “Nothing bad will happen. He’s a badass raccoon so he’ll be fine and we can come and visit him often.” He said, turning to Alder for a moment to offer him a smile. 

That seemed to perk Alder up. The A bright smile lit up his face. “Really? Yay! Okay, fine. But next time we are flying!” 

Rufio grimaced. “Hmm…we’ll see. No promises about the flying though.”

Alder frowned. “Whaaat? Why not?”

Rufio shrugged. “’Cause I said so.” He claimed, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Alder smirked, turning towards the window. “Hmmm. Not if I tie you up or something.” 

Rufio raised a brow; that sounded kinky. “If you tie me up it might be a bit…distracting.”

Alder grinned, turning back to Rufio with a smile. “So if I tie you up we can fly?” He asked, excitement bubbling up inside of him. He would love to take Rufio into his plane with him. He loved flying more than just about anything, and to take Rufio flying with him would be more amazing than anything. 

“Mmm….no.” Rufio stuck his tongue out. “We can do other things.” Rufio suggested, winking at Alder.

Alder, too upset that Rufio didn’t want to fly with him, did not notice the wink or the suggestion that Rufio offered. 

“We should go flying~” Alder begged again. Why wouldn’t Rufio go fly with him? It would be so much fun if he did. Alder could take him above the lands and show him the apple orchards nearby, show him the way the mountains looked when the sun set. Perhaps he could fly over the ocean too. 

“YOU can go flying.” Rufio said, waving a hand in Alder’s direction. Wouldn’t Alder just drop it already? He didn’t want to tell Alder that he hated flying. He was afraid of flight, but Alder would be upset if he found out. “I can do other things.” He finished, putting emphasis on the “I”.

Yet again, Alder piped up, his voice high and whiny. “Rufio, fly with meeeeee.”

Rufio glared from the windshield, hands tightening on the wheel slightly. “Naahhhhh.”

“Please?”

“Hmm…” Rufio contemplated. “No.”

Alder grumbled, turning to the window angrily. Well, as angrily as Alder could. It really just looked like a pouty toddler that had not gotten what they wanted. “Why not?” He asked the cool glass.

“Just cause.” Rufio replied.

Alder sighed and continued to pet Bandit. “Fine.”

Finally, the two reached a path that winded into the forest. That seemed a perfect a stop as any. Pulling onto the smooth dirt path, Rufio stopped the car. Dark trees loomed above on either side of the path, casting the area in darkness. The moon, not yet full, shone down from above and offered a few rays of light. “Get Bandit,” Rufio said, unbuckling and stepping out of the car. “We’re here.”

Alder hugged Bandit. He didn’t want to be rid of the furry fellow. “Nooo….” Alder whimpered, hugging the raccoon closer to his chest as he finally got out of the car. Rufio knew this was coming the moment he let Alder touch the animal. Rufio loved small animals himself as well, heck he was a vegetarian, but he knew it wasn’t smart to keep Bandit. 

“Um..” Rufio began, seeing Alder death-cuddling Bandit. He moved over to Alder and attempted to pry his arms off of Bandit. “You’re gonna strangle hiiim!” Rufio wailed, pulling at Alder’s arms. 

Alder gasped and let go of Bandit, letting Rufio take him. “Gyah! Okay! Okay here…..goodbye Bandit.” He mumbled to the raccoon, smiling lovingly at the creature. 

Rufio took Bandit gently from Alder and pet the raccoon’s head. He then crouched down and set Bandit on his feet. Bandit turned and stared at Rufio and Alder as if to thank them in a way. Bandit then ran off into the forest. “See?” Rufio offered, waving a hand to where Bandit has disappeared into the darkness. “It’s got friends already~” Rufio smiled, watching as Bandit ran off with a couple of other raccoons. 

Alder sat on the smooth dirt path and trailed his fingers around in the dirt. “But what if I get lonely? I miss Bandit already!” He huffed and stared off towards the retreating raccoons. “I hate chu.” Alder pouted, crossing his arms and refusing to move from his spot on the path. 

Rufio feigned hurt. “You have me. Why would you get lonely?” Rufio reached over and pet Alder’s back. Alder was like a little kid, getting so attached like that. 

Alder crossed his arms. “I’m not leaving him here.”

Rufio frowned, throwing an arm out in the direction Bandit had gone. “But look how happy he is.” 

Alder turned to look, Bandit was still close enough to be seen. He was nuzzling another raccoon, quickly becoming friends with the others in the area. “But…but….fine. Let’s go.”

Rufio smiled and offered his hand to Alder, pulling the pilot up. “We could always get a cat.” They then made their way back to the car and Alder could only grin when Rufio started the car and Bandit was left standing in the headlights, eyes green and wide in the bright lights. 

“Yes!” Alder wiggled in his seat, the events with Bandit shoved to the back of his mind as he thought about how much fun it would be to get a cat. 

Rufio was happy that he was able to divert Alder’s mind from Bandit. “Adopt one or buy one?” 

“Adopt!”Alder said, grinning brightly. He wouldn’t be able to sleep that night; his thoughts would be too full of Bandit and the idea of getting a cat. When he finally did get some sleep, his dreams were filled with images of Bandit living a happy life as a wild raccoon. 

~*Next Day, Yay*~

“Let’s get this one! And that one! And this one too! Aww Rufio look, let’s get this scraggly one! Everyone wants kittens so nobody will get this one and it may die!” Alder exclaimed, running about the animal shelter while pointing into various cages. The owner of the animal shelter had long given up and had gone into her office, telling them to call her when they finally decided which ones they wanted. 

Rufio leaned over and poked at a specific cage housing an adult cat. “I guess we can get two.” He muttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Alder grinned happily. “Yeah! Because this poor kitty needs love~” The pilot then leaned forward and licked the cat through the bars. 

Rufio nearly facepalmed. “Alder, no licking the cat! It makes them uncomfortable!” Alder never did learn anything, did he? Rufio thought for a moment that it might be amusing if the cat turned and clawed his tongue. But that would be bad of course. 

Alder then poked the kitty’s fur with a finger. “I’m sorry, kitty.” He said before standing back up and licking Rufio’s cheek. 

“That’s better.” Rufio purred, biting Alder’s nose sensually. 

Alder grinned, a blush spreading across his face as he poked his finger against Rufio’s nose. “Not here.” He instructed. “Wait till we get home~” He hummed.

Rufio wasn’t having it though. Rufio lowered his eyelids and nuzzled his face into Alder’s neck. “But shouldn’t we give all these cats some nice….entertainment?” He asked, biting down on Alder’s neck and sucking gently. 

Alder grabbed at Rufio’s hair, attempting to pull him away. “No, not here.” He whispered. Damn Rufio and his libido. Not that Alder didn’t enjoy it of course. Alder wasn’t even going to be able to walk straight if they kept up with this all the time. 

Rufio let his tongue trail from Alder’s neck to his ear, where he paused and whispered. His voice ghosted over the shell, hot and husky. “Why not~?” He asked, licking a bit at the ear. 

“Someone…” Alder began, his own arousal mounting as Rufio bit lightly on his ear. “Might see us.” He moved his hands back to Rufio’s hair. He pulled and twisted, no longer trying to pull Rufio away. If Rufio was that adamant they do that here, Alder wasn’t going to argue with him. Not when Rufio had his mouth on his ear and his hot breath was sending shivers down his spine.

“Then let them watch.” Rufio whispered, trailing one of his hands from Alder’s chest slowly towards his pants. “It’ll be fun.” He breathed huskily into Alder’s ear, teasing at the waistband of Alder’s boxers. Alder gasped and panted, something in the back of his mind was arguing that this was wrong and that they should wait until they got home, but this little voice was promptly silenced and shoved into a closet. That little voice was just jealous. 

Rufio grinned victoriously and pulled the both of them to the floor. Alder stood on all fours, watching behind him as Rufio tried to get Alder’s pants off as quickly as possible. Alder rolled over and tugged Rufio down, fisting his hands into Rufio’s shirt and pressing his lips to Rufio’s desperately. Rufio hummed against the kiss, rotating his hips into Alder’s and grinning at the sound that Alder let out. He wanted to hear Alder scream his name, but they really did have to be quiet, and quick, in case that crazy lady came back. 

Rufio rolled Alder back over. They didn’t have time for foreplay. Whispering into his ear to be quiet, Rufio yanked Alder’s boxers down around his ankles. Without much of a delay, Rufio was shoving a finger into Alder, swirling it around and curling his fingers. With the other hand he fought to unzip his own pants, growling in frustration until they finally slid down around his knees. Gasping at the cool air, Rufio added yet another finger and leaned over; pressing his chest against Alder’s back and biting down on Alder’s neck, the groan from Alder going straight to his groin. 

Alder moved his hips backwards, pressing against the fingers while Rufio’s other hand trailed along Alder’s hips, rubbing gentle circles before sneaking down and grabbing Alder’s erection. “Someone’s pretty hard.” Rufio grinned, breathing hotly into Alder’s ear, causing the pilot beneath him to tremble. Alder sighed deeply, letting a little moan escape his lips when Rufio massaged the tip and slid his hands up and down while the other hand pumped in and out of him. 

“If you don’t hurry up and…hah!” Alder hissed, jerking slightly when the third finger was added. This was probably going to hurt, seeing as it was impulsive, had to be quick, and they had no form of lubricant. Rufio pulled his hands away and gripped Alder’s hips and leaning over the pilot’s back. 

“You ready?” He asked, breathing into the pilot’s ear and licking the shell. Alder gave a little grunt and Rufio was shoving in. He had to clamp his hand down over Alder’s mouth to keep him from making too much noise and had to bite his own lip to not moan at the tightness. How many times had they done this now? And Alder was still so wonderfully tight. 

Rufio rocked backwards gently when he heard Alder let out a little gasp. Rufio let out a sigh, trying to hold back the noises threatening to spill over his lips. He rocked back again, delighting in the sounds that tumbled from Alder’s lips despite the fact that he was trying hard to be silent. Rufio wanted to hear him yell, to fill the cement building with sounds of their passion. Rufio pulled back slowly, pausing when only his tip was left in. Alder turned and looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide and wanting, not understanding why Rufio had stopped. With a smirk, Rufio shoved back inside with force, causing Alder to groan and pant beneath him. Rufio kept up the pace, moving in and out with increasing fervor. He kept his hands on Alder’s hips and continued his thrusting while leaning over Alder’s back, mashing their bodies together. Their shirts separated them from obtaining skin on skin contact. This frustrated Rufio a bit, so he bit down on Alder’s shoulder and sucked, making it his duty to leave as many purple marks on the other as possible before he fell from his high. 

Hitting that special spot inside of Alder, Rufio was sure he was going to lose it right there when Alder clenched down around him. That would never get old. Jerking his hips faster and harder into that special spot, Rufio came closer and closer to release. Alder leaned down, his cheek pressed against the floor while he moved a hand to stroke himself. Rufio smirked, not dropping the fast pace he had set, and reached down and covered Alder’s hand with his own, moving his hand to his thrusts. Alder clenched down suddenly, without warning, and groaned Rufio’s name. His seed pumped from him in rivulets, splattering across the floor in a sticky mess. Alder lay there, closing his eyes and panting Rufio’s name as he attempted to regain his breath. Shortly after, Rufio dug his fingers into Alder’s hips and released himself with a final deep thrust, a grunt, and a gasp. “Ha…hannh…Alder…” He groaned, leaning down and licking the other’s shoulder as he pulled out. 

Paper towels on a counter nearby were useful in cleaning up their little episode. They wouldn’t want the crazy lady walking out there and finding a puddle on the floor. Actually, that might have been amusing but they decided to be somewhat civil and clean up the mess. Pulling his pants back up, Rufio walked towards the office with a grin and a proud swagger.

Alder picked himself up slowly and pulled his own pants up before stumbling along behind Rufio. His face flushed and his legs like jelly. “I’m tired.” Alder mumbled, blushing brighter as they entered the office and requested the two cats they had previously agreed on. If the lady had noticed their actions, she didn’t mention it. She just did her job and got out the requested cats, putting each one in a separate carrier.

Rufio petted Alder’s head with a grin. “Hrm? You’re tired?” Rufio put the cat carriers down and allowed Alder to clamber onto his back before picking up the cat carriers again and heading off down the street. The animal shelter was rather close to their house so they just walked. 

After finally arriving back home, Rufio crouched down and let the cats out of their cages. In the process though, he ended up dropping Alder onto the stairs. The cats watched for a moment before taking off down the hallway. “Oops.” Rufio muttered.

Alder groaned and crawled up the stairs to the top landing. “Ow. That hurt.” He grumbled, tears prickling at his eyes as he attempted to crawl to their bedroom.

Rufio, amused at the sight, snickered a bit before apologizing. He then noted that Alder was crawling away and decided to sit on his companion’s back, thereby causing Alder to flop onto the floor under the sudden weight. “You’re not sorry.” Alder retorted, flailing his arms on the floor as if that might really get him somewhere.

“Yes I am.” Rufio smiled, although Alder couldn’t see it. Instead Rufio reached a hand down and patted Alder on the head. 

Alder blushed and scooted across the floor, unable to really go anywhere. “Get offa me.” He whined, wiggling. 

Rufio smirked and flipped Alder so that he was pinning the pilot to the floor. “But you’re comfortable. And you don’t normally complain when I’m on top of you.” He said, his voice low and seductive. 

Alder frowned. “Because you won’t let me top!” He then flipped the two so that he was the one hovering above Rufio. 

Rufio shook his head. “’Cause you don’t get to~” He bit at Alder’s neck and pulled him down closer. Alder rolled over, his back against the floor with Rufio above him as he protested.

“Nnn….no. Let me top one day. Just once.” He begged. Wouldn’t Rufio understand? He just wanted to show Rufio how much he actually cared. Well, that and he was tired of not being able to walk straight.

Rufio hummed and stuck a knee between Alder’s legs and moved it ever so slightly. “We’ll see.” He almost laughed, Alder was getting pretty flustered. 

Alder fought back a groan and tried to stay rational. Not that he was ever rational really. “Hnn~ No. No sex until I top. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

Rufio suddenly stopped and released Alder’s hands. He then stood up and grinned at the flustered man on the floor. “Alright. I’m gonna go feed the cats.” He then turned and smirked over his shoulder. “Might wanna take care of that thing in your pants.” 

Alder grumbled and got to his feet, his face red and bothered. So much for topping. Alder then made his way towards the bathroom, where he got to know his hand rather personally.

~*Next Morning :D*~

“Hey hey Rufio~” Alder called, skipping into the living room. “Wanna see my G-Suit?” He winked, plopping down on the couch beside Rufio.

Rufio blinked and stared at Alder with confusion plain on his face. “Is that like a birthday suit? Okay, sure?” 

Alder laughed at Rufio’s confusion. “Haha~ No, silly. It’s a suit pilots wear.” 

Rufio felt dread wash over him. “Will you showing me this involve going near and/or inside an airplane.”

Alder though about it for a moment. He hadn’t planned on it at first but once he thought about it he realized it would be fun to get Rufio into his plane. “Mmrrrmmm….Yes!” Alder said, scooting around in his seat and staring at Rufio happily. 

Rufio smiled, hiding the fear. “Then I’m good. I’ll be fine not seeing.”

Alder frowned in defeat. He really couldn’t understand why Rufio refused to go anywhere near his plane. He wanted to share his joy with Rufio! “Whyy?” Alder pouted. “Come on Rufio, why won’t you fly with me?”

Rufio looked away for a moment. “Hrm…oh…uh…no reason, just yunno, two feet on the ground and all that.” 

Alder looked down at his lap. “You don’t wanna fly with me. You don’t like me anymore?”

Rufio pulled Alder into a hug. “I do like you.” He murmured, knowing that underneath the words was another meaning. A deeper meaning. “I just…planes…and stuff.” Rufio looked away slightly.

Alder returned the embrace happily, snuggling into Rufio’s chest before pulling back to look into his eyes. “You don’t like planes? Why didn’t you tell me?” Alder blinked in confusion, the gears in his mind whirring. 

Rufio blushed. “Yeah. I’m not too good with uh, planes. And I didn’t wanna say nothin’ ‘cause ya like planes soh much an’ stuff.” He mumbled, his Texan accent thickening since he was extremely flustered. 

Alder giggled, a blush spreading across his own cheeks. “Aww, Rufio you sound so cute~” The gears then finally clicked in his mind. “You didn’t wanna upset me, eh?” Alder asked, a feeling of joy soaring through him. With a happy noise, Alder threw himself forward and squeezed Rufio into a tight hug of death.

Rufio’s face darkened ever more and narrowed his eyes. “’M not cute.” He grumbled while hugging Alder back lightly, even though he was being squished. “Naw, I didn’.” Rufio wiggled, his ribs being crushed. “Lemme go!” 

Alder squeezed Rufio once more before dashing off with a squeal of “ICE CREAM~!” 

Rufio blinked and swept his gaze across the room in confusion. “Wait…where’d he go now?”

Alder ran back into the living room and skidded across the carpet, a bowl in each hand. “Now we’re going to eat these without smearing it on each other!” Alder smiled brightly, plunking down on the couch and handing Rufio his bowl.

Rufio accepted his bowl and grinned mischievously. “I can’t make any promises. Especially not if you didn’t grab any spoons.” He noted, observing that Alder had left the spoons in the kitchen. 

Alder waved his hand dismissively. “Pssh, spoons are for babies.” He said, bringing his bowl up to his face and smearing his tongue in the cool and creamy substance. 

Rufio held up his own bowl and just “accidentally” grabbed a dollop and “accidentally” smeared it across Alder’s cheek. “Totes accident right thur.” Rufio explained, sticking out his tongue. 

Alder retaliated by smearing his own ice cream on Rufio’s nose. “There’s sticky stuff on your face.” He giggled, poking at Rufio’s nose.

Rufio wrinkled his nose and dipped his tongue into his bowl of ice cream, satisfied that he had grabbed a healthy amount; Rufio leaned forward and licked Alder’s neck, smearing the ice cream along the smooth skin. “And now there’s sticky stuff on your neck.” He replied, sticking his tongue out at Alder to prove it. 

Alder sighed deeply. “Quit it Rufio, you have stuff on your nose.” 

Rufio moved from his place on Alder’s neck over to the pilot’s ear before nibbling on the lobe. “Well maybe you should lick it off for me.” 

Alder arched a bit, leaning up into Rufio’s touch. “Mmm don’t bite.”

Rufio stopped his biting and instead held the lobe in his mouth and spoke around it. “You like it though~”

Alder leaned down, burying his head in Rufio’s shoulder while his hands moved up to twirl in Rufio’s hair. When Rufio continued playing with his ear, Alder opened his mouth and bit down.

“Mmm!~ Use those teeeethhh~” Rufio smirked against Alder’s skin before pulling back, their faces inches apart. Rufio blinked and stared deep into Alder’s eyes, causing the pilot to stare back and squirm slightly.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Alder asked, a blush dancing across his face with the intent stare Rufio was fixing upon him. Alder reached up a hand and entwined it in Rufio’s hair, enjoying the way the strands felt on his fingers. Alder then looked away. “I love you..or something.” He mumbled, his heart racing as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Rufio let out a breath and nuzzled Alder, wrapping his arms around the pilot and deeply inhaling the maple syrup and bacon smell that could only be Alder. His whole face went red and he dropped his voice to a small whisper of embarrassment. “’Cause I think I love you too.” 

Alder felt a surge of pure joy and hugged Rufio tightly. “Really? Yay~” He sighed, happiness coursing through his veins.

“Mhm~” Rufio smiled, pulling Alder against his chest. “…Now what?” 

“We play checkers and then whoever wins gets to go first next round.” 

Rufio scoffed, knowing what Alder was talking about. “Psh~ Like we don’t know who’ll win.” He smirked, leaning forward and biting Alder’s bottom lip. 

They somehow made their way to the bedroom, where they ended up saying “I love you” all night long.


	4. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the forest! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, everyone. Pages 17-24 in the little conversation. Can’t believe this is over 50 pages in Word now. And it’s only about halfway done. :D Once again, I own Alder Finch. Rufio Wilkerson belongs to Sarah. The wonderful people of Kingdom Hearts own their paopu fruit trees. Look, this chapter didn’t have any smut in it! Which may or may not be a bad thing, depending on who you are. :P Chapter 5 probably will though. Ummmm…Chapter 8, 9, and maybe 10 shouldn’t have any smut though.

~*~

It was another lazy morning. The sun was shining down brightly. It was hot outside, but not too humid. It was dry heat. Heat was never too much fun, but at least it wasn’t humid. Humidity always made things feel heavy and slow and just plain “bleh.” Actually, any form of heat wasn’t too welcome to the pilot boy, but he had to be thankful for the dry air at least. “Rufio~” Alder called, stretching out further on the couch. He was half laying on Rufio, his feet hanging over the armrests on the couch. Rufio, used to Alder’s odd sitting positions, was simply sitting up, watching the TV in boredom. “Slow dance with me.” Alder asked, more of a statement really, before rolling off of the couch and outstretching his arms.

Rufio leaned forward and poked the button on the remote that would turn the television off. “If you wish~” He got to his feet and took one of Alder’s hands within his own, bringing the joined hands to his lips so he could kiss his lover’s hand. He smiled at Alder affectionately and wrapped his arm around Alder’s waist, pulling them closer. Alder grinned at Rufio crookedly, highly amused by the fact that he was just slightly taller than Rufio – yeah, that would never get old - before raising his own arm and placing it gently on Rufio’s shoulder. Together they twirled slowly around the room, the whole ordeal awkward. Rufio didn’t seem so bad at dancing, but Alder was clumsy and kept stepping over himself. Why he even wanted to dance in the first place was a mystery. But hey, that was Alder. 

Suddenly, Alder pulled away and started bouncing up and down. “Rufio! Let’s go visit Bandit!” He was giddy with excitement, the idea of seeing the raccoon again was terribly thrilling to Alder. It had really only been a few days since they had released Bandit into the wild but Alder missed the pet as if he had been gone for ages. Plus, it would be a good idea to go check to see if Bandit had made friends with the other animals in the area. Maybe this time Rufio would let them take Bandit home; it’d be great to have a new pet. They had two cats…Alder just never saw them and began to wonder if they had ran away or crawled into the wall. 

Rufio released Alder. “Meh, alright.” He said, smiling a bit at the way Alder seemed to become so excited over things like that. It could be fun to go visit Bandit again. Road trips with Alder would be fun anyway, there was only so much trouble the pilot could get into if they were in a car. “I’ll go get the car then~”

Alder grinned cockily. “We could always fly~” He knew there was no way they were going to fly. He was just teasing Rufio. It kind of sucked that Rufio was afraid of flying, because Alder wanted nothing more than to show someone he loved something he loved. 

Rufio grinned, sticking out his tongue “We’re driving.” He figured that Alder was joking, but at the same time he also realized that it was something Alder wanted. Too bad for the pilot though, Rufio wasn’t going flying and that was the end of it. 

Alder trailed behind, faking a sigh though a smile spread across his face. “But you said last time that we could~ Haha but Rufio doesn’t like planes, so fine.” Alder then sprinted down the stairs of the apartment complex. “I’M DRIVING!”

Rufio shook his head. “I said MAYBE next time.” He called to the retreating blonde. It was probably a bad idea, but he figured he could let the pilot drive. He had never crashed his plane, right? So maybe he did have some sense behind the wheel of a moving vehicle. “Fine.” Rufio replied, catching up with Alder and tossing him the keys. “But be careful!” 

Alder laughed and pulled the door to the car open, flashing Rufio a bright grin before he got in. The boy wasn’t even panting, and he had ran down all of the steps. He had the energy of a squirrel on steroids. “Don’t worry~” Getting in, Alder inhaled that clean car smell. Rufio’s car was always nice; it had a cool air freshener too, which always made things more fun. Alder turned the key in the ignition, enjoying the sound the car made when it revved to life. He pulled back onto the road, like a normal civilized person before – “OKAY LES GO!” Alder yelled, slamming his foot onto the gas pedal.

Rufio’s eyes went wide and his face turned pale as his hands shot up and latched onto the “oh shit bar” located above the door. This was a bad idea. Why why why why why did he let Alder drive? Okay, maybe he just liked speed or something. It wouldn’t be too bad. At this rate they’d be there in no time then Rufio could exit the death machine and offer to drive home. Like a normal person that goes the speed limit. “BE CAREFUL!” Rufio was almost yelling, the hysteria mounting.

Alder laughed, the car speeding down the road. “I am being careful, darlin’~” He replied, dodging through cars and driving on the wrong side of the road. “Stupid Brits, driving on the wrong side of the roooaaaddd.” Alder shook his head and continued on his way. Sure were a lot of backwards people out on the road that day. Silly people, didn’t they know that that was the wrong side?

Rufio’s hands gripped the handle tighter. “If I die I am haunting you.” He said, voice coming out quickly. “They’re the correct ones! You the one driving on the wrong side!” At this point he was yelling, his muscles tight as he gripped the handle bar tighter, as if that might somehow make Alder slow the fuck down. No dice though, as Alder continued driving like a madman.

Alder waved a hand dismissively, not hearing hardly anything Rufio said. He was in his driving mode. Which basically mean that he was tuning everything (including other drivers, road signs, and warnings) out. “I’m the one~” Alder grinned. “D’aww~” He let out a happy sound and reached over and took Rufio’s face in both of his hands, pressing their lips together with a little “Muwah” sound. 

Rufio sat there in shock for a moment before slowly realizing that Alder had let go of the steering wheel. Rufio freaked out, hand flying out to grab the wheel and keep them from moving into the other lane. “DON’T LET GO O’ THE DAMNED WHEEL!” Rufio took deep breaths, trying to get his breath back as they barreled down the highway. “Who even taught you how to drive?!” 

Alder grinned, looking over at Rufio happily. “I did!” He replied cheerfully before slamming hard on the breaks. “WE’RE HERE!” He shouted before looking around quickly. “NO WAIT NO WE’RE NOT!” He laughed loudly before slamming his foot onto the gas. “Hey what are those flashy lights?” He asked, curiously staring into the rearview mirror. 

“Well you need to be retaught.” Rufio grimaced. “Wait, flashy lights?” He asked, mainly speaking to himself. Turning around in his seat he caught site of the signature blue and red lights flashing angrily behind them. “Oh dear….you see those lights?” Rufio asked, pointing over his shoulder to the lights. That means they wanna race ya so…” He trailed off, making sure to hold tighter onto the “oh shit bar” with both hands . “Go faster!”

Alder’s face spread into a wide smirk. “Really?” He then leaned out of the window, car steering to the side as he turned around. “YOU CAN’T BEAT ME!” He yelled, his voice lost in the wind. Turning back to the road, Alder moved the car back into his own lane and slammed the pedal to the floorboard, laughing maniacally as the car jerked and sped forward.

Rufio’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh dear cheese why did I let you drive?” He asked himself, muttering to the windshield. “YOU’D BETTER NOT CRASH NEITHER!”

Alder laughed, waving a hand in Rufio’s direction. “Psh, I never lose a race. But they can’t dodge trees~” Alder then took both hands and jerked them to the right, pulling the car from the road and sending it flying into the ditch.

Rufio shut his eyes and hid his face in the arms suspended above his head. “Don’t go off the road you – DON’T HIT ANYTHING!” 

About the time the words left Rufio’s lips, the car was slamming into a tree. Alder gasped, flying forward in his seat and hitting the steering wheel. Alder groaned and rubbed his head before turning to Rufio, who seemed unscathed due to his tight grip on the handle. “Oww….ugh. You okay? Good, RUN!” He yelled, unbuckling and getting out of the car shakily. 

Rufio was gasping when he finally realized they had stopped moving. “Dammit. I said NOT to hit ANYTHING. For crap’s sake.” He finally released his grip on the “oh shit bar”, his knuckles white. “My car…” He sighed quietly. He slowly unbuckled and got out, looking around for Alder. “Are you alright?” 

Alder reached a hand up to his head, feeling blood along his hairline. “Mhmmm….” He hummed lightly, his vision blurring a bit. He blinked again and again, trying to clear the spots that gathered in his vision. At least Rufio was okay. Alder took a step forward, but that was as far as he got before he fell over. 

“Oh good grief.” Rufio sighed and picked Alder up bridal style, brushing the hair away from Alder’s face lightly. He turned and looked around for a phone. “Don’t go to sleep, dingdong.” He scolded lightly, pinching Alder’s cheek. “Dammit you.” He grumbled, his phone not picking up any service. “….Where the fug are we…?” 

Police sirens could be heard disappearing into the distance. They had either given up on the chase, or were going to get backup to investigate the accident. Either way, Rufio knew they had to get away from the area. Alder groaned lightly, his eyes opening slowly. “Mmmm……Rufi? My head hurts…” He whimpered, nuzzling his face into Rufio’s chest and bringing his arms up around Rufio’s neck. 

“Oh shit.” Rufio sighed. Stay? Or Run? “That might be because you have a concussion…” Rufio thought aloud. Oh crap, this was bad. Rufio made his way around the car and reached into the trunk with one hand, trying to keep Alder up with the other. Luckily Alder was hanging on with his arms so it wasn’t too hard to grab the emergency first aid kit from the back of the car. Shutting the trunk, Rufio sat Alder on the top of it and began to dress the wound on Alder’s head. It didn’t look too bad; a cut was across his head, along with a bruise and a bit of dried blood. Rufio then helped Alder down from the trunk. “”Hold onto me, ‘kay? We’re goin’ on a trip~ AND NO SLEEPING!”

Alder leaned heavily against Rufio’s shoulder. “But I’m tired, Rufio. I don’t wanna go anywhere.” He sighed. “Mmm….don’t make me move.” 

Rufio reached up and hand and brushed his fingers gently through Alder’s hair. “You won’t be moving though. I’ll carry you.” He whispered reassuringly while softly pressing his lips to Alder’s cheek. “Shh, we’re gonna get you to a doctor, mkay?” He then reached out and carefully picked Alder back up. 

Alder let out a happy little noise, grinning a bit when Rufio kissed his cheek. His eyes were still closed, and he was trying to fight the urge to sleep. He really was. “Mmmmkaayyy~” Alder let out a little sigh, nuzzling into Rufio. “Can I go to sleep…until….we….get…..there…..mmm…..” Alder trailed off, breathing slowing down as he started to drift away. 

Rufio shook Alder lightly. “No. You can’t. You need to stay awake until we can get you help. Stay awake and…..um…..I’ll come fly with you.” Rufio grumbled, blushing slightly at the thought.

Alder couldn’t even be excited by what Rufio had proposed. He had barely even heard him. “But I’m sleepy, Rufio. Can’ I just sleep…for a minute…or two? Just….a…..second…..?” It was so tempting to just drift away. What would it hurt, anyway? Rufio was making it really hard to stay awake anyway. Alder closed his eyes and let his other senses work. The smell of Rufio, which Alder really couldn’t describe, was always a comfort. Add to the fact that Alder could clearly hear the rhythm of Rufio’s breathing and his steady heartbeat. It was so calming. He wasn’t going to go to sleep though, he was just going to close his eyes for a little bit and….just…relax…in his arms…

Rufio slapped Alder’s cheek, jerking him away from his happy sleepy place. “No. Alder. No sleep AT ALL.” He said, trying to get the pilot to stay awake. If he had a concussion, Rufio couldn’t let him sleep. Why wouldn’t the blonde stay awake? Didn’t he understand that it was a bad idea to sleep now? Rufio knew it was hard for him, but it would be very, very bad if Alder were to go to sleep and not wake up again. He couldn’t have that happen.

Alder sighed sleepily, opening his eyes a bit. “Why not? You wanna talk? Mmmmmm…. Did you know….that….planes….” Alder fought the sleep. If Rufio didn’t want him to go to sleep he would try not to, but it was hard. He was so sleepy. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep for just a minute, would it? That’s all he wanted. Just one minute. 

“Yes.” Rufio replied, trying to sound excited so that Alder might wake up and talk to him. If he could keep Alder talking he could keep him awake. “Let’s talk about airplanes?” 

Alder nodded weakly. “Mhm…Have you ever…sex….in an airplane? Hmmmm? My plane….two seats…haha...fun~ Flowers….like sea sponges…did you….did you know that? Tomatoes are always….blue…in Augtober.” Alder blinked, his eyes fighting him, begging him to let them close so he could just rest. Just for one moment, they pleaded. One teeny moment.

Rufio tried to sound interested but he could hardly decipher what Alder had said. “Augtober? Sounds fun. Why are they blue though? Err…..” He let his voice trail off slightly, muttering under his breath. “Sex in a plane…fun?” Rufio started walking through the forest, trying to find the road. They couldn’t have gone that far, could they? The road was right….where did it go? They weren’t lost….were they? Rufio glanced at the sky. As if it couldn’t get any worse, the sky was darkening. They had to find shelter, quickly. 

“Because the bees eat the polar parrots.” Alder replied, smiling lightly as if it were the most obvious answer there was. 

Rufio, once again, tried to sound interested. He had no idea what the hell Alder was going on about. Blue tomatoes, flowers and sea sponges, Augtober, and polar parrots now? It seemed Alder didn’t have much of a clue as to what he was speaking about anyway, so it couldn’t be too hard for Rufio to play along. “Polar parrots? Do they sing about the rain?” He asked, walking along in whatever direction he was going. It could have been north, or south, or maybe he was going east. Perhaps west even. Rufio really had no idea. For all he knew, they could have been walking in circles. That tree looked really familiar. Though, to be frank, they all did. 

Alder blinked his eyes open a little wider and smiled up at Rufio. “They sing about you, Rufio~” He said, sighing lightly and snuggling into Rufio’s chest as he carried him. To prove his point, he let out a soft humming noise. It started off sounding somewhat like a tune, before it broke apart and Alder just listened to his own breathing.

Rufio continued trekking along, the sky darkening ever more. “You better not be asleep.” 

Alder twitched a bit, caught in the act of nearly drifting away. “Hm? I’m not asleep.” He replied, though he closed his eyes again. “The toothfairy just told me this great joke about breath strips and bacon.” Alder smiled lightly, though it disappeared when he felt another wave of pain in his head. “Rufio….my head hurts, Rufio. Can we go home? Or rest…or something?” He blinked his eyes to adjust, noticing the falling darkness. “It’s….getting dark…” He tried to hide the fear in his voice, though his body betrayed him with a light tremble.

Rufio held Alder tighter. “No trembling.” He instructed, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. “Erm…I’m not entirely sure how to get home…but we should rest.” He informed before looking around for a shelter. They had to find one soon, before it got too dark. Thinking about it now, they probably should have just stayed around the car. The backseat was a shelter. 

Alder felt a blush creep up his face though he didn’t try to hide it. “But…but it’s getting dark out.” He mumbled, staring around at the dissipating light. “We have to get home, Rufio.” He muttered, staring up at Rufio hopefully. “Let’s find like…a road…Then we can….umm….” Alder broke off, a whimper breaking through his lips. 

“I’ve been looking for a road since we crashed.” Rufio hugged Alder, trying to soothe him. “Shhh….we’ll be fine. The moon is full tonight so it won’t be that bad.” He offered, trying to make a bad situation sound somewhat better.

“But…but…” Alder stammered, his heart quickening. “I don’t like the dark!” He said in a rush, his eyes wide as he stared out into the forest. “And my head…it hurts Rufio. And what if….like….what if a bear or something….what if…ah….mm….” He trailed off, closing his eyes.

“Just don’t think of it like it’s dark. Think of it like the moon is glowing brightly and the stars are shimmering. And a bear won’t get is as long as we have no food or invade its privacy.” Rufio leaned his head down slightly and kissed Alder’s head. A gentle press of lips against Alder’s hair. “I know it hurts….but you have to bear it for now, okay?” 

Alder closed his eyes, waves of dizziness washing over him. “But if we have no food, we’ll get hungry. And…okay…” He trailed off, sleep threatening to claim him once again. “I crashed the car into a tree…Rufio’s going to be mad at me….how do we get home now?....I think I made a mistake…Can we get ice cream…Ice cream makes me happy. Rufio makes me happy too…but I think he’s mad..” Alder sighed, sleep clawing at his ankles.

Rufio was nearly freaking out himself, they had to find shelter. Soon. But he had to sound like he knew what he was doing, else wise Alder would probably only grow more scared. “We can eat berries and stuff! Just be careful of the poison ones.” He then paused for a moment while Alder spoke. “I know you crashed the car, but it’s alright because you’re alright. I’m just glad you’re safe, the car doesn’t matter as much as your safety.” He mumbled, his face going red. “We’ll get home soon, mkay? And then we can have all the ice cream you want.” He said, a little smile on his face as he nuzzled Alder. “I love you.” He whispered, his face only going darker. 

Alder hummed, an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Do you know which ones are the good ones? You might not be able to tell if it gets dark and you might leave me in the middle of the night while I sleep to go get food and I might wake up and it’ll be scary and I’ll be lonely and scared…Don’t leave me Rufio.” He mumbled, his words tumbling out in a mess of fear. “I love you, and I’m scared.” He muttered, his voice low and afraid. 

“Yeah~ I spent some time in the wilderness a while back so don’t worry. I’m not gonna leave you.” He shook his head lightly. How could Alder even think that? “If you want, we can go find some now.” He suggested. That would at least keep Alder awake a little bit longer. “I’m not gonna leave you. I promise.” He smiled down at Alder and leaned in and kissed him. It was, perhaps, one of the only sweet kisses they had ever shared. The others had been full of hunger and lust but this one kiss was meaningful. It held promise and love. It made Alder feel so much better. “I love you too, and don’t be scared. Things will be fine.” 

Alder frowned slightly though. “Then can we go to sleep? I’m tired, Rufio.”

Rufio looked around the area. “Umm…yeah…but I’ll have to wake you up every hour or so so that….” Rufio stopped, he couldn’t finish that sentence. “…So like yeah.” 

Alder sighed deeply, on the verge of sleep. “Mmkay…Can I go to sleep now? …Sleepy. Or….or I’ll help you find food. Because I’m a bit hungry.” He was interrupted then by an annoyed grumble from his stomach. Alder smiled a bit. “Tummy is rumbly.”

Rufio slowly sat Alder down on the ground. “Mmhmm sure. But only pick the ones I say you can.” He smiled a bit, holding onto one of Alder’s shoulder warily in case the blonde might fall over again.

Alder blinked and gazed around before his eyes landed on an odd looking berry bush. “Is that a berry bush? I’m hungry.” He stated, moving forward in a wobbly manner. 

Rufio followed close behind. Rufio gazed upward and let out a surprised noise. “That’s not just ANY berry bush. That’s a berry bush that lives under a paopu fruit tree~” 

“Yay!” Alder exclaimed before smiling. He stared up at the fruit tree. It kind of looked like a palm tree to him. Or something like that anyways. “What’s a paopu fruit? Can we eat it?”

Rufio nodded. “Mhm! It’s a large star shaped fruit. That’ll fill us right up~.” Rufio explained. “I just need to get it down somehow.” He stared up at the fruit. It was so close, yet it was so very far away. If only he had a way to get up there. 

“I can climb up there, if you want.” Alder offered, a little grin on his face as he tried to appear helpful. If he could help Rufio out, then Rufio might not be too mad at him for crashing the car. Alder really didn’t want Rufio to be upset it. Rufio said he didn’t care about it, but Alder still felt really bad. 

Rufio shook his head. “Noo…there’s probably an easier way than climbing.” He thought out loud. There had to be an easier way. Climbing, for either one of them, would be dangerous. If Alder climbed that would end horribly. If Rufio climbed, Alder might get the bright idea to wander off or fall asleep or something. It was then that Rufio got a sudden idea. “Do you happen to have a gun with you?”

Alder stared at Rufio like it was he who was the insane one. “Eh? No.” 

“Hrm…how about a rock then?” Rufio asked, continuing to stare at the fruit on the tree. 

Alder blinked again, he couldn’t stop really. The blurriness kept distracting him. Pointing blindly towards a blobby looking grey thing, Alder stumbled forward a bit. “There’s one.”

Thankfully, that was in fact a rock. Rufio retrieved it from the ground. It was a fairly nicely sized rock. Not too large, but not too tiny either. It fit nicely in Rufio’s hand and had a healthy weight to it. It would be perfect for knocking the fruit from the tree. “I need you to stand under the tree and catch the fruit.” Rufio instructed, moving backwards so he could get the best angle for throwing the rock. 

Alder moved forward in a light stumble and nodded once he reached the base of the tree. Or at least, he assumed it was the bottom of the tree. All of the trees were starting to blur together in odd blackish shapes. “Okay….just hurry up.” Alder mumbled, fear creeping up to him as the darkness crept over the forest. “I uh…I think I heard something.”

“Shh.” Rufio whispered, trying once more to calm the other man. “Just focus on catching the food so that we can find shelter.” With a throw of the rock, Rufio hit the fruit. Somehow, Alder caught it. It was luck really, as he was just sort of standing there looking confused. The blonde pilot jumped when the fruit hit his outstretched hands and turned slightly when he heard a dull thud of the rock hitting the ground shortly afterwards. “Alright~” Rufio smiled and took Alder’s hand. “Come along now.”

Alder held on tightly to Rufio’s hand and stumbled along behind him. “We gotta find shelter now.” He said, mainly to himself. 

“Yep.” Rufio squinted into the distance, his orangeish eyes narrowing as he tried to determine what it was that was up ahead. “…what’s that?”

Alder narrowed his own eyes, his head aching painfully in the process. Instead of mentioning it once again, he just turned away. “It looks like…..something. I’m hungryy...” Alder whined, his stomach protesting all the more louder. 

Rufio shook his head and looked away, continuing onward in search of shelter. “I vote we stay away from it. Okay, we’ll get food soon.” Rufio then spotted something ahead. A shadow in a tree above them. It was a blocky shadow, Rufio also noticed a ladder stretching down below it. “We can sleep up there?” He asked, turning to Alder and pointing to the thing he had determined was a deer hunter’s stand. 

Alder nodded, though he was still scared. “Okay…but we have to go home soon…” He said, trembling just the tiniest bit. “I don’t like the dark…” He was instructed to go up the ladder before Rufio. It would be easier that way, in case Alder were to fall backwards. Rufio followed close behind, scrambling up onto the tiny stand. At least the stand was situated in the crook of two trees. Or perhaps it was really only one tree that had grown in separate directions. Either way, it added a sort of protective wall around the two blondes. This way they could sleep sitting up and not worry about tumbling from their perch. 

As soon as Rufio was safely up on the stand, Alder was close to him, wrapping his arms around Rufio tightly. Rufio, still in Alder’s grasp, took the fruit that they had gathered and broke it in half. “We’ll go home after we sleep a bit, mkay?” Rufio then heard the other blonde mention not enjoying the darkness. “I can see that.” He said, watching as Alder closed his eyes tightly as if that might somehow make the darkness go away. Rufio pressed Alder’s half of the fruit into his hands and pulled Alder into his arms tightly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He whispered reassuringly into the other’s ear, his own face reddening. 

Alder inhaled deeply and pulled back slightly before lifting the fruit to his lips and nibbling on it. Alder’s eyes widened slightly, it tasted really good. Quickly biting into the fruit, it wasn’t long before the entire thing was gone. Alder probably should have eaten before they left in the beginning but he had decided not to for once. Of all the days. He was starving at this point. “I’m scared…” Alder muttered lowly. “Why can’t we go home now?”

Rufio smiled as he watched Alder gobble the food up quickly. “Was it good? And don’t worry~ I won’t let anything happen~” He reassured the pilot, petting his hair gently while avoiding the wound on Alder’s head. As for why they couldn’t go home… “‘Cause reasons….I don’t know how to get there.” Rufio grumbled the last part, annoyed with their predicament. 

Alder grinned. “It was delicious. It makes me sleepy though.” He said, as if the fruit was the cause of his sudden tiredness, even though he had already been fighting sleep. “Can we go home now? Or…can we just sleep? I’m sleepy.” He sighed deeply and leaned over on Rufio’s shoulder. “Can I sleep now? Oy…” He said, not waiting for a reply before he continued. “I’m sleeping anyway….zzz….” 

Rufio reached up a hand and stroked Alder’s hair comfortingly. “Alright~” He replied, bringing his fruit up to his lips to nibble on it. “But I’ll wake you up in about an hour, kay? Oh…you’re already asleep.” Rufio grinned, shaking his head a bit. 

Alder nuzzled into Rufio. “Mkaaaaaaaaaaay~” He mumbled, his breathing slowing down as he drifted away into sleep. “I crashed…” He muttered in his sleep. “Rufio…don’t be mad…..mm….dark….so dark….I’m scared….don’t be angry.” 

Rufio reached out a hand and pulled Alder closer before petting his head. “Shh~ I’m not mad.” He replied, gazing out into the darkness.

They had to find their way home, somehow. How far away was the road at this point? Would they even find the road? How long could they stay out here? Rufio continued to gently pat Alder’s hair. Hopefully, they could find a way out of this mess. Rufio pressed a kiss to Alder’s head once more while holding Alder tight. “Don’t worry, I’m here.” He murmured. He would always be there.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lostness in the forest :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm yeah. Nothing to say here.

“Wakey-wakey~”

Alder was sleeping oh so peacefully. Why did that bothersome poking have to interrupt his sweet dreams? He was having such a nice dream. One where he was flying, Rufio beside him as they soared above the ocean, around the mountains, through the valleys. Then this stupid, insistent poking had to go and bother him. Alder opened one eye slowly to see Rufio, one finger out as he continuously jabbed it into Alder’s cheek. 

“Noooo….Five more minutes, Ruffy.” He grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Noo~” Rufio replied, continuing to poke at Alder’s cheek, though gentler this time. “We need to go now~” He knew Alder hated the mornings, but they had to get going. The sun was rising slowly over the horizon, but it was still rather dark. If they headed out now they’d have all day to find home. Daylight was currently being wasted!

Alder huffed and swatted at the hand sleepily; his fingers brushed against Rufio’s arm but did nothing to stop the blonde from poking him. “It’s too early…leave me alooone, please? I ‘s sleepy an’ ‘s early. Too early.” He muttered, his voice a low grumble as Rufio fought to wake him. Apparently Rufio wasn’t going to leave him alone until he got up. But maybe if Alder just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep Rufio would give up and go back to sleep or something. 

Rufio was persistent though. “We need to get home though. We shouldn’t burn daylight for sleeping. And it’s not early…it’s only 6 o’clock.” Rufio explained. He was a morning person, one of those scary things Alder had only ever read about. He had no idea that they actually existed. Morning people scared him. They woke up early and were HAPPY to wake up early. It was just…weird. Alder was sure that they only awoke that early so they could discuss plans for world domination or something.

Alder opened his eyes and wiped away the sleep slowly. “Too early, dude.” He muttered. “Okaaaay…” He sighed, giving up and outstretching his arms. “Carry me. I’m too tired to go on. I see a light~”

“Merr….fine.” Rufio agreed, getting the both of them down from the hunter stand before he allowed Alder to crawl up onto his back. “But if I drop you it’s not my fault.” Rufio then looked up into the sky. “You mean that bright ball of gas in the sky? Yeah, that’d be the sun.” He grinned, rolling his eyes at Alder’s overdramatic words. If Alder were ever actually in real trouble (say maybe a concussion) it would be hard to tell.

Alder leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Rufio’s neck and pressed his nose into Rufio’s soft hair, inhaling deeply. “No, that other ball.” He spoke to the hair, his eyes closed as he figured he could always sleep here like this. Rufio totally wouldn’t notice if he fell asleep on his back right? “The one that….wait…yeah, that one. The moon or the star or some shit like that.”

Rufio smirked when he felt Alder press his nose into his hair. “Like the way I smell?” He asked, his gaze traveling upward in search of whatever it was Alder was talking about. “Umm….there aren’t any other things up….oh wait. That’s the silhouette of the moon. It’s about to go down though. Isn’t it pretty?”

Alder moved his head to Rufio’s shoulder and sighed deeply. “Yes~ You smell like happiness. I like happiness. And mhm~ The moon is prettiful.” Alder smiled, though his eyes were still closed and he hadn’t bothered to look up at the moon thing that Rufio was talking about. “….are we home yet?”

“Happiness?” Rufio asked, confused as to what that might smell like. “I didn’t think that had a scent. Well maybe if you wake up earlier you can see it more often.” Rufio then surveyed the forest around them. Home? Alder could ask a hundred times more but that wouldn’t put them any closer to home. “Erm…no. We’re not home yet,” Rufio wasn’t even sure what direction home was even in,“but I think I can see a house or something up ahead…maybe they have a phone.” Rufio pondered allowed as he continued to walk towards a shape in the distance.

Alder smiled. “Or maybe they’ll be really nice and let me sleep there. And happiness does have a smell. It smells like you~.” Alder then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “I’makick these bishes out of the house if they don’t let me sleeeeeeep.”

Rufio shook his head. “No sleeping ‘til we get home. Umm…okay. You just smell like waffles and Alder. And don’t be rude to the possible redneck bumpkins.” 

Waffles. That word kicked Alder into hungry-mode. He could taste them now. Steamy, yummy waffles drenched in syrup. “If they don’t have syrup I’makill them.” Alder said, quite seriously as he stared intently at the house they were approaching. “I need syrup…for stuff.”

Rufio glanced over his shoulder curiously. “Do you need it for porn?” Alder just laughed as they finally made their way to the door. Rufio sat Alder down onto his feet and stared at the shabby looking door. The whole building was old looking. It was made of wood and the roof was rusted tin. The door hung on in a lopsided fashion. The only signs of inhabitance were the yellow glow from the window and the smell of something cooking. “You wanna knock first or should I?” 

Alder stared at the ragged door before raising his fist slowly. “Um…I’ll knock.”He rapped on the door quickly. There was a silence for a moment before the door was pulled open quickly, a wild stinky forest hobo man-thing appearing in the doorway, looking pissed.

“WHAT DER YER WERNT?” The man/bear/hobo/scary monster thing yelled, glaring down at the two blondes before him. The man before them was rather intimidating. He wasn’t very much taller than Alder, but he was larger by far. A rounded potbelly exited the house before the man, and a wild beard just about ate the man’s face.

Rufio slowly backed away, trying to appear casual. “…nothin’.” He replied lowly, raising his hands with the palms outward, showing that he wasn’t going to hurt the some-what insane hobo man. Within his mind he was chanting ‘ComeonAlder,comeonAlder,leavehimalone,let’sgo,comeon.’

Alder stared up at the hobo man thing like a deer in the headlights. The man was scary, but Alder’s hunger was far scarier at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Alder opened his mouth to speak. “I want your food!” Alder said in a rush, not giving the man time to process what he had said before he ducked past the forest hobo and darted into the kitchen. “Dude! You have no food in here!” 

The hobo man growled and turned around, glaring at the blonde intruder. “Get outtermahherse!” He yelled. “That’s a’cause I eat tresspassers, nergit!”

Rufio, still standing at the door in fright, called out to his lover. “Alder! I think we should leave the nice man ALONE!”Rufio’s eyes widened a bit. Wouldn’t Alder get the message and just leave? Did the pilot have any sense of danger - scratch that, did the pilot have any sense at all?

It was at that moment that Alder came darting from the house, a bag of rice under his arm and a can of beans in his hand. “Okay thanks dude! Bye! Rufio! Let’s go!” He yelled, laughing crazily as he swept Rufio up onto his back. 

Rufio somehow managed to rearrange himself so he was piggyback riding Alder. “GIVE BACK MER FERD! STERPID RERTEN CHIDREN!” The forest hobo shook his fist in the direction of the retreating blondes but made no move to actually chase them. 

Rufio wrapped his legs about the other’s waist and tugged on Alder’s hair, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that the hobo had not moved. “Run faster!” He instructed, punctuating his words by giving Alder’s hair another tug. 

Alder darted through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over various holes and tree roots that obstructed the path. “WAAAAHH!” Alder wailed, gripping the stolen food tightly. “HE’S GONNA GET USSSSS!” Alder turned and looked over his shoulder towards the shack but before he could get a clear view, he was tumbling towards the ground. “Wah!” He gasped as Rufio was flung from his back and they both were sent tumbling to the forest floor. Just as they hit the ground, a loud bang was heard in the distance. Apparently the hobo thing wasn’t too broke, as he could afford a gun.

Rufio fell, quite ungracefully, from Alder’s back and connected with a tree. He grumbled under his breath and let out a small “oww” before sitting up and glaring at Alder. Rufio had to suppress a sigh, it was just one thing after another with Alder; but it wasn’t like they both didn’t enjoy it. They’d have plenty of stories to tell the grandkids…wait….the cats. They could tell their stories to the cats. 

Alder picked himself up and crawled over to Rufio. “Rufio? Are you okay? Beokaybeokaybeokaybeokay!” He chanted, freaking out as he heard the small sound of pain from Rufio. 

Rufio sat up woozily. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. Stop freaking ooouuuuttt.” He moved a hand back and attempted to stand. Sharp pain shot up from his ankle, causing him to fall back to the ground. 

Alder grabbed Rufio’s shoulders and whined slightly. “Rufioooo~ Are your feetsies okay? Are you dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?” Alder asked in a rush, not even bothering to hold up any fingers before he reached down and allowed Rufio to climb onto his back once more. “Come on babe, I’ll save you!” He said, trying to sound heroic. “Now….crap. Which direction do we go?”

“No whining. And you’re not holding any fingers up.” Rufio said as he latched onto Alder. “You’d better not drop me. Again….erm…Iunno…follow the sun?”

Alder continued through the forest, this time he had enough sense to not run. “Mamma always told me not to look into the eyes of the su-un~ But mama~ That’s where the fun isss~” Alder sang before grinning. “Right, okay. Don’t stumble.” He instructed himself as he broke into a light jog.

“No singing.” Rufio’s stomach grumbled. “Mer, did you remember not to leave the food ya stole?”

Alder shook his head. “Nope! I remembered~ But all I got is rice and canned beans.” He frowned, shifting the rice in his arm so it wouldn’t be such an annoying weight. 

Rufio reached around Alder and grabbed for the rice then opened the bag and started munching on it like it was candy. He must have been really hungry to eat dried rice. 

Alder glanced over his shoulder as the sound of crunching reached his ears. To be more precise, the crunching was coming from right beside his ears. “Ruffyyyy you can’t eat dry rice! It’ll make you sick!” Not to mention the fact that the crunching was a bit annoying.

Rufio stuck out his tongue and ate even more of the crunchy grains. “I have an iron stomach. I’ll be fine.” He grinned. They were both very, very hungry.

Alder frowned and slowed his pace. “But….but I’m hungry too, Ruffy.”

Rufio closed up the bag of beans and shifted his weight on Alder’s back. “Then put me down and hand me the can of beans.” 

Alder looked around the area and came to a small clearing. That would be a perfect camping place. Alder was getting tired. As much as he enjoyed carrying Rufio around, it was getting pretty tiring. Not to mention that he was sleepy and his head was beginning to hurt again. Before putting Rufio down though, Alder searched about the area and managed to kick together a pile of leaves and shaped them into a bed-like blob. He smiled lovingly down at the bed and crouched down so that he could place Rufio on it. “Okay, how are we gonna open it?” Alder asked as he gently put Rufio down.

Rufio felt his cheeks flame and he glanced to the side in embarrassment. “Youdidn’thavetomakemeabed.” He muttered. Mentally shaking away the embarrassment, he fished for a nearby rock and began to bash it against the can. “With my mad skills.” He grinned as he poured a bit of the rice into the can, letting the grains soak up the bean juice. “….You got a lighter?”

Alder blinked in confusion and sat down beside Rufio. “Oh? No, I don’t smoke. And I did haveta make you a bed.” He grinned and ruffled Rufio’s hair gently. “I want you to be comfy.” He smiled, a blush showing lightly on his own face.

“Don’trufflemyhair.” Rufio blushed. “Merr…you don’t have to smoke to keep a lighter.” He grumbled as he dug around in his pockets for one. Brandishing the lighter, he grinned. “Preparedness!” Rufio caught the blush on Alder’s cheeks and leaned forward to press his lips against Alder’s. “So cute~”

Alder giggled lightly and leaned over, kissing Rufio once more. “Yay~ Oh I don’t carry a lighter because I don’t know how they work and burning stuff down is bad” Alder could be logical at times, not often but he could still show a bit of sense when he needed to. 

Rufio thought about Alder with a lighter and suppressed a frightened shudder. “….hrm…yeah…you probs shouldn’t keep a lighter.” He nodded and held the lighter under the can of beans. “This might take a while.”

Alder stared at the flickering flame. “You could make a campfire and we could do other stuff to pass the time.” Alder suggested, winking flirtatiously. 

Rufio noted that Alder was staring at the flames and caught him on it. “…don’t stare at the fire…hrm…sounds fun~” Rufio grinned in response to them doing other things to pass the time. “But~ It’s too dry for a campfire…might burn down the whole forest.”

Alder leaned back and stared up at the sky. “Oh…well we could…umm….I dunno. You think of something.” Alder suggested, rolling over and watching as Rufio heated the beans. It took nearly forever, but the food eventually heated to a nice temperature and the two were able to eat their dinner. 

~*Next Morning*~

“Ruffiiiiee~” Alder sang softly, cuddling Rufio. “How’s your footsie?” He asked when he was sure that his lover was awake. Of course Rufio was awake, he was a morning guy whereas Alder could easily sleep the entire day away.

Rufio grinned and cuddled the other back. “It’s fine~ Still hurts a bit and I can’t walk on it but meh~ How’s your head?” He asked, reaching a hand up to gently run it through Alder’s hair as he cuddled him.

Alder grimaced lightly at the mentioning of his head. He had been trying to ignore it. “Mehh…” Alder groaned. “Kinda hurts. But I’m hungry and sleepy and that’s annoying. Can we go home now?” Alder asked, moving so that he was lying with his head on Rufio’s shoulder. “Can we go home now? I don’t like the forest.”

At that moment a completely random bird hooted. It was probably a confused owl.

“You’re always hungry and sleepy though.” Rufio smiled, nuzzling Alder. When was the pilot ever not hungry or sleepy? Rufio was willing to bet that even during their games of checkers Alder was thinking about food or sleep. “We can once we figure out how to get home.” Rufio said gently, the reminder that they were still lost was like a sharp slap in the face. “I don’t like it either.” Rufio replied and hugged Alder close, snuggling him. 

Alder nuzzled back into the embrace. It was loving moments like these that made him feel special. Of course, this moment was short lived when Alder remembered where they were. “I wanna go home now! Get on my back and I’ll find home! ….Or get us way more lost.”

A rumble sounded in the distance, though the noise went unnoticed by both of the blondes. 

Rufio pulled Alder’s chin over and pressed their lips together gently before pulling away with a suggestive wink. “Or we could rest here a bit…and consummate this forest.” 

Alder smiled against the kiss and leaned forward for yet another. “Is your ankle good enough for that though? I don’t wanna hurt you~” He let out a small laugh and ran his hand along Rufio’s leg before stopping and squinting into the distance. “Did you hear something?”

Rufio regained Alder’s attention by biting down on the pilot’s collarbone. “A little thing like that ain’tgonna keep me down.” He winked at Alder before moving back down and licking Alder’s neck. “Noo….” Rufio explained, glancing into the distance. “I don’t think so? All I hear is a bird.” A very annoying bird at that.

Yet another rumble sounded in the distance, closer this time. “Okay, I think I hear a-“ Alder was cut off with another bite from Rufio. “Mmmkay,” Alder groaned. “I heard nothing~” He smirked and licked the shell of Rufio’s ear. He loved the reaction he got from it, Rufio didn’t blush a lot, and when he did he tried not to let Alder see it. 

Just as Alder predicted, Rufio’s face lit up in a blush and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Mmdunlickmaear.” He muttered against Alder’s neck as he dragged his tongue along Alder’s jawline and tugged on the hem of Alder’s pants. Those needed to go.

Once more, the rumble sounded, only closer again. The two blondes might have heard it, but if they did they completely ignored it. They were too engrossed in other things to care about strange noises. 

Alder wiggled lightly, moving his legs so that he was sitting on his knees. “Don’t play with my pants, Ruffy~” Alder sighed and ran his fingers through Rufio’s hair, pulling gently on them whenever Rufio gave a little nip to his skin.

Rufio smirked and pulled back a bit to wink at Alder. “I’ll play with your pants all I want.” He teased as he shimmied his hand into Alder’s jeans, his fingers tickling the tiny hairs there and moving closer and closer to the spot Alder wanted so desperately to be touched.

Alder groaned and moved closer to Rufio. “Don’t tease me.” Alder very nearly growled as he gripped Rufio’s shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Rufio pulled back for a moment with a devious grin. “But it’s funnn~” He connected their lips once more and wasted no time in moving his tongue into Alder’s mouth. While doing that, Rufio moved his fingers down slowly and fondled Alder through his boxers, grinning into the kiss when Alder arched into the touch, silently begging Rufio to touch more.

Alder huffed and disconnected their lips before pushing Rufio onto his back. “Since your foot is hurt, I have another idea.” He suggested as he quickly stripped out of his pants, sighing in relief when the constricting garment was finally ridded. 

Rufio squirmed beneath him, somewhat wary of where this was going, but he was willing to fight back if Alder tried anything. Alder brought his hands down shakily and, with the help of Rufio and careful movements around Rufio’s ankles, managed to shed Rufio of his pants and boxers in one go. He let out a sigh when his erection touched the warm summer air and shuddered when he felt Alder straddle him. At some point, Alder had ridded himself of both his shirt and his boxers. Alder reached down and removed Rufio’s shirt as well. As soon as Rufio was able to move his arms back down, he was gripping Alder’s butt cheeks, moving his fingers along the soft flesh.

Alder grinned and rocked himself gently, brushing his backside against Rufio’s cock. “I was thinking…” Alder began, continuing to gyrate his hips. “We could try something different.” He whispered, dragging his tongue slowly along Rufio’s ear. “Since your foot is hurt.” 

Rufio gripped Alder’s butt and wiggled as he watched the pilot bring his fingers to his own lips and lick in a deliberately slow way. The way his tongue drifted over the digits, sucking gently. Rufio involuntarily buck his hips when Alder let out a growl. 

Alder lifted himself a tiny bit and moved the fingers into himself, closing his eyes slowly. Alder moved himself into alignment with Rufio’s cock and rotated his hips, brushing his asshole against the tip of Rufio’s cock, grinning when he felt a few drops of pre smear against him. Without wasting any more time, Alder shifted and lowered himself, letting gravity do the work for him.

Rufio let out a light groan, relishing in the tight warmth around him. His fingers worked along Alder’s hips and pulled the fighter pilot down deeper onto his cock. Alder gasped, but Rufio couldn’t help himself. The wonderful feelings were, well, wonderful. Rufio gave the soft flesh another squeeze and thrust upwards gently, trying to feel even more of the tight grip that Alder’s wall had him in.

Alder brought his hands down to Rufio’s chest and leaned against them, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the intrusion. You’d think that by now he would have gotten use to the stretching. Of course, it didn’t take that long for the uncomfortable feeling to ebb away. Alder hummed in the back of his throat and leaned forward, gripping Rufio’s hands as he urged the other into a passionate kiss. While doing that, Alder lifted his hips and slammed them back downward, causing the two to gasp into each other’s mouths. 

Rufio moved his hands up and pressed his thumbs into the flesh around Alder’s nipples, grinning when he felt Alder pick up the pace. Rufio gripped Alder tighter, trying to buck up to meet Alder’s, but the pilot wasn’t having it. Alder lifted his hips with a light tsk and left just the tip inside; Rufio below him gasping and trying to burry himself into Alder once more. With a quick kiss to Rufio’s lips, Alder slammed back down onto the shaft and set the pace once more, his hips moving faster and faster. 

“Rufio~” Alder sighed, smacking his hips downward, he was getting close, as was Rufio – what with the way Alder constricted around him and the way the blonde pilot gasped and mewled whenever he impaled himself. Pre-cum dripped from both of them, tricking across Rufio’s chest and slicking Alder’s walls. The familiar tightness built up in his stomach as he moved faster, desperate to reach his release. 

Rufio growled and gripped at Alder’s hips, his own climax fast approaching. Fingers digging into Alder’s hips, Rufio began thrusting erratically to meet Alder’s. “Alder…ha.” Rufio whispered huskily, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. 

Alder moved his hands down to Rufio’s chest and leaned on them, whispering and panting as he tried to hold back his climax for just a little longer. Rufio had to be close too, right? If they could cum together it would- “Ah! Rufio..I’m…haanngh…” Alder groaned, finally giving in to the amazing feelings. He leaned forward, his cock twitching as he released himself onto Rufio’s chest. Hopefully Rufio wouldn’t be too upset about that.

Rufio couldn’t hold on, not with the look of pure pleasure that passed across Alder’s face or the way he clamped down on Rufio and held him tight, the walls attempting to milk him. Rufio let out a groan and thrust himself further into Alder, releasing himself with a sigh. “Alder…” He panted, his voice husky. 

Alder sighed and pressed a kiss to Rufio’s lips gently before rolling over. “Rufio~” Alder panted, trying to regain his breath as he cuddled into Rufio’s side. “I love chu.” He said, his face flushed with the remains of his orgasm. 

Rufio brought an arm up tiredly and wrapped it around Alder. “I know~ I love you too.” He mumbled, his face going even redder. 

It was at this moment that the two finally noticed the loud rumbling overhead. Apparently it had been there for a while. Alder looked up, blinking sleepily as he snuggled into Rufio. “Look, a plane.” He smiled before closing his eyes again. 

Rufio lovingly rubbed circles along Alder’s shoulder. “So cute~” He whispered to himself as he gazed to the sky. “Wait…plane? Ergawd…Er…” Rufio poked Alder, trying to get him to awaken. “I….I think t-that’s a r-rescue plane.”

Alder blinked awake and stared up at the plane before blushing a brilliant shade of red. “But, but I’m like….I’m naked!” Alder yelled, jumping up quickly and nearly falling over in his attempt to find his pants. “Don’t look at meh bodeh!” He screamed at the sky, as if the plane could actually hear him. Alder jumped in his attempt to get his pants up as he searched the ground for his shirt.

“But it’s such a nice body.” Rufio grinned, sitting up and finding his own pants. Seeing Alder’s distress, Rufio tossed him his own shirt. “Mer….dowehavetogetonit?”

Alder grabbed the shirt and cuddled it. “It smells like youuuu~” Alder smiled and stared at Rufio. At some point while Alder was beginning to drift off, Rufio must have cleaned himself up. Alder blushed at that and pulled Rufio’s shirt on. 

“That’s ‘cause it’s mine. If it didn’t, I’d be worried.” Rufio replied, sticking out his tongue as he pulled his pants on. The plane then landed, because they were totally in a place where a plane would have no difficulty landing… Rufio stared at the plane wide-eyed anddidn’t move. “ohgod…”

Alder smiled cheerfully at Rufio. “It smells like me too though.” Alder then turned and watched the plane land. “Ya know, the woods are way funner.”

Rufio rolled his eyes. “Imagine that~ I so wonder how that happened.” Rufio replied as he shook just the tiniest bit. “But I thought you wanted to go home?”

Alder nodded. “I do wanna go home~” Alder then tilted his head to the side slightly. “Hey babe, are you shaking? You cold?” Alder grinned and hugged Rufio to keep him warm.

Rufio blushed with a mewl and hugged Alder back. “No! I’m not shaking.” He grumbled under his breath and looked at Alder in confusion. “Then why do you want to stay in the woods?”

Alder grinned mischievously. “Because it’s a fun place to do stuff.” Alder blinked. “Did you just mewl? Heehee~” Alder giggled and hugged Rufio tighter. “Let’s go home.”

“And places to get eaten by scary woodsmen?” Rufios eyes widened in denial . “NO, I DIDN’T.” His entire face went into a blush and he fruitlessly fought back another mewl. “You lead the way…” He said, the fear in his voice unnoticed by Alder. Rufio buried his face in Alder’s shoulder. The sooner that he got this over with, the sooner he could be home. 

“Okeydokey~” Alder bubbled before walking up to the plane with Rufio in tow. “Let’s get on now, yeah?” Alder asked gently as he petted Rufio’s hair. 

Rufio responded by squeezing Alder tightly, oh so very tightly bro. “Meep. No. No…how ‘bout we go back and take the woodsman’s ummm…house. Let’s take his house then it can be our house! WON’T THAT BE FUN?” Rufio asked, his voice turning hysterical as he fought for a way out of getting onto a plane. He hated planes, they were his one greatest fear and he had to get on one now. 

“Oh my God, dude you’re squishing me!” Alder yelled, wiggling in Rufio’s grasp. “Hahaha no~ Wegotta go home now, Rufio.” Alder explained, pressing a kiss to Rufio’s forehead. 

Instead of releasing his grip on Alder, Rufio only gripped him tighter. “Sorry” Rufio muttered, blush ever present. “But…we could make his home OUR home!”

Alder gasped and tried to pry Rufio off of him. “Can’t….breathe…No, dude come on.” Alder laughed and grabbed for Rufio’s hand in an attempt to drag him onto the plane. 

Rufio loosened his hold a bit and resisted Alder, mewling lightly when Alder grabbed his hand and tried to pull him forward. 

“Come on Rufio. Here, you want to hold my hand? Are you scared? I will make you unscared!” Alder offered, smiling sweetly at Rufio. “We can…” Alder dropped off, moving closer to Rufio and whispering in his ear. “havesexonaplanetocalmyournerves?”

Rufio glared a Alder. “Of course I’m not scared…” He grumbled before grabbing onto Alder’s outstretched hand. “Merr….O-okay…” He whimpered and slowly inched forward.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Alder smiled brightly and skipped forward, dragging Rufio along.

Rufio was just barely inside when he stopped dead and went white. “Idunwannagoinanyfurther!”

“Come on, nothing to fear~” Alder smiled, trying his best to calm Rufio. He was used to fearless, dominant Rufio, not scared and trembling Rufio. 

“I think I’ll just…stand here….or something…” Rufio’s eyes went wide as the engines started up again.

“Come on, look out the window~ We’re about to take off!” Alder bounced with excitement and clutched onto Rufio’s hand. He had finally gotten Rufio on a plane with him! This was going to be so much fun, oh so much fun.

Rufio squirmed in the grasp and stood rooted to the floor. “Noooooooo….I’m good…I’m think I’m just gonna….keep my eyes closed for a bit.” Rufio said somewhat shakily as the engines roared to life and the plane began moving. 

“Okay~ Sit on the floor with me!” Alder smiled and plopped down on the floor in front of Rufio. “You don’t look so good.” Alder noted and frowned with worry. “You want a hug? You feeling airsick? I’ll rub your tummy and make you feel better.” Alder offered with a light smile and his arms held open.

Rufio sat down slowly and straddled Alder’s lap. “Mer….okay.” He blushed and hugged Alder tightly. 

Alder laughed and hugged Rufio back. “It won’t be long now Rufio. We’re heading home~”


	6. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane ride home. Nothing but smut. Can be skipped if so desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut~

“Rufio! Open your eyes! Look~” The blonde haired pilot laughed, staring out of the window at the passing clouds. He was sitting on the floor on a rescue plane, Rufio straddling him with his arms around Alder’s neck tightly. Alder ran his hand down along Rufio’s back in an attempt to calm the frightened man. It apparently wasn’t working too well.

“Wonderful.” He said, moving back slightly to peek an eye open. 

“We can be home soon and then we can have ice cream and fun stuff and – oh yeah! Fix your footsie.” Alder smiled, leaned back against the side of the aircraft, and grinned. So this was what it took to get Rufio on an airplane? Alder held down a laugh, maybe he’d have to get lost in the forest again. Of course, next time he’d have to do it on purpose.

“Ice tea flavored ice cream?” Rufio asked hopefully, moving to look into Alder’s eyes. “And get your head checked out.” He stuck his tongue out a bit, trying to lighten his own mood as he reached for Alder’s hands. He ran his fingers along Alder’s and poked at the palm, playing with his fingers to distract himself.

Alder rolled his eyes, as if he could forget about his head. “Mmmmkaaaaayyy. Sure, ice tea flavor is good. And yeah, my head is fine though.” Alder explained. He really didn’t want to go to the hospital. He’d have to go with Rufio, but still, he didn’t want the doctors to touch him. Doctors were scary. 

“It’s always good to check these things out though.” 

“Fine, I will later.” Alder hummed and brought their entwined fingers to his lips. He stuck out his tongue and slowly dragged it across their knuckles. Grinning to himself for coming up with a good distraction, Alder licked at Rufio’s index finger and hoped it would be enough to get Rufio’s (and his own) mind off of the hospital.

Rufio leaned forward and kissed Alder, sighing submissively. 

“But you know…” Alder ran his fingers through Rufio’s hair and broke away for a moment. “I have other things in mind for when we get home.” He muttered against the other’s lips.

Rufio tilted his head and licked along Alder’s ear slowly. “We could always do them now though~” As if they didn’t just do these things while they were on the ground. Did it never end? Rufio didn’t care, and Alder really wasn’t about to argue.

The pilot looked over his shoulder and, deciding he didn’t want to say anything, just shut the small door to the cockpit with a grimace. He’d clean out the plane later, very thoroughly. On second thought, he might just burn it or something. 

Alder moved his head to capture Rufio’s ear between his teeth. “On the plane?” Alder asked, smirking against the soft skin of his earlobe. “That’d be so awesome.” Alder whispered the last part, mostly to himself. He got Rufio on a plane and now they were going to have even more fun on it. Couldn’t really get any better, could it?

Rufio moved even further into Alder’s lap and leaned over so that he could lick behind Alder’s ear. Dragging his tongue slowly, teasing the sensitive skin enough to make the man beneath him shudder. Upon hearing the word “plane” from Alder, he tried, and failed, to hold back a flinch.

Alder, seeing the flinch, assumed it was because of the way he had licked at Rufio’s ear. “Heehee~ You flinched. You like the little licks, eh?” Alder squirmed lightly and turned his head to bite down on Rufio’s shoulder and grip at Rufio’s hair. He really wasn’t one for teasing. 

Rufio blushed and nipped at Alder lightly. “Did not….mer, maybe.” Rufio then arched his back and moaned the slightest bit as he nuzzled into Alder and attempted to take off Alder’s shirt. 

“heehee~” Alder never thought he could be more aroused than anything before that, until Rufio started moaning and acting all submissive. That right there sent a fresh wave of arousal through his body. Alder fumbled with his shirt, trying to rip the thing over his head with the help of Rufio. “Damn…shirts…” Alder grumbled. Finally ridden of the pestering shirt, Alder grasped Rufio’s face with both hands and kissed him forcefully, trying to convey his love.

Rufio smiled, eyes half-lidded. “Wa’s so funny?” He asked, though he didn’t really care for an answer once Alder started kissing him like that. “Hahh~” Rufio let out a satisfied moan and allowed his mouth to be entered. Their tongues fought it out, but Rufio lost – no, he LET Alder do it. He wasn’t being submissive, noooo, that would be preposterous. 

Alder laughed again and moved his hand to Rufio’s leg; both were resting on either side of Alder’s hips. “You’re moaning.” He grinned. “You likely?” He teased, stroking the leg slowly. 

Rufio shook his head. “’m not –mmmhhhh- moaning.” Rufio groaned. “Dunnn grope meeee.” Rufio huffed and felt his cheeks heat up. “Maybe.” He glared and leaned forward, quickly taking Alder’s nipple into his mouth. 

Alder moaned and arched into the feeling. “Mmmh, nooo, don’t.” Alder gripped Rufio’s shoulder tightly and shoved Rufio onto the floor of the plane, looming over the other. “I’ll always grope you.” Alder smirked and slid his hand up Rufio’s leg, moving it closer and closer. 

Rufio stared up at Alder and tried to hold back the moans and mewls that threatened to escape from his mouth. Rufio wiggled, hoping that in doing so he could get Alder to touch him. The two wasted no time in ridding each other of pants, cutting to the chase and pulling the boxers down with them. Then Rufio pulled Alder down into a lustful kiss, thrusting his tongue into Alder’s mouth.

Alder hummed into the kiss and let Rufio explore. After a moment, Alder pulled away and tapped Rufio’s lips when the writhing blonde tried to connect their lips again. “Uh…here…suck on these.” Alder instructed, his face darkening as he tried to appear dominant. 

Rufio stared at the fingers and went wide-eyed when he realized that he was going to bottom this time. He had never done it that way before. But the blush on Alder’s face, combined with the shaking fingers held up to him, and the fact that he was scared of the plane, made him comply. Rufio stuck out his tongue and encircled the digits, drawing them into his mouth. He closed his eyes and let his mouth do the work, slathering up the fingers.

Satisfied that they were lubed up enough, Alder withdrew the fingers and pushed one gently against Rufio’s ring of muscles. Rufio flinched slightly at the odd feeling. “Shh~” Alder coaxed, rubbing the finger along gently but not putting it inside. “Relax, or it’ll hurt.” 

Rufio nodded and took a deep breath, letting himself relax, though he just tensed up even more when he felt Alder’s finger finally entered him. He stilled himself when he heard the gentle reassurances from Alder and allowed him to press another finger inside. 

Alder moved his fingers inside of Rufio. He was so damn tight; this was never going to work if Rufio didn’t just relax. Alder pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, searching for a spot in Rufio that would make him feel good. Curling his fingers and making scissoring motions, he was at least able to arouse Rufio, making him relax. It wasn’t until he inserted the third finger, that he received a sharp gasp from Rufio.

“St-stop…just…ow…wait…” Rufio gasped, gripping Alder’s shoulders tightly as moisture gathered at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Alder stilled his fingers immediately and pressed kissed to Rufio’s face. Alder furrowed his brow. If Rufio couldn’t handle the fingers, how could he handle the real thing? Alder really didn’t want to hurt Rufio. Alder was about to stop altogether when he heard a little groan from Rufio. Alder blinked and Rufio opened his eyes. 

“Ah, Alder, I want…hah…” Rufio gasped, gyrating his hips into Alder’s hand.

“Hmm?” Alder asked, deciding to have a little bit of fun with this. Alder pumped his fingers in and out of Rufio. “What do you want?” 

Rufio was panting. Instead of replying with words, Rufio reached up and pulled Alder down for another kiss. Alder growled and fought with Rufio’s tongue as he continued to press his fingers into Rufio. With one particularly harsh thrust, Rufio broke the kiss and panted, mewling in pleasure. “Th-there.Again.”

Alder hummed in thought and smirked. He pulled each finger out, slowly retracting the digits from the tight walls. 

Rufio glared up at Alder, his cheeks enflamed. Alder just grinned and pecked him quickly on the lips. “You ready, baby?” Alder asked, stroking himself slowly as he lined himself up. Rufio nodded and moved his hands to Alder’s shoulders. “This…this might...uh…actually…this is going to hurt. But it’ll feel better.” Alder blushed, his words tumbling out. “But uhm, if you don’t like it then I can, uh, I can stop and, uh, yeah.”

Rufio grinned and rotated his hips, groaning as Alder’s erection brushed against his entrance. Alder smiled down at him and moved forward, moving Rufio’s legs so that he could reach his entrance. Aligning himself, he slid inside slowly, stopping after about an inch. Rufio had gone stiff, his eyes clenched as he tried to relax himself. “Just…give me a sec.”

Alder nodded and waited before sliding in a bit more. When he finally bottomed out, he sighed and rested his forehead against Rufio’s. “Just…ha...tell me when.”

Rufio peeked open his eyes and sighed deeply, the pain ebbing away into a slightly uncomfortable feeling. “Y-yeah.” Rufio experimented a bit and moved his hips ever so slightly, causing the both of them to gasp out. Rufio wrapped his legs around Alder’s back tightly, trying to drag him in deeper. Alder moved his hips a bit, pulling himself out before thrusting back inside. God, it was so tight. If he didn’t focus he was going to cum way too early. 

Alder groaned and pumped his hips into Rufio, the sound of skin on skin contact driving him wild. There was no way he was going to last long like this. He thrust in again, going harder and deeper with each stroke. Rufio was a moaning mess below him, lifting his hips in an attempt to drive Alder deeper with each thrust. 

“Ahh!” Rufio gasped and let out a long groan. “Al, ah, Alder, right, hngh, there.” Alder remembered this spot and drove himself into it repetitively. Their bodies were both coated in a sheen of sweat, their hair sticking to their foreheads. Grunting and panting filled the air, making them both momentarily forget that they were on an airplane. 

Alder felt a pressure growing in his loins and snapped his hips faster and faster, desperate to finish. Supporting himself on one arm, he brought the other between their bodies and wrapped it around Rufio's cock. “Hanh, Ruffy, c-cum with me.” He begged, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. 

Rufio nodded, far too pleasured to reply with words. Instead he clamped his muscles down tightly around Alder, his cock twitching and spurting against Alder’s chest. Alder nearly laughed aloud with glee, Rufio came before him! Alder gave Rufio’s cock another squeeze before he lost himself in Rufio’s depths. He spasmed and let himself go, continuing to move his hips as he emptied his seed into Rufio. 

Alder and Rufio were both a panting mess when they finally fell from their highs. Alder pulled out and moved onto his back. Thankfully, there were little towels nearby on a chair. How they had gotten there, or why they were there, was a good question but Alder didn’t really care to ask. He grabbed the fluffy towel and wiped his chest down with a smirk at Rufio before cleaning him up as well. 

Rufio lay there, his face flushed. “Are we on the ground yet?”

Alder pulled Rufio close and cuddled him, smiling when Rufio hugged him back. “Yeah, I think so. You ready to go home, Ruffy baby?”

Rufio narrowed his eyes at the pet name. “Don’tcallmeRuffy.” He then glanced to the window. “As long as I get off this thing I don’t care where we go.”

Alder laughed and hugged Rufio tighter. “But this is fun~”

Rufio huffed and leaned his head forward onto Alder’s shoulder. “Fun for you and the pilot maybe. Mm….’m tired.”

Alder frowned in defeat, his mood deflating and heart dropping at Rufio’s words. “You’re not having fun?” He asked, staring at the floor. He thought for sure that Rufio had been having fun that’s why he himself was having so much fun. So Rufio didn’t like the ride, or the cuddles, or the sex, or anything? He wasn’t enjoying himself. “Oh.” He smiled sadly and looked back up, replacing it with a cheery one. “Come ‘ere~ Sleep on my lap.”

“I never said that.” So he did enjoy himself? Alder felt a sure of happiness and closed his eyes with a smile. Rufio mumbled before moving so that his head was in Alder’s lap.They were both still completely stark naked, but they didn’t care. They were happy and sleepy.

Alder leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, his fingers working absently through Rufio’s hair. This was perfect. To be on an airplane, with Rufio, then have sex, and to be the one topping! Alder sighed happily. “We’ll be home really soon, you can take a nap though.”

Just at that moment, the pilot hesitantly opened the door to the cockpit and called out, not turning around. “We’re here!”

Rufio magically went from near sleep to wide wake. “Really pilot person?” Rufio asked, bouncing up and nearly toppling over with the sharp pain that shot up his leg. Fumbling around for his pants, Rufio bounced on his feet, jerking the pants up as quickly as he could. “C’mon Alder!” He yelled, racing out of the plane and flopping down in the grass, momentarily forgetting his foot and backside pain. 

Alder had barely grabbed his own pants before Rufio had darted out of the plane. “Okay hold- where’d you go?” Alder asked, pulling on his (Rufio’s) shirt and stepping out of the plane. He smiled when he saw Rufio face down on the ground. 

Rufio threw an arm across Alder when he felt the blonde flop down beside him. “Mmmmm.” Rufio sighed, from the looks of it he appeared to be kissing the ground.

“Are you okay? You’re making noises. Like whale noises.Nnnaaaaaaaaaa…..wait, I don’t speak whale.”

“I’m fine~” Rufio replied nearly laughing in pure joy. “Mmmnawt whale noises!” He was totally NOT molesting the ground at that point. Poor ground…

“What are you doing to the ground?” Alder asked, his eyes narrowing in something close to fear. Reaching out a hand, he poked at Rufio’s butt. “Hey…come on.”

Rufio twitched at the poke, his butt still sore from their activities. “I’m showing it how much I love it.” Okay, yeah, he was definitely molesting the ground. But could anyone blame him? He hated planes.

Alder crossed his arms with a playful pout. “I wish you loved me that much.” He laughed, shaking his head at Rufio. “Now come on, babe, let’s go home.”


	7. Service, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the ladies at the hospital are bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alder and Rufio make it home from the forest, only to visit a place far worse.

“Rufio~” A familiar call echoed into the living room, bouncing off the walls of the hallway to reach the Texan’s ears. Rufio was accustomed to this. It really was the same every morning. He awoke hours before Alder even thought about crawling out of bed. Sometimes it was nice to cuddle up with Alder and just lay there but, being a morning person, Rufio couldn’t stay there for long – no matter how nice it felt. So this is where it generally ended up, Alder rolling out of bed and flying into the living room just so he could curl up on the couch and sleep a little bit more. “Rufio~” Came the call again, this time complete with the blonde haired pilot. “Hello baby~”

Rufio blinked and turned his attention to his lover. Alder had at least bothered to throw on some clothes this morning. Generally the man came walking into the living room naked or with only boxers on. “Oh. Hi.” Rufio smiled, moving his feet from their perch on the armrest so that Alder could sit down. “Cursed pet names.” He grumbled under his breath as he sat up and draped an arm across the back of the couch.

Alder leaned over and rested his head on Rufio’s shoulder. He had just woken up, but he was already bored. Waffles would be really good right about then. Actually, waffles were always good. As for activities, the house was pretty boring. There were no fun board games to play, as Alder was definitely not playing Monopoly again – not after Rufio had smoked him at it. Video games were fun, but Alder wasn’t in the mood. Besides, Rufio was watching TV already, although the volume was soft and Rufio didn’t seem too interested in whatever was playing. Alder could have sworn it was just infomercials. “I’m booorred.” Alder groaned, turning to stare at the television. That glitter thing looked rather interesting, they needed to buy one. “There’s nothing to do!”

“There’s plenty to do~ Like…” Rufio trailed off, turning his attention back to the commercial but not actually watching anything. He was trying to think of something himself, he was rather bored as well. “We could go to the hospital and get your concussion-ful head checked out.” He suggested, moving his hand to lightly run the back of it across Alder’s forehead. Alder didn’t seem to be doing too bad with it, but it was a good idea to check it out.

“And your footsie.” Alder smiled, tilting his head upward to smile at Rufio before rolling off of the couch. Before standing, he smirked and nipped at Rufio’s toe, reminding the blonde of the foot problem. “You can drive this time…” Alder declared, his voice somewhat fearful. He wasn’t about to forget what had happened last time he drove the car. He’d stick to planes from now on. He then stood and offered his hand to Rufio with a grin. 

Rufio gasped in surprise at the feeling of teeth against his foot and pulled his foot away with a small glare towards Alder. “Don’t bite mah toe.” He took the outstretched hand and got to his feet, hopping lightly to keep his weight off of his injured foot. Thankfully, Rufio had another car at his disposal. You never know when your insane speed-demon boyfriend is going to destroy the car. Rufio grabbed the keys from their holder and kissed Alder’s head. “Le fine~ Come on.”

Alder put on a playful pout and stuck his tongue out. “Your toes are fun to bite though.” Alder then watched as Rufio grabbed the keys and thought of something. “Are you sure you can drive with a hurt foot?” Alder asked, pointing towards the swollen foot. Alder was concerned about Rufio, but he was also trying to get out of going to the hospital. He hated the places. Their sterile smell and butcher-doctors with their vampire-nurses, they terrified the poor pilot. 

Rufio blushed when Alder proclaimed that toe biting was fun. Coughing lightly, he brought his thoughts back to what Alder said. “I can try.” He replied, moving towards the door with a bit of trouble. “It was my left foot so I guess nothing bad will happen.”

Thankfully, the apartment complex had an elevator, as getting Rufio down the stairs would have been rather interesting. Alder could have carried him but that might have ended badly. He didn’t need ANOTHER concussion. One was quite enough. “Hey Rufio.” Alder smirked, pulling open the passenger door when they reached the car. “I heard a thing once about how to do fun things in a car.” Alder flashed Rufio a wink and plopped down into the seat before fastening his seatbelt. “If you get bored.”

Rufio clicked his own seatbelt in and raised a curious brow towards Alder as they backed out of the driveway. “Maybe we can do these things later.” He replied, sticking out his tongue playfully. He had an idea what Alder was thinking but they really didn’t need any distractions at this point. Another car accident because they were “playing” in the car wouldn’t be a great idea. They could save those games for later. “Now how can I ever get bored with you around?”

Alder’s grin only widened. “Aw. Fine.” He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Rufio. “Fine.” The blonde pilot then turned his attention to the window as the scenery passed by quickly. He let out a tiny yawn and leaned against the glass. “Car rides make me sleepy.” As if the man hadn’t already slept to almost noon.

Rufio glanced at Alder from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. “Then you should sleep~ It’s been a busy no-sleepy time~” He replied, reaching a hand over to pat Alder gently on the shoulder. The hand was not there long though, before Rufio jerked it back to cover his nose as he sneezed. “Ohdang.” Rufio grumbled.

Alder sat up and turned to Rufio in surprise. “Bless you~” He then leaned over in his seat and outstretched his hand. “Do you have a cold?” He asked, pressing his hand to Rufio’s forehead. It didn’t feel very hot, but then again Alder wasn’t sure how hot it was supposed to feel in the first place. 

“Thanks.” The Texan replied before sneezing once more, twitching lightly when he got himself back together. “Blah, probably.” He did enjoy the feel of Alder’s cool hand on his head though. Actually, he enjoyed Alder’s hands anywhere on his body…

“Gazuntite!” Alder laughed. “Maybe that doctor will give you sneezy medicine.” He suggested with a light shrug. “But everybody knows cuddles are the best medicine.”

“Nahh~” Rufio waved away the medicine idea. “It’ll go away without medicine.” He then glanced to the side with a soft smile. “And your cuddles are the best out there.” He nodded, smiling at Alder.

Alder felta blush creep onto his cheeks as he grinned. “Really?” He leaned over in his seat and gave Rufio a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you~ But it takes two to cuddle.”

Rufio hummed a “mhm” in response to Alder’s question, slowing the car down as they neared the hospital. “It takes two to do all the wonderful things~” He suggested, his voice offering a hint of seduction. With a playful grin, he turned the car into the parking lot and cut the engine. “Oh look, we’re here.” He explained, clicking the seatbelt and turning for the handle on the door. 

Alder got out quickly and moved around the car to where Rufio was just getting out. “Can you walk? Here, lean on me~ When you need something strong~” 

Rufio shook his head. “No singing.” He scolded, sticking out his tongue although he did end up wrapping his arms around Alder and leaning on him. Rufio nuzzled into Alder and sighed happily. “You’re such a good person.”

Taken aback by the random niceness of Rufio, Alder just smiled. “Just helpin’ my bestest buddy.”

“Maybe so…” Rufio began, pausing as Alder began walking towards the doors to the emergency room. “but you’re still such a nice person~” Rufio sang, leaning heavily on Alder. Alder was beginning to wonder if Rufio was drunk or something. Perhaps the cold was making him like that, either way Alder wasn’t going to argue with it. 

Alder blushed and looked the other direction as they got closer to the doors. “You’re just sayin’ that.”

Rufio shook his head, a sincere smile on his face. “Nahhhh~ ‘Tis the truth~” He moved up a bit more and kissed Alder’s cheek lightly before nuzzling back into Alder’s hold. 

That didn’t do anything for Alder’s blush. If anything, it only darkened it. “But I’m not that nice. I’m mean, see?” Alder growled into Rufio’s ear and bit down on the lobe. “So evil.” He chuckled as they entered the automatic doors and made their way over to the reception desk. 

Rufio just giggled at the nip. “But I like it when you bite my ear~” He replied, leaning even more on Alder. At this point, the both of them could have fallen over. “So you’re nice.”

Alder was beginning to wonder who took his Rufio and who this strange drunk fellow was. “Then I won’t bite your ear.” He whispered into Rufio’s ear, causing Rufio to frown slightly. Instead, Alder made his way over to the desk with Rufio in tow. “Hey lady!” Alder basically yelled, putting a hand down on the desk while the other continued to hold onto Rufio lest he fall over. “My buddy here has a hurt ankle, fix it!” Of course, Alder failed to mention that he himself might have had a concussion. It would explain the headaches and random dizziness. Oh and the fact that the receptionist had black dots flying around her head. Alder definitely wasn’t going to mention that, doctors are crazy and he hates doctors.

“Sir.” The receptionist started, looking up at Alder somewhat lazily though mostly in annoyance. “You need to wait in line.” She instructed, picking up a stack of papers and tapping them on her desk to arrange them. She raised her brows and nodded her head towards the end of the line. It seemed like everyone and their grandma needed the emergency room at that moment. 

“You wait in line!” Alder growled at the receptionist, angrier at the taunting black dots behind her head than at her. Though the receptionist lady was pretty damn annoying too.What with her mocking tone and slightly raised eyebrows. She was just begging him to jump across the desk and strangle her. 

The receptionist looked up in amusement. “Sir, there’s no need to be hostile.” She then let out a laugh. “And I don’t have to, I work here!” 

Alder slammed his hand down on the desk again. He probably wasn’t getting his point across and the desk slapping was really beginning to hurt his hand. “This is an EMERGENCY though!” Okay, maybe it wasn’t a very big emergency but it was still pretty demanding. The two blonde men in the hospital with the hurt foot and the concussion were way more important that that strange lady in the corner twitching and foaming at the mouth. 

“You know what else is an emergency?” The receptionist asked, her mild amusement blooming into anger. “DES NUTS!” The receptionist continued to glare at the two; Alder looked increasingly angry while Rufio stood there and hummed before stopping for a light sneeze. This seemed to break Alder out of his anger. Even though he had been arguing with the lady for a good minute, he had failed to remember that Rufio was standing there. 

Alder wrapped his arms around Rufio tightly and turned to the lady in a pleading tone. “He’s gonna die though! He has like…like pneumonia or something!” That was a bit overdramatic, but really now. That lady in the corner had stopped twitching; in fact she had stopped moving altogether, this should have bumped them up a spot in the line. 

The receptionist leaned back to examine Rufio from head to toe. “He looks fiiiine.” She grinned, winking flirtatiously at Rufio. For some reason, Alder doubted that she meant fine as in healthy. Alder glared back at her, anger turning into jealousy. He didn’t want her looking at his man like that, that was his job!

Rufio wrinkled his nose lightly, closing his eyes halfway as he fought off another sneeze. Alder grinned, that face was absolutely adorable. “I dun have pnuemonia~ ‘Tis just a-“ The Texan suddenly stopped and let out a noise somewhere between a cough and a sneeze. “Cold.” He finished, his voice taking on a sickly tone. 

The pilot turned his attention from his lover to the receptionist. Alder realized that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this crazy woman. Besides, he had Rufio to worry about. If he could get a doctor to fix Rufio quicker, he’d gladly move to the back of the line. “Fine.” Alder sighed and squeezed Rufio tighter as he turned around, but not before grumbling “Stupid bitch” under his breath. 

“Thank you!” The receptionist called in a pseudo-friendly way. Alder would never trust another receptionist as long as he lived. He had to wonder if they all acted that way, with fake smiles and whatnot. Maybe they secretly hoped that people would just die in the waiting room. 

“Don’t call him a cunt!” Rufio suddenly stopped and turned around. Had Alder not been involved with Rufio, he would have thought that the Texan looked rather intimidating. That, and sexy. Said moment didn’t last long though, because another sneeze had brought itself up. With a cute “tee~” Rufio nuzzled Alder, a small smile on his face as they stood at the end of the line.

Alder pulled Rufio even closer to him as they stepped about a foot forward in the line. “Bless you~” He cooed, patting Rufio’s head. “Aw, standing up for me.” Alder felt a stupid grin plaster itself on his lips and a light blush dust across his face. “I lovvelchu.” He murmured, nuzzling into Rufio.

“Of course I’ll stand up for you~” Rufio exclaimed, sniffling a bit to hold back a sneeze. The way his eyes narrowed and nose twitched sent little flutters through Alder. It was bad that the guy was sick, but he got so damn cute and loveable. “I loves yah too~” Rufio wrapped his arms around Alder and muttered into his shoulder. “Mmm nicest person~”

Another step forward in the line. It was like the receptionist lady was being slow on purpose. That, and the fact that everyone in the county seemed to have an emergency that day. So what if that person had been attacked by a savage bear? They’d be okay. And that lady, she stopped twitching and was no longer foaming at the mouth! She’ll be fiiiiine. “Yay~ Rufio is very nice too though.” Alder replied, poking his finger gently on Rufio’s nose, causing the other to let out another sniffly sneeze. 

“But you’re the nicest~” Rufio responded, smiling as they finally got back to the desk. The receptionist smiled up at them. It looked friendly enough, but Alder wasn’t fooled. That lady was all fake smiles and venom. A demon from the underworld.Ready to suck out your soul.

“We’re back, bish.” Alder smirked, not even trying to be friendly.

“And how may I help you today, sir?” She asked, putting her hands together as she awaited the answer. She looked friendly enough. But they were certainly deceiving. She was an evil demon from hell in disguise. She was just waiting for Rufio to keel over so she could suck out his soul or rape him or something. Rufio simply continued to nuzzle Alder, wrapping his arms tightly about Alder. Alder smiled down at him and draped his arm around Rufio’s shoulders as he glared at the lady.

“You can get my…’friend’ here some service!” Alder demanded. The pilot turned his attention back to the blonde under his arm. If they didn’t get service soon, Alder feared that Rufio might just fall asleep on him – no that that would be a bad thing.

“Oh!” The receptionist smiled brightly in amusement. “You’re in the wrong building for that.” She explained, grinning devilishly. “See, this is a vet’s office.” She laughed lightly and spread her arms to the area around them. “The hospital’s across the street.” 

“God- Okay.” Alder sighed and turned around. He didn’t see any pets in the building and he was pretty sure that they had entered the hospital but he wasn’t going to argue with her again. Alder leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Rufio’s cheek. “Come on then, babe. We have to go across the street.”

The receptionist smiled as they left, snickering to herself. “Come back again soon!” She called merrily.

Rufio blinked up at Alder before letting out another sneeze. Sighing lightly, he buried his face in Alder’s side and continued to hobble along very slowly. “I dun wanna move. Carry me?” 

Alder blinked, confused for a second. Rufio would never ask to be carried, or for any help for that matter. This sickness thing was really taking its toll on Rufio, not that Alder was going to argue with it. The cold made Rufio cute and loveable. “Okay, babe.” Alder smiled, leaning down so that Rufio could crawl/fall/slump across Alder’s back. “You’re so loveable when you’re sick!” 

The Texan wrapped his arms around Alder’s neck and nuzzled into the warmth that was Alder. “You’re loveable all the time~” He murmured, smiling softly against the skin on Alder’s neck. If only Rufio had a clue as to what he was going on about when he was sick-drunk, he probably wouldn’t have been saying it.

Alder just chuckled and didn’t reply as they finally made their way across the road towards the building the receptionist had told them was the hospital. Entering the door, Alder instantly knew something was up. There were animals running about, much to the amusement of Rufio. Eye twitching in annoyance, Alder growled. “She lied to us! This is the vet’s office!”

“Maybe she forgot?” Rufio replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Alder as the pilot stormed back across the street, nearly getting run over by a car in the process. 

Their reentrance to the hospital could have been less dramatic but Alder didn’t care. He was too infuriated with the stupid receptionist to care that everyone was staring at the two of them. The receptionist in question just sat there and smiled sweetly. “Welcome to the hospital~” she giggled. Oh so innocently. 

Alder glared at her, his eyes shooting daggers at her. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could death glare her into flames or something. Yes, that would be nice. To watch her explode into a ball of flames. “Get us a doctor.” Alder practically growled before turning his head to kiss Rufio’s cheek. “Sorry for the stupid lady, babe.” He murmured.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, oh so sweetly. 

Rufio giggled and nuzzled Alder lovingly. God, he was so sickly drunk it wasn’t even funny. Alder would have been afraid of the way Rufio was acting had it not been so cute. “Oh she’s fine~ It’s been an adventure~”

Alder’s eye twitched at the receptionist, causing him to halt in his reply to Rufio for a moment. “Yes, yes I do have an appointment! Because this is the EMERGENCY ROOM!” The effort it took not to fly across the counter and strangle the lady was surprising. Had Alder not been concerned about the health of his lover, he might have killed the woman. Rufio just muttered something along the lines of “don’t yell in the hospital~”

“Then you’ll have to wait about….” She began, pausing to look at some papers as if they really held any sort of answers. She was playing with Alder and he knew it. “about an hour before the doctor can see you.”

“Fine.” Alder grinned, he could use this to his advantage. That and see how far he could go before the receptionist gave up the charade. “That’s enough time for us to have sex in the bathroom~ Right, Rufio?” If Alder was looking for a reaction from the receptionist, he didn’t receive it. Instead Rufio just grinned and nuzzled into Alder.

“Mmhhmm~ I’m gonna make you scream~” 

Alder laughed and steered them away from the desk. “You’re tired sweetheart, I’ll take care of you~” He led Rufio towards the bathroom, much to the curiosity of some people in waiting room. No one said anything though, and no one dared to enter the bathroom until they exited.

Entering the doors, Alder immediately shoved Rufio up against the wall, causing the slightly shorter blonde to giggle. For a second, Alder considered stopping. It wasn’t right to him. It was like taking advantage of Rufio in the state he was in. Though, the more Alder thought about it the more he realized that if he had any chance of topping in the relationship he should do it now. He’d ponder the consequences later.

Instantly, his lips attached to Rufio’s, not even asking before he invaded Rufio’s mouth. He could dominate, yeah. He’d show Rufio, even if Rufio was being a sickly submissive cutie. Whatever battle their tongues were supposed to have was short lived, Alder quickly and surprising won out and began exploring before he broke away, gasping for breath before closing his eyes and turning his attention to Rufio’s jaw. “You’re so cute when you’re sick.” He whispered against the skin, trailing butterfly kisses along the warm skin. He’d probably catch Rufio’s cold, but he didn’t care. 

Rufio gasped and shifted so that he was closer to Alder. He was really driving the blonde crazy at this point. “You’re cute all the time though~ He giggled, smiling a bit.

Alder pulled his body away from Rufio’s for the time it took him to pull off Rufio’s shirt. It was then that Rufio seemed to get into the groove of things. He was still smiling all cute like but he was getting turned on quickly. The blush that began across his cheeks was something Alder tried hard to never forget. Alder wasn’t even sure when his own shirt had come off but the next thing he knew they were pressed chest to chest while he worked one hand on Rufio’s zipper. “Damn…” He grunted, pulling away from where he was sucking on Rufio’s neck to pull off the atrocious article of clothing. He went ahead and pulled off the other’s boxers as well. They had an hour to kill, probably more knowing that receptionist, but Alder was rushing regardless. Screw the foreplay! Actually, screw Rufio – that was Alder’s agenda. 

Rufio was grinning, his eyes closed while his fingers worked into Alder’s hair. His grin faltered though, when he opened his eyes. “You’re still half dressed.” 

Alder leaned down and gripped Rufio’s earlobe between his teeth. “Then someone should help me out of these pants.” 

Rufio smirked and gripped Alder’s waistband, shifting so that he was standing on his good foot, and helped Alder shimmy out of the constricting clothing. Almost as soon as the article hit the floor though, Rufio felt a pair of lips on his, forcefully and desperately moving against him. “Eager?” He smiled, pulling at Alder’s hair gently. 

Alder growled and picked Rufio up, pressing him against the wall while the Texan wrapped his legs around Alder’s waist – wouldn’t want poor Rufio to hurt his foot even more. Alder smirked deviously and moved a hand down while the other moved to the back of Rufio’s neck, pulling him so that they could once again connect their lips. Alder’s grin only widened when he felt Rufio gasp against the kiss, shifting lightly when Alder pressed a finger to his backside. Alder pressed the finger in gently, slowly, twirling it lightly in an attempt to stretch the wondrous tightness of Rufio.

Rufio clenched his eyes shut and clung to Alder’s shoulders, even with just one finger he was beginning to tense up. Alder noted this and slowed his work, gently rubbing the constricting muscles. With a curl of his fingers and a harsh thrust, Rufio was panting and begging for another. 

Alder made quick work of his blonde’s tightness, scissoring two fingers before adding yet another. Rufio twitched and dug his fingers into Alder’s shoulders. Alder stopped, drawing out his fingers slowly. “We don’t have to…”

Rufio quickly silence that thought by dragging Alder into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Alder’s shoulders and shifting so that he was positioned right atop Alder. 

Alder growled and shifted his hips up, entering Rufio by about an inch. That was as far as he got though before the constricting muscles locked him in place. “Rufio…” Alder all but groaned. “Relax…you’ve got to relax.” He panting, shifting in hopes that he could go further. 

Rufio gasped and buried his head in Alder’s shoulder. “H-hold on.” He panted, the voice a strained whisper that Alder almost didn’t catch. Freezing in place, Alder waited until Rufio sighed and relaxed slightly, letting the pilot go deeper. 

Once fully inside, Alder stopped completely and waited cautiously for Rufio to adjust. With one hand on Rufio’s hip and the other on the wall beside his head, Alder panted, trying hard to keep still. He never was one for patience or stillness, even when doing things like this. Rufio finally let out a contented sigh and lifted himself a bit before letting gravity take over. The movement made both groan in pleasure. Alder didn’t pause to wait anymore before he had roughly grabbed Rufio’s hips and was thrusting upwards, already setting out a rabid pace. The groans and pants from Rufio only spurring him on. 

Rufio groaned and gripped Alder’s head, pulling him into a kiss, lips hungry and desperate. He was trying to match Alder’s thrusts but he was already tired. “Al-ah…Alder…” He panted, his voice rising each time Alder pulled back and pounded into him. A sharp noise akin to a grunt came from Rufio followed by a mantra of “there, Alder, there!” 

Alder moaned and angled himself so that he could violate that one spot over and over again. “Rufio…” He whispered, so softly that the Texan wasn’t sure he was supposed to even hear. “I’m gonna…” He moved quicker, his pace getting sloppy as he neared climax. In desperation for release, he reached between them and gripped Rufio’s member, squeezing and pumping it in time to his thrusts in hopes that they could climax together.

Rufio, in his sickly/drunk/submissive state was practically whimpering with Alder stroking him. “Al…ha…der…I’m close…please…uhg…please…”

“Fuck, Rufio….Rufio…” Alder gave a sharp thrust and bit down on Rufio’s shoulder, growling and panting into the skin as he released himself into the blonde, continuing to pump his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Rufio followed behind with a moan of Alder’s name, painting the both of their stomachs creamy white. 

Panting and grinning, Alder pulled out of Rufio and searched for some tissues to clean them both up with. Picking up their clothes and helping Rufio get his back on, he was just so cute like that, Alder couldn’t help but want to do everything for him. Good thing Rufio had a hurt foot too, as he was limping when they left the bathroom. Not that Alder would have cared if people knew about what they were doing or not, the receptionist probably thought they were bluffing. 

“Alderrrrr,” Rufio whined, leaning on Alder as they went and sat down. “I’m sleepy.”

“You can sleep laters.” He smiled, ruffling Rufio’s hair. “You gotta get your footsie looked at now.”

Rufio sighed and frowned up at Alder. “But the lady still hasn’t called us back yet. Me thinks she forgot us.” 

Alder turned his gaze towards the woman at the desk and glared daggers. How dare she do that? Alder wouldn’t have cared if it were only he that needed attention but Rufio needed to see a doctor for his foot. Alder got up and stormed up to the lady at the desk. “I’m ready for service!”

The woman raised her gaze and looked at Alder in amusement, her eyes flickering between him and Rufio – who was still in his chair, smiling and swinging his feet like a small child. God, Alder thought, that was adorable. “Looks to me like you already got some in the bathroom.”

“Yeah well I – hey! That’s not your business! Now just get me a doctor!” Alder turned to Rufio, smiling at his lover. “Rufio, the crazy lady will get you a doctor soon, okay?” He practically cooed before turning back to the woman with a death glare and a growl.

“Of course it is!” The woman smirked, seemingly very amused that two blonde guys just had sex ih the bathroom. “This is MY waiting room. I’m supposed to know ALL about what goes on here.” She winked before continuing. “Mmmm~ They’re all busy. Give them like 15 more minutes.”

Rufio sneezed from behind Alder, mumbling an “okay” when Alder told him that they’d have to wait. Alder just sighed and turned around. “Fine, I guess we can wait…” He made his way back over to where Rufio was seated and sat down. “Rufio, it’ll be a little bit because the doctors are busy with other patients. But I’ll entertain you.” He smiled, ruffling Rufio’s hair once more. Before, the Texan would have been annoyed at the action but this time he just leaned over on Alder’s shoulder.

“As long as you’re here it doesn’t matter how long it takes.” He smiled, though it was unseen by Alder. He leaned heavily on the shoulder, closing his eyes sleepily. “Oooh? Entertain me how?”

Alder blinked. “Umm, I dunno. I could like…hmm..” He began, not thinking of anything interesting. Remembering something, though, he patted his pockets. “I brought Uno cards! So we can play.” 

Rufio sat up slightly. “Ohh~ I ain’t never played Uno a’fore. I usually just play blackjack.” 

“Can you play blackjack with uno cards?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Then I’ll teach you how to play Uno! Okay,” Alder began, digging for the miniature cards. Who knew when you might suddenly need to play Uno with mini cards? “You want to get rid of all of your cards. Colors can match colors and numbers match numbers.” Alder then turned over the top card in the deck. A red five. “So you can put down a five, or anything red. You yell Uno when you only have one card left.” 

Rufio followed the instructions, but when it came his turn he dropped all of the cards unto the pile and yelled “52 PICKUP! UNO!”

Alder laughed and shook his head. “That’s not how that works, Rufio. We take turns putting them down one at a time.” He explained, putting extra emphasis on the words “one at a time”. 

Rufio nodded. “Ohhh, okay~” He then leaned forward and picked up a single card, the draw 4 colorful card. He smiled and then dropped it into the pile. “I WIN!” 

Alder shook his head and laughed, leaning over to peck Rufio’s cheek. “Okay, whatever. That works.” 

Rufio grinned. “Yayy~” Before closing his eyes and sneezing. “I lavchuuu~” 

“Bless you!’ He smiled, picking up the cards and shoving them messily into the small pouch thing they came in. “I love you too~” 

“Next please!” Came the call of a doctor at the door. Alder didn’t waste any time in jumping up, scooping Rufio into his arms as he sped towards the doctor. So what if that lady that had been in the corner probably needed the attention more? She had stopped moving a LONG time ago! Before reaching the door, Alder heard the receptionist yell “Have fun you two!” He couldn’t even argue with her, as he was already half-way down the hall.


	8. Pills, Booze, and....Soap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

Last seen of the duo was a blonde man, carrying another blonde upon his back, down a hospital hallway. “Weee~” A happy sound of glee was emitted from one of them as he was carried by his lover. And why, again, were they running down the hallways of a hospital? You see, Rufio had injured his foot in a car accident. His lover, Alder, suffered from a concussion. Given that, he probably should not have been carrying anything or running at all. But it was Rufio’s own safety that Alder was more concerned for. 

“Okay doctor dude!” The pilot boy, Alder, exclaimed as he burst into a room behind a doctor. “Fix Rufio!” There were probably calmer ways to phrase such things, but Alder wasn’t too concerned with manners – as if he ever were to begin with anyway. 

The doctor turned, rather annoyed at the fact that this fool had just stumbled into his room and demanded service, and stared at the two. Raising a brow sarcastically, the doctor fixed the glasses that he probably never even needed upon his face and eyed Rufio. “Fix? Alright, drop your pants.” 

Rufio, upon hearing this, immediately hid behind Alder. No way was he having them do that. “Noooo!~” He whined, peeking out from behind Alder in fear. Orange eyes wide and face slightly pale, though that could have been from the cold. “Alder halpp~”

Alder raised his own brow curiously, reaching behind himself a bit to assure his boyfriend that he was okay and was not going to let anything like that happen to him. “Noo, he has a hurt foot, just put it in a cast.” Alder explained, for once being the rational one in the room. He and Rufio both weren’t entirely sure if the doctor was being sarcastic or not, of course Alder wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference either way as he was horrible with sarcasm. “Oh and give him cold medicine.” Moving slightly, Alder pulled Rufio close against his side, sure to protect him if the crazy doctor did anything harmful.

The doctor shrugged and moved to grab a clipboard and some other various doctor tools before turning back towards them. “Whatever then. Get on the table and show me which foot you hurt.” Every day there was a new set of crazies in the hospital, and today was proving to be no different for the doctor. 

Nodding, Rufio cautiously climbed onto the table and held up the hurt foot. “I-it’s this one.” He muttered softly, still wary of the doctor man. Sneezing lightly, Rufio reached out and held onto Alder’s hand for support. In response, Alder threaded his fingers with his boyfriend’s and brought their joined fingers up to his mouth to press gentle kisses on each of Rufio’s knuckles.

“Ew, homo.” The doctor muttered, staring at them blankly for a moment before clearing his throat. “So let’s get this x-rayed and then in a cast. We’ll also that that cold. Hobble this way to the x-ray room.” He proclaimed, stepping towards the door, not even waiting for the two blonde men to follow behind him.

“Hehe~” Rufio giggled, amused at the reaction the doctor gave. He and Alder both didn’t care what other people thought about their relationship. They needed no one’s approval and, quite frankly, it was amusing to watch homophobic people react. “Homoerotic asphyxiation!” Rufio grinned before remembering what it was the doctor had said. “I dun wanna go in alone!” He said frantically, looking at Alder in fright. To be honest, it was a rather pouty face, though if one asked Rufio he would probably argue that he did not pout. Ever. “Aldy come in with me?” He asked, his voice and expression both hopeful.

“Of course I will~” Alder replied, smiling at Rufio. How could that silly boy think that Alder would make him go into that room all alone? Alder gripped Rufio’s hand and helped him off the table while offering him a shoulder to lean on while they hobbled towards the x-ray room. Thankfully, said room was not too far from the room they were just in. It would have been no fun to have to hobble all the way across the hospital. Especially with the fact that the mean doctor man had left them there with no intentions of showing them how to actually get to the x-ray room. Thankfully they had signs to point them in the right directions.

“Alright.” The doctor explained, glancing at them slightly before motioning to a table in the new room they had entered. “Come lay on this table.” 

“O-okay…” Reluctantly, with the help of Alder, Rufio made it atop the table. “This table is cold!” He frowned, wiggling slightly in an attempt to warm himself. The hospital seemed way more concerned with sanitation than with the warmth of their instruments. What difference did it make if something was clean if all of the germs were completely frozen?

“Deal with it, dude.” The doctor glared before taking said x-ray. He didn’t get paid enough money to hear people complain about trivial things such as temperature. Well, technically he got paid more than enough, but that was besides the point. “As guessed, the bone here is broken. We’ll get that set and in a cast and then you can go home. I’ll be right back.”

Rufio frowned. “Awww….me poor bone…” He blinked and stared at his foot shortly before poking it, causing him to wince in pain. That probably wasn’t the wisest choice of action. “Owwie.”

Alder leaned down and took the foot gently between his hands and kissed his ankle. “Mr. Bone will get better.” Saying that, Alder recalled another bone that should probably be checked out while they were there. “Oh…yeah I need to see the doctor about my head…” He mumbled to himself, he was happy to be there to comfort Rufio but the thought of having the doctor look at him was another story. He gingerly touched his temple and grimaced when the pounding pain returned. It had never really gone away, but Alder had tried to ignore it to no avail.

“Your poor concussion-ridden head” Rufio reached up and grabbed the sides of Alder’s face and brought his lips gently to the other’s forehead. It didn’t really help with the pain, but it sure made Alder feel better. Kisses always make things better. 

“Alright I’m back.” The doctor came bursting through the door, causing Alder to jump ever so slightly. That was fast, in fact Alder didn’t even realize the man had ever left the room. “Gimmee your foot!” The doctor demanded. After receiving said foot, the doctor set the bone and went to work putting a cast on it. It was none too pleasant for Rufio. Alder didn’t really enjoy it either, though that may have been solely because the crazy doctor man was touching Rufio. He didn’t want strange, evil people touching Rufio, even if it was to make him feel better. 

“Oh yeah. Doctor. I think I have a concussion.” Alder explained lowly, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear. He didn’t want to have to get a head x-ray but the dizziness and whatnot were no fun at all. It was probably a good idea to have it looked at, even though there were about a million other things Alder would rather have done. 

The Doc just sighed and nodded, taking note of what the blonde pilot said. “Alright. This way.” He narrowed his eyes in annoyance for having to deal with the blondes even more and began to lead them to the room in which MRIs were done. He left the two in the room and made his way down the hallway, once again given no concern as to how either of the men were going to follow him.

Rufio was helped off the table by Alder, at which point he once again grabbed the other man’s hand and laced their fingers together. “More adventure?” He asked, looking at Alder happily. Alder beamed at him and nodded happily, swinging their joined hands together as then entered the newest room. Again, they were thankful of signs on various doors. Without them, they may have ended up in a storage closet – not that they would mind that too much.

“Alright.” The doctor droned in a rather bored way. “Get in the death tra- I mean MRI thing.” He finished with a rather devious smile, purposefully directed at Alder. It was all the more fun to tease the poor blonde. 

Alder froze, his hand involuntarily squeezing Rufio’s tighter. He had to get into that thing?! Alder’s breaths quickened as did his heart rate. He could already imagine the walls closing in on him, the machine caving in on his body until he could no longer breathe. Nearly hyperventilating, Alder whined and closed his eyes. “I’m scared.” He whimpered.

“Shh,” Rufio held onto Alder’s hand and brought his other hand to Alder’s face as he leaned in to place a tender kiss on Alder’s lips. “You’ll be fine.” He assured, offering Alder a smile. “I had to get an MRI scan back in Creta once and it was finnneee~ I gotted a lollipop once it was over and stuff.” 

Alder timidly kissed Rufio back, though he was still trembling just a bit. “Will….will I get a lollipop?” He asked, nervous but hopeful grin spreading across his face slowly. 

“Hmmmmm….” The doctor seemed to contemplate this for a moment before chuckling slightly. “No.”

Rufio gasped in disbelief and frowned in anger. “HOW CAN YOU NOT GIVE LOLLIPOPS!? WHAT KINDA DOCTOR ARE YOU!? LET ME SEE YOUR DOCTORING LICENSES!” He demanded angrily, glaring at the doctor. It was utter foolishness to not give away lollipops! It was customary to give away lollipops. Hell, even some barber shops gave away lollipops!

“I want a lollipop….” Alder frowned.

“Fine.” The doctor sighed irritably as he prepared the machine. “You get one if you shush. Now get in.” He continued to grumble under his breath about various things Alder could get if he didn’t shut the hell up about the stupid candy and get in the machine.

“Yayyyyy~” Rufio exclaimed as he lead Alder to the machine. If one didn’t know, they might have assumed that it were Rufio that was getting the lollipop, given his extreme happiness. In reality he was just really happy for Alder’s sake.

“You wanna get in with m-”

“No.” The doctor finished Alder’s question before leading Rufio to another area as he started the MRI.

Rufio just frowned and followed the mean doctor man. “But I wanted to get in too…” He wasn’t the only one that wanted Rufio to get in there. Alder had really been looking forward to that idea. Perhaps they could try that sometime later.

The machine had started before Alder was ready for it. He might not have ever been ready for it. He didn’t want this. The walls were closing in, the shadows darkening as he slowly moved backwards into the machine. Oh god, he had to get out. He couldn’t do this. Shutting his eyes tightly, Alder focused on breathing and not moving. His hands curled into fists in an attempt to keep from all-out shaking. Moving wouldn’t help anything at all and would mean he’d have to stay inside longer while the doctor got the recordings. 

“Okay, you have a small concussion. I have your medicine here.” The various medicines for pain and concussions and whatnot were then handed to Rufio, as Alder more than gratefully exited the death trap. “Good, okay bye!” The doctor smiled happily and shoved the duo out of the room. He was more than happy to be rid of them. Sighing in content, the doctor man went back to doing whatever the heck it was that he was doing before Alder and Rufio arrived. 

“Wait…” Rufio trailed off as the door to the room was closed in front of him. “When do we take these?!” He asked the door frantically.

“You should give them to meee~” Alder suggested hopefully.

“Nahhh~ I’ll keep them.” Rufio replied with a smile.

“OH LOOK WHO’S BACK!” Came a cheery yell. Of course, that damned receptionist. Rufio didn’t seem to mind her too much, but Alder really couldn’t stand the evil woman. 

Choosing to ignore the hateful woman., Alder turned towards Rufio and tugged on the other man’s shirt sleeve. “But I need them cause my head hurts. Gimmeee~” He whined. His head really did hurt. He had been trying to ignore it but after getting so worked up in the MRI machine the throbbing in his head was making itself known. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Alder noted the receptionist and glared at her. “Fuck off.”

“But don’t you want your lollipop?” The lady asked oh so sweetly, a smile on her face.

Alder hated her guts, but he really did want that lollipop. More important than that, though, was getting medicine for his head. Rufio complied, thankfully, and gave him the bottle under the instruction to take “just one”. One meant one whole bottle, right? Deciding it was definitely the latter, Alder unscrewed the lid and downed all of the pills, which was somewhat difficult without any water. At least it was going to make his head feel better. Speaking of which, Alder suddenly felt very strange. “Ehhh?” He groaned, eyesight dimming and head fuzzy. With another noise, Alder fell into Rufio’s arms.

“Oohhh…” Rufio frowned sadly and hobbled over to the nurse, still holding Alder. It was rather hard to do, what with his foot being injured and Alder being dead weight. “Can you help him before he dies?” Rufio inquired, his eyes filled with worry as a frown split his features.

“Mmmmm…..” The nurse hummed in thought before nodding. “Kay~” She then called a doctor and waved to the boys. “Go on back~”

Rufio dragged Alder to the back room. Hobbling was a rather difficult thing to do when one was being leaned against so heavily. Did Alder really have to go and take all of the pills? Rufio furrowed his brow in a mixture of frustration and worry. “Fixxx himmmmm~”

The doctor, hearing the familiar voice, sighed before turning around. “What is it now?”

Rufio breathed deeply before starting, his words coming out quickly as he tried to get Alder helped quicker. “He swallowed all the pills even though I told him not to but he didn’t listen to me and did it anyway now pump his stomach!” 

“Ru….fio…”

~*TimeSkip*~

Alder awoke to bright lights, in a bed that was not his own. “Ehh?” He grumbled, blinking his eyes open and turning his head to the side. He was met with a beeping monitor and a worried-looking Rufio. “Ruffyy?

Rufio smiled brightly before flinging himself forward and wrapping his arms around Alder’s neck and nuzzling his face into the pilot’s collar. “YAY~ You’re okay!” He exclaimed against Alder’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin. “I was soo worried about chu~” 

Alder blinked in surprise and wrapped his arms around Rufio’s back, closing his eyes happily. “You were worried? Eehee~ I lavvle chu too~”

“Of course I was~” Rufio replied, pulling back so that he could grin down at Alder before kissing his forehead. “Tee~” 

“Yay~” Alder grinned, wiggling deeper into the covers that the hospital bed offered. Peeking open an eye, Alder frowned up at Rufio. “Can we goes home now? My head and tummy hurt.”

“I guess so.” Rufio replied, thinking about it for a moment. “Just don’t take all the meds at one time again.” He added, a flash of worry in his eyes. “We need to get some more from the doctor person.”

As if on cue, said man strolled into the room. “I’m back~ You need more meds? I have them here. Be careful this time.” He added as a stern warning before handing Rufio the medicine. He didn’t want to have to deal with the two of them again.

“I’ma gonna hold onto it this time.” Rufio’s eyes widened just a bit and he clutched the medicines. Another scare like that was not needed. With one hand, Rufio held the baggy full of various pills and with the other he took Alder’s hand into his own. “We can go now~” 

“Mmkaaay~” Alder grinned and rolled out of the hospital bed, wobbling slightly. “Okay, let’s go~ I’ll carry you~” He suggested. He didn’t want his poor boyfriend to have to hobble all the way to the car with his hurt foot.

“Nahh~ We can carry each other~” Rufio replied, draping his arm around Alder’s neck with a grin. Alder’s intentions were there, but it was probably better that neither of them carried the other as it would probably end rather badly.

Alder snaked an arm around Rufio’s waist and pulled the very-slightly-shorter blonde close to his side. “Now we hobble like drunkards!”

Rufio moved closer and kissed Alder’s cheek softly, the tender touch making Alder nearly giggle. Though that also could have been from the giddiness at public displays of affection. “Yaaayyyy~ Does that mean we can drink like drunkards too?” 

“As soon as we get home!” Alder exclaimed as they reached the car and somehow got into it without any further damage to their bodies. Dizzily, Alder leaned over in his seat with the intention of planting a kiss on Rufio’s cheek. Instead, Alder wobbled and ended up kissing Rufio’s temple. Close enough. 

Rufio, in response, giggled lightly. “I lav chuuu me dear Aldyy-Waldyy~” 

Alder glanced at the road out of his window for a moment. The quick, blurry movements made his head feel even worse. All the more reason to watch Rufio instead. Good thing Rufio didn’t have any head troubles, or getting home might have been rather difficult. “You’re cuuuute~ I lav chu too, Roofy Woofy~ Hey are we home yet? I wanna drink because booze kills headaches!”

“Tee~” Rufio shook his head. “Not as cute as you~” Rufio watched the road, where he could see their house approaching. “Not yet~ Almost though~ Alcohol? But I thought it makes them worse later on?”

“Really?” Alder asked, looking confused. “Really? Nooo, it makes them way better and stuffs.” Alder assured. He was probably completely wrong, but in his head it all made perfect sense. 

“You sure?” Rufio stopped the car in the driveway and unbuckled. “….Cool beans.” He smiled at Alder as they made their way up the stairs to their apartment. Sometimes it was annoying to have to climb all of the stairs to the very top floor, but the penthouse suite was totally worth it. Hobbling in, Rufio sat down on the couch and watched as Alder searched for alcohol. “There should be some stuff under the kitchen cabinet. Or in my bedside table….or….everywhere.”

Alder laughed as he returned with two bottles of red wine. “I hide alcohol everywh- I mean….what alcohol?” He raised a brow in question and grinned, plopping down next to Rufio while handing the other man a bottle of the fine reddish liquid. Popping the cork, Alder threw said item somewhere and tilted the bottle back, quickly guzzling the wine. 

Rufio, on the otherhand, opted to just bite the cork off. In Alder’s opinion, that act was rather sexy. “Me likes wine~” He commented, gulping the wine down at an incredible rate. Taking the wine away from his lips and thinking for a moment, Rufio looked up. “Ooohhh….I want a daiquiri.” 

Finishing up his own bottle, Alder stumbled into the kitchen with the intention of making Rufio whatever it was that he wanted. “A dack-or-eeee? Okay~” He replied, nearly tripping and falling over his own feet. Normally, he could hold his alcohol for a good amount of time before he fell over, but with a stomach pump and concussion pills, it wasn’t too good a mix. 

“Dun fall~ Eyah~ a….mango one…I like mangoes~” Rufio called, continuing to drink another bottle of wine he produced from some place in the living room. Alder would never know of half of the places Rufio hid alcohol in. “Y-yah do know how to make one….right?”

“Uhhh yeah~” Alder slurred, rummaging through the cabinets in search of a pot. What he needed a pot for was a rather interesting question that is better left unanswered. “It has something to do with mangoes~” Alder explained, as if it were the most obvious thing. Making a curious sounding noise, Alder produced another bottle of wine, which he uncorked and began to drink before turning towards the living room area. “ehhh?”

“Annnnd….alcohol~” Rufio responded, looking up at his drunk boyfriend. 

“So like wine-” Alder recapped, holding up a now empty bottle. “And…and…peaches..or was it pine cones?” He asked, mainly to himself. Irritated, he rubbed blearily at his eyes and growled low in his throat. “SHUT UP CLOCK, I AM TRYING TO THINK!”

Rufio looked over his shoulder at Alder holding the empty bottle and frowned. “But ya drank it allllllll~” In response to the fruit of choice, Rufio spread out on the sofa with a call of “papayassss”. Glancing at Alder, Rufio sang, “Tic toc, we don’t have a clock~”

Stumbling over just about everything in his path, Alder made his way back into the living room and flopped on top of Rufio, resting his head on Rufio’s chest while letting his legs hang over the armrest. “We don’t need a tic toc~” 

Flailing his arms, Rufio let out an indignant cry. “Nyeehhh!~ Heyyyyy~” He huffed, not appreciating being flopped on. “We do if we wann do it on the clockkk~” Rufio paused his flailing for a moment to contemplate the situation. “I want more alcohol.”

Alder rolled away from Rufio, fell to the floor, and began crawling towards the kitchen. “Thirsty. There’s a lot of alco-….holl….” He hardly finished his sentence before his arms gave out and he ended up passing out on the floor. It was inevitable, given his state plus two full bottles of aged wine. 

Rufio looked at his boyfriend curiously. Alder had been doing fine before he keeled over. Okay, maybe a little less than fine. The blonde haired pilot was stumbling around, slurring his words, and oblivious to the world. “Merrr….you fell asleep?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. To be sure, he chucked a shoe at Alder, hitting him square in the back. “Nyahh” Rufio whined, frowning. His drinking buddy passed out. That was no fun.

Alder groaned. That had really hurt. Mustering all of the strength he had, he let out a low groan. That would let Rufio know he was awake, that way poor Alder wouldn’t have to suffer having more shoes thrown at him. He would have rubbed his back if he could have found his arm. In his drunken state he was pretty sure his whole body was a giant pile of jell-o. 

Rufio, no longer caring that Alder was passed out drunk on the floor, made his way into the kitchen and drank everything he could get his hands on. What he drank was quite the mystery to Alder, when Rufio returned to the living room smelling like a hundred different types of alcohols. Alder was unconcerned with this, and was more focused on solidifying when he felt a sudden and heavy weight on top of him. “Nyahhh~” 

Alder would have flailed his arms, maybe even wiggled across the floor, if he weren’t convinced that he was a giant pile of goo seeping into the floor. He was beyond drunk. Being drunk before was nothing like this. Empty, plus concussion, plus medicine, plus two whole bottles equaled blurry pains. He’d probably wake up with a horrible headache but he wasn’t concerned with that at all. What was more concerning were the random things flitting about his brain. “I want….unicorn….popsicles….and….I have to pee.”

“’M not movinggg~” Came the near immediate reply from Rufio. He was much more comfortable on Alder’s back. Hiccupping, he nuzzled his nose into the area between Alder’s shoulder blades before turning his head and laying his cheek on the warm skin of Alder’s back. “I think….bleach….beer…..soap….yay~”

“Hmm?” Alder questioned, not bothering to open his eyes. “Did you…eh….did you drink bleach soap?” Deciding that that actually was something to be concerned about, Alder peeked open an eye, though it did no good as Rufio was currently laying on his back. “Ruffy?”

“Mmm….” Rufio hummed, not moving. “Probably~ Wut is it Bro~?” Alder frowned even more, it seemed Rufio didn’t understand what was wrong with that picture.

“Bleach is-“ He hiccupped. Sleep was threatening to take him, but Rufio was in trouble! The man had probably drank bleach and was going to be sick or worse! “is bad!”

“Nahhh~” Rufio replied lazily, waving a hand a bit, though he didn’t move from his position atop Alder. “’Tis finnneee~”

“Nooooo~” Alder groaned, trying desperately to get Rufio off of him. This was bad, so very bad. What had Rufio drank? How much had he drank? What was going to happen to him now? Staggered to his feet and wobbled slightly, using the couch to steady himself. “Ruffy that’s bad!”

Rufio rolled over and sighed. “mm…fine….sleep now…sleep good…” He trailed off, his breaths deep and even as sleep claimed him.

Oh God, Alder thought. No, Rufio couldn’t go to sleep. That was bad. If he slept with bleach and other chemicals in his stomach he could very well die in his sleep. Stumbling, his head pounding like a jackhammer against his skull, Alder bent over and somehow managed to pick up the other blonde. 

“Nyahhh….” Rufio protested, opening his eyes and glaring up at Alder drunkenly. “Put me down…I fineee~”

Alder fought past the worried lump in his throat. Spilling tears of worry would not help the situation. Plus he was still in the drunken state of not being about locate half of his body parts. He had no idea as to where his eyes were. Hell, he may have already been crying in frustration for all he knew. “But you’re nah fine and ‘m worred!” Alder explained, voice raising in an attempt to get his point across.

“Yah I ammm~ D’awww~” Rufio kissed Alder in a lazy way.

“No…” Alder began, his vision blacking out. He slid to the floor slowly, placing Rufio gently on the ground before he too all but melted. “Did you…did you drink bleach?” He asked again, hoping his suspicions were not true even though it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything. 

“Mmm….” Rufio closed his eyes and sighed deeply in a sleepy way. “Iunno…I drank everthang.” He replied, finally succumbing to sleep. 

Alder tried so hard to fight the waves of sleep that washed over him. He didn’t want to sleep, not with the knowledge that Rufio could very well be dying at that moment. He was determined to get up and carry his lover back to the hospital, maybe even drive if he had to. Inevitable though, was the sleep that finally claimed him. Rufio’s safety above his own was the last thing Alder worried about before the blackness of sleep clouded his vision.


	9. Woah, Rewind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken drunkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink bleach, kiddies.

Waking up on the floor was never too much fun, especially when one was hung over. Alder stirred slightly, blinking into the blinding lights above him. What was going on? How had he even ended up on the floor in the first place? “Ugh…” He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the lights. “Ugh…” He groaned once more, rolling to the side. “The lights are so bright. Kill them. Ugh….”

Rufio, unlike his partner, was still blissfully asleep, snoring quietly – though the noises were more like contented sighs than snores. He too was spread out on the floor, laying on his side in a slightly curled up position. When he heard Alder speak, he emitted what sounded like “shhhh” followed by a sleepy hum.

Alder, still trying to get his bearings on reality. Shapes were rather fuzzy and his head felt like it had split open. In fact, Alder had to grab it just to make sure it was still even there. “What…..what happened? Ugh….head…. gonna….explode….” Shimmying his way across the floor, Alder made his way towards Rufio, who was only a few feet away. Sighing in happiness, Alder closed his eyes and buried his nose into Rufio’s chest.

“I told you it causes worse headaches.” Rufio scolded, peeking one eye open to see Alder. He then rolled over, away from Alder, and curled into a ball. “Lemme ‘lone. Sleepy~”

Alder frowned, his face and mood dropping. “Rufio?” He asked meekly, looking up to see that Rufio had his back towards him and had curled up so that Alder could no longer bother him. Sitting up slightly, he stared at the floor and mumbled to himself. “But my head hurts and I want you to make it better….merr…” Sighing in defeat, Alder got onto his hands and knees (probably the most he could do with his massive headache) and crawled towards the door. He would have made it there, had he not collapsed in the middle of the floor. He only really succeeded in getting a few feet away. “Fine. Fine. I didn’t wanna cuddle anyway.” Alder pouted, rolling over so that he was speaking to the ceiling. He was lying, and he and Rufio both knew it.

Rufio made an unintelligible noise before getting up and following Alder and then flopping atop the blonde haired pilot. From there, Rufio moved and kissed Alder’s forehead gently. “’m sorry. Mah tummy just hurts a bit.” He frowned, seemingly truly sorry. “I din’t mean ta snap.”

Alder, relieved, wrapped his arms around Rufio and nuzzled his nose into Rufio’s soft blonde hair. “My tummy hurts too.” He whined, nuzzling deeper into the hair. He’d have to start using whatever shampoo it was that Rufio used, instead of his own, as that stuff smelled really good. “What did that doctor man dooooo? …. My body is hurting.”

Rufio lovingly nuzzled into Alder’s chest, wrapping his arms around Alder to return the embrace. “Well….he had to pump it. An’ all that wine probly won’t tha best for it.” Rufio then kissed his forehead again, something that made Alder feel all the more cared for and loved. “You want an Advil? Or ‘nother fix?”

Alder just about laughed. Like hell he was going to drink anymore of that with a pumped stomach. He already felt bad enough. “I wants an….eh…” He drifted off, sleep threatening to claim him once more. “I wanna lay here~ But an Advil would be awesome too.”

Somehow, Rufio just happened to have an Advil on him. He apparently carried the things around in his pocket for preparedness or something. Whatever the case, Alder was not going to question it. So his boyfriend carried around drugs and could randomly pull them out of his pockets? “Here yah go~”

“Medicine~” Alder frowned, pouting slightly. Sticking out his tongue, he leaned forward and bit Rufio’s finger. He hated medicine, even if it did help him and he did sort of ask for it.

Rufio grinned and withdrew his fingers, shaking his head at Alder. “Bitin’ me wan’ do yah no good~ Yah have ta take it~” Sitting the both of them up, he offered the medicine once more to Alder.

“But I don’t wanna. Make me waffles~ Please?” He asked, pulling the whole helpless puppy thing. Waffles were obviously the best remedy for a nasty hangover. Maybe not for other people, but Alder liked waffles enough to make it work somehow. 

“Mmm…” Rufio began, as if really thinking about it. Alder hoped Rufio was just playing, as he didn’t want to have to imagine that Rufio really had to debate with himself about it. “Okay.” Came the final decision, along with a gentle smile. Standing, Rufio stretched and sighed, letting out a small “mer” sound as his limbs got going.

Alder’s eyes went wide as Rufio stood. He wasn’t going to leave him in the living room was he? Alder wasn’t even sure he could move on his own even is he wanted to. “WAIT!” He yelled, wincing when the loud noise made his head pound in pain. Holding out his arms, limbs and eyes both wide, Alder begged Rufio. “DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!”

Rufio chuckled and picked him up bridal style, nuzzling Alder’s hair gently. “I wasn’t~” Silly boy had honestly thought Rufio was going to abandon him in the living room. Granted, it was only one room over but it was a vast terrain to cross for Alder what with his hang over and all. Hobbling into the kitchen, Rufio just about dropped Alder when he saw the horror that was left in the room. Sitting Alder in a chair before he actually did drop him, Rufio stared around the room. “Straaannggggge….” He said, poking at an empty bleach bottle. “Were we…robbed of liquid?”

Alder watched as Rufio poked said bottle, noting that it slid easily across the counter. It had to have been empty. Strange. “That was like almost full yesterday. Did one of us use it? Or maybe…drink it?”

“I don’t think I used it…” Rufio replied, thinking hard about the events that transpired the previous night. “or drank it…do you?” Walking around to access the damage, Rufio just about slipped on an empty dish soap bottle. “Oh dear…mmm….maybe it’s on the security cameras?”

“We have security cameras?”

“Yeah. They’ve been there for-like-ever.” Rufio answered, looking at Alder as if he had never known about this, which he really hadn’t. Said cameras had been in rather obvious locations, if one actually took the time to look. Generally, Alder was more concerned with looking at Rufio’s body than at the walls. Quickly hobbling in his drunken phase up the stairs to get his laptop, Rufio returned and sat himself down in Alder’s lap.

Happy with this seating arrangement, Alder wrapped his arms around Rufio’s midsection and rested his head on Rufio’s shoulders so that he could watch the computer screen. “Maybe a robber stole our bleach.” He suggested. It was odd, but not implausible. 

“Damn bleach burglars.” Rufio muttered. “They take erythang” Opening up various files and whatnot, Rufio pressed play and began to watch what went down the previous night. “We’s about to find out~” Watching the events replayed was interesting, to say the least. Theyt had both gotten completely wasted. Stumbling around the room laughing, drinking everything they could get their hands onto until resources in the living room ran out. 

“We got druunnnnkk~” Alder reiterated what was happening on the screen. So much was obvious. Looking closer though, he took note of something else. “Hey look, someone went into the kitchen…was that you?”

Rufio leaned forward and squinted at the monitor. Those cameras weren’t the greatest quality, but they got the job done. “I…I think so….ahmahgawd.”

Given that, there had to have been only one person that could have went into the kitchen and stolen the bleach. The person that may have also mentioned something about bleach the previous night. “Rufio!” Alder exclaimed in pure horror, hoping that the monitor was displaying false videos. “You drank bleach?! Are you okay?!”

Rufio, like Alder, felt fear at the thought of having drunk the bleach. He didn’t feel very much different from the way he felt the previous night. Granted, his stomach did hurt but that was about it. “I-I think so!” He stammered, face paling slightly, though given their positions Alder couldn’t see it. “I mean…I drank everything else too….so maybe something cancelled out the Bleach…or something!” 

Alder whimpered and squeezed his arms tighter around Rufio, as if the action would somehow keep Rufio from being sick. “I don’t want you to die!” He wailed, burying his face into Rufio’s shoulder. There was nothing to worry about, right? Rufio was going to be perfectly fine, yes? Alder was freaking out. Rufio was going to be okay. Yeah. Yeah Bleach didn’t kill people. It was perfectly okay to drink it…. Alder whimpered once more, the noise muffled against the skin at Rufio’s collar bone and clutched Rufio tighter. 

“I don’t think I am!” He replied, squirming and wiggling in the overly tight hold. “can’tbreathe…” 

Alder released his grip ever so slightly, though he didn’t move in any other sense. “You shouldn’t drink the smelly things!”

“But everything is smelly…except maybe water. Unless it’s city water. City water stinks.” He replied, frowning. He was probably afraid just as Alder was, but he needed to appear calm and collected less Alder freak out and hurt himself. “S-should we go back to the hospital?”

Alder pondered this for a moment before shaking his head. “No I don’t wanna. The hospital is far away and that lady there is mean to me.” He pouted, remembering the recent visit they had at the doctor’s office. He didn’t want to have to go through that crap again.

Rufio hopped down from Alder’s lap. “She seemed nice to me though.” With a shrug, he began hobbling into the kitchen. “So, waffles?” He asked, holding up a box of mix for the pilot’s favorite food.

“Waffles~” Yes, that had definitely deterred the man’s mind away from scary things such as drinking poison. “I love waffles~”

“Really?” Rufio asked, raising a brow and smirking sarcastically as he got together the necessary things to make the waffles. “I never woulda guessed~”

“Really? ‘Cause I do~ I love you too~ And cats, and planes, and ice cream, and flying, and everything~”

“Sarcasm Alder. Sarcasm.” He replied with an eye roll, turning to the waffle maker with a blush at Alder’s last words. “…love you too.” He muttered to the waffle maker, one side of his lips quirked up nervously while a blush spread across his cheeks. If only Alder had seen it…

“Oh~ Well I still love waffles~” He replied, completely oblivious to this thing that people called sarcasm. “Oh and maple syrup!” He exclaimed, grabbing a bottle of it and making a pool of it on his plate. “Mmm~” He hummed while patting the stuff with his fingers happily. He was such a child sometimes.

Rufio, finishing up the waffles, grabbed the plate of waffles and turned to go back to the table. It was only a few feet away but in his path was a wild dish soap bottle that he failed to take note of. The Texan didn’t end up falling, but the waffles flew from the plate and one hit Alder square in the face. “Ooops…sorry.” Rufio apologized, though he still ended up snickering at the sight.

Alder’s eyes went wide when the waffle fell from the position it had taken up on his face. “I GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A WAFFLE!” He yelled, bright smiled spreading across his face, as if it were the most amazing thing. “It’s my life dream~” He exclaimed, pulling Rufio down into the chair so that the Texan was straddling his lap. 

“Wait….wut?” Rufio was completely and utterly confused. Choosing not to question these things, he shrugged and leaned forward, casually licking the syrup from his boyfriend’s face. “Congratulations…?” Satisfied with the blush that lit up Alder’s face when the pilot felt Rufio’s tongue sliding across his features, Rufio was unprepared for the retaliation when Alder dabbed syrup on his nose. Scrunching up his nose in an adorable way, Rufio nibbled on Alder’s bottom lip, pulling it gently into his own mouth before releasing it. 

“Waffles are good~” Alder giggled, licking Rufio’s lips while smearing more syrup haphazardly across his lover’s face. 

“I like Alder waffles~” Rufio then freed his hand and moved it slowly down Alder’s leg while continuing to lick the sticky substance from the other man’s face. God, how Alder loved that feeling. There were a whole lot of other places he’d love to smear syrup.

“Rufio waffles are good though~” He smirked, though a blush was forming on his face from the way Rufio’s hand was traveling. Giving a slight twitch, Alder glanced down at said hand and made a small noise of questioning.

“Nahh~ Alder waffles are the best~” Rufio replied. Noting Alder’s questioning peep, Rufio crashed his lips to Alder’s, poking out his tongue to drag it sensually along Alder’s bottom lip. Alder opened his mouth and let out a breathy sigh, giving Rufio the invitation to explore his territory. With one hand on Alder’s arm, the other snuck down between them to fondle Alder through his jeans, causing the pilot to arch slightly into his touch. 

“Wh-why don’t we go to the bedroom?” Alder whispered breathlessly when they broke apart for air. His face was red in a blush and a thin strand of saliva connected the both of them, which Rufio smirked and captured on his finger before sticking the digit into his mouth. 

“We could do it on the table~” He suggested. 

“On the…table?” Alder squeaked, blush ever so red at this point. Rufio chose not to reply to that, and instead pulled Alder’s shirt over his head, grinning at the blushing blonde. Feeling a bit nervous, Alder reached out twitching fingers and played with the hem of Rufio’s shirt before standing and jerking it over Rufio’s head. It was mere milliseconds after the article of clothing was ridded that Alder connected their lips once more, mewling when Rufio thrust his tongue into his mouth. Alder’s hands made their way to Rufio’s hair, where they twisted and tugged, whereas Rufio’s hands made short work of Alder’s pants.

Alder pulled away for breath, gasping when Rufio continued to kiss along his jaw. With fingers shaking in anticipation, Alder somehow managed to unzip and unbutton the Texan’s pants, though not without help from Rufio. Having taken care of clothing, Rufio picked Alder up and laid him on the table before leaning over him. The look in Rufio’s eyes alone made him harden considerably, as if he wasn’t already.

Rufio leaned far over Alder, who had his back on the table, legs dangling over the edge. With one hand on the table to keep him up, Rufio brought the other to Alder’s lips. “Suck.” Came the command, barely above a whisper. Obliging, Alder stuck out his tongue and poked a digit before encircling it with the muscle and bringing it into his mouth. There, he made sure to coat the fingers in a liberal amount of saliva. He was doing pretty good at that, until he felt nips along his neck and harsh sucking on his collar bone. Rufio removed his fingers from the pilot’s mouth when Alder gasped, instead moving the fingers to a lower position on his body. 

Stroking the finger along the entrance there, Rufio smirked at the way Alder arched off of the table, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. That poor guy couldn’t handle teasing at all. “Ru-Rufio…please…stop teasing.” He begged, his voice hardly above a soft whimper. He was blushing hard, a pouty glare on his face as made his demand. 

“Hmm?” Rufio hummed, circling the finger around before slowly wiggling it past the tight muscles. “This what you want?~” 

Breath shaky, he all but chanted “please” and “more”. Wrapping his legs around Rufio’s back, Alder dug his fingernails into Rufio’s shoulders, closing his eyes and groaning. “I want you to- ah~” He gasped, a groan forcing its way past his lips when Rufio inserted the other two fingers, wiggling them and curling them in an attempt to stretch Alder so that he would be able to accommodate Rufio’s generous shaft. Curling his fingers in a certain way, Rufio brushed up against that special spot that had Alder arching off the table into Rufio’s chest. Ah yes, that spot. Rufio was definitely going to memorize that. Shoving his fingers harder into that spot, Rufio smirked at the look the writhing blonde was giving him. It was a mixture of both pleasure and anger. “Just…do it already!” He gasped out, pulling Rufio down and kissing him as hard as he could. 

“Like this?~” Rufio asked, snapping his hips up and burying himself within the tight depths. Alder gasped in both pain and pleasure, his legs locking Rufio in place. He clenched his eyes shut; without proper lube it was always somewhat painful at the beginning. Grunting, Alder breathlessly asked Rufio to wait a moment while he relaxed. Rufio rested his forehead against Alder’s before trailing light kissed along his jaw and neck. It was both a distraction for him and for Alder. 

“Ahh~ Yes…” Alder groaned, shifting his hips upward. “Mmm~ Move.” Rufio didn’t have to be told twice. Rufio pulled out almost completely before gyrating his hips back into the gloriously tight walls. “Hannhh…Rufio…” Alder gasped, gripping the Texan’s shoulders tightly. They were already sweating, the room heating up, causing their hair to fall messily into their eyes and stick to their faces. Eyes were clouded over and mouths were open and gasping. Skin against skin could be heard, just barely, over the moans that tumbled from the both of them. 

Picking up a steady pace, Rufio pumped his hips with increasing vigor into Alder, spurred on by pleads of “harder” and “faster”. He was just beginning to feel the increasing pressure in his loins when he felt Alder jerk beneath him, crying out “there!” 

It was only with a few more thrusts to that spot, that Alder’s own climax approached. He tried to hold back, to savor it, but another part of him was oh so eager to jump. “Ah..I-I can’t…ha!...Ruuufio~” He groaned, his legs closing tightly around Rufio to pull him deeper in as his body spasmed. With a cry, Alder let his head fall back as his cock twitched and spilled itself on both of their chests. Rufio felt Alder clamp down around him and gave himself a few more thrusts before allowing himself to climax. He gasped and released himself deep within Alder. Pulling himself out slowly, Rufio wrapped his arms around Alder and pulled him close to his chest. Alder let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into Rufio’s chest. The table was a bit small for sleeping, as both of their legs dangled off and was still a bit dirty from their activities but they were both worn out and would worry about that later. If they had to, they could always buy a new table.

Rufio ran a hand up and down Alder’s back before pausing and yawning. “Lovechu~” 

Alder cuddled Rufio sleepily, letting out a sleepy sigh. “Lav chu too~” Wiggling ever so slightly, Alder moved his leg so that it was tangled with one of Rufio’s, though they were both dangling from the table. “I’m hungry…” He whined, more of a whisper to himself. “But don’t move! I wanna cuddle~” 

“Mm~” Rufio grunted sleepily, cuddling Alder back. “You and your sexy ass~” 

“Rufio is sexiful too~” Alder sat up and winked before licking Rufio’s nose. “Rufio has a sexiful face.” 

“Mmm~ I know~” Rufio grinned, his eyes still closed sleepily. Nuzzling his cheek against the top of Alder’s head, Rufio gave another sigh and fell asleep. He was tired and couldn’t pretend he wasn’t sleepy, so he gave up to the clutches of sleep. Alder, if he had looked up, would have giggled at the way Rufio’s face relaxed and his mouth parted ever so slightly as he fell asleep. Of course, the onetime Rufio did fall asleep first, Alder was not paying attention and ended up falling asleep shortly afterwards.

His sleep was cut short by a knock on the door followed by a command. “Open up bishes.” Alder grumbled to himself, shimmying out of Rufio’s hold. Disregarding the door for a moment, Alder grabbed some napkins and wiped himself clean. With another napkin, he wiped down Rufio’s chest, staring lovingly at Rufio’s face for a moment. It was the relaxed, sleepy look that he only rarely got to see. He was going to enjoy it for a moment. Finally remembering the door, Alder hobbled over to it. When he opened it, he was met with someone rather interesting. The visitor could not have been too much older than 18. He was blonde and had shades not too unlike Rufio’s, though his were round instead of triangular. The boy gave Alder a smirk, inspecting the naked body before him. “Yo~ Naked boy~ Where’s Rufio?”


	10. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? :p You guys know the deal by now.

“Yo. Naked boy, where’s Rufio?”

Alder blinked in utter confusion before leaning against the doorframe. “Well hey there, dude~” He then recalled what it was the stranger wanted. “Rufio…” Alder giggled lightly to himself. Rufio was sleeping. Alder had yet to see the younger man ever sleep. Alder was always first to fall asleep and last to awaken. He had begun to believe that Rufio just didn’t sleep at all. Alder smiled, thinking about the way Rufio looked when he was asleep. So peaceful, so relaxed. Sighing, Alder turned his attention back to the young man waiting outside. “He’s sleeping, He was tired~” 

“Ohhh~” The man grinned widely, very amused by this fact. “I see. Well go wake his ass up this shizz I’m about to lay down is important~”

Alder nodded and turned around, not bothering to close the door. The stranger really could have just walked in if he wanted to. Standing above Rufio, Alder leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Rufio’s in order to wake him. “Rufio~ Wake up~ Somebody’s here to see you.”

“Mer.” Rufio grumbled, turning away without opening his eyes. “Tell them I died or something. I dunno, sleepy.” 

Alder blinked, going back to the door where the young man stood. “Rufio is dead.”

“For some reason I highly doubt that.” The man replied, raising a brow with a curious grin. “Tell him if he don’t come out I’ma tattoo his ass.”

Alder made his way back into the kitchen and poked his lover. “Hey Rufiooo~” He called, grinning when Rufio’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he tried to get a bit more sleep. “This dude is gonna tattoo your butt~”

“Oh for Pete’s sake.”Rufio sighed in utter annoyance and slid from the table, grimacing when he had to stand up. Why couldn’t he just sleep a little bit longer? “What did he say his name was?” He asked, rubbing at one eye while making his way to the door.

Alder followed and shrugged, though Rufio couldn’t see it. “I don’t know.”

“Yo!~” Came a voice from the doorway. “Hurry yo’ ass up mang.” 

“Nyah!” Rufio grunted before he finally made it to the doorway, where he paused instantly. “Oh….oh my…it’s….Danté.” 

“’Sup bro?” This Danté boy replied.  
Alder glanced between the two of them. “Is this your brother? I didn’t know you had a brother!” Alder smiled in excitement, staring at Danté. He did look an awful lot like Rufio. His hair was blonde and soft-looking as well, though his hair shaped to his head where Rufio kept his spiked backwards. This Danté fellow also wore a pair of shades, though he removed those when he finally saw Rufio. 

“You didn’t…?” Rufio muttered, still not taking his eyes off the brother he had been searching for for so long. It had been ages since he had seen Danté. To have him just waltz up like everything was normal was both wonderful and painful. Rufio had missed the kid. “Oh… I-I thought I told you….ummm…” Rufio then reached out, unsure what to do. How did you confront someone you hadn’t seen for years? “Hey there.” He muttered, awkwardly patting Danté’s shoulder. 

“Oh, so you don’t mention meh? Feh…” Dante snorted, smirking at Rufio as he leaned against the door. “I see~ Don’t just stand there mang, gimme a hug.” Dante demanded, stepping forward and pulling Rufio into a death hug. Rufio stood still for a moment, surprised at both the appearance of his brother and the fact that he had been pulled into a bone crushing hug. Alder just stood, unsure how he was supposed to react to a family reunion.

Rufio, squirmed with a grimace and a groan. “Lemme go, you ass.”

Dante smirked even more, snorting once again as he released his hold on his older brother. “I see you still hate PDA.” He then turned his attentions to the other naked boy in the room. “Oh~ Hello there~ And now where are my manners~?” He asked, feigning sophistication as he grabbed Alder’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m Danté, cutie~ Who might you be~?”  
Alder suddenly perked up and grinned, taking his hand back when Danté was done with it. “Hai~ I’m Alder! I’m a fighter pilot and I’m Rufio’s buddy~”

Rufio was embarrassed to see that his lover was still naked from their earlier affairs. He himself had pulled on a pair of pants on his way to the door, much to Alder’s chagrin. He liked it a lot better when Rufio was naked. “Mmm...Alder…maybe you should go put some clothes on…or somethin’?”

Danté took a step back and examined the naked body before him. “Oh his buddy~? Mmm~ You think we could be buddies too~?” Danté then grinned with a wink. “Oh, a fighter pilot you say? Maybe you and I could go up in the air sometime~?”

Alder grinned in response to Rufio. “I’ll get dressed later, plus you love my naked body~” Alder winked, blowing a kiss at Rufio before turning his attention back to Danté. “Oh yeah, we can be buddies! Er…fly together? I dunno. I don’t wanna go without Rufio, and he never wants to go.” Alder glanced back towards his boyfriend with a slight frown in place, which did not go unnoticed by Rufio.

Rufio grumbled something under his breath about not wanting Danté to see his body though. He then caught Alder’s frown. “It’s not that I don’t want to go…it’s just…y’know.” He looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I can see why he does~” Dante replied in response to Alder’s body. “It’s very nice~” He all but purred, slinging an arm around Alder’s shoulders. “My wonderful new buddy~” Danté then turned and glanced at his blushing brother. “Rufio never wants to do fun things like that, does he? Such a shame~ I would love to go flying with you~” 

“Aww look, he’s blushing~” Was Alder’s only reply, to which Rufio responded with something about not wanting Danté to put his arm on Alder like that. “And yeah, it would be fun but I really don’t wanna go without Rufio.”

“Aww~ Your loss then~” Danté shrugged, taking his arm off of Alder’s shoulders. “Mm~ What you got to eat up in this bitch?” He asked, making his way into the kitchen as if he owned the place.

Watching Danté disappear, Alder moved towards Rufio and grabbed his face between his hands, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss that Rufio returned gently. “You’re so cute when your face is all red~ And mer~ Hungry. Make us breakfast.” He asked, though it was really more of a demand.

“’m not cute.” He grumbled, though he ended up grinning in a lopsided way, looking away before listening to the rest of Alder’s proclamation. “I already made you breakfast though…mer….fine.” Granted of course, they never ate the breakfast from before, as they were too busy doing other things at the table.

“Yeah Ruffy~” Came a call from the kitchen area. “Make me some French toast~ You domestic housewife you~ Where’s your little frilly pink apron?”

“Rufio makes the best French toast~” Alder smiled, following Rufio into the kitchen. “I have a frilly pink apron you can borrow, Rufy~”

“Shut it you.” Rufio glared at Danté. “I’m not a domestic housewife….Alder, don’t encourage him.” He growled, though a blush was once again darkening his features. Making his way over to the counter, Rufio grumbled and began to make the toast. 

“Soooo, cutie~” Danté began, taking a seat next to Alder at the table. “How did you become buds with my bro here?”

“Hm?” Alder hummed in response, turning his attention from Rufio’s bare back to Danté. “I don’t remember. For a while I wasn’t his buddy…So I guess I became his buddy after I was his pet~”

Rufio just about dropped his spoon when he heard that. His face darkening anew. “Don’t tell him about that!” Rufio groaned in embarrassment.

“Ohhh~ His ‘pet’ you say? Please, tell me more~” Danté glanced towards Rufio. “Careful, Ruffy~ Don’t drop everything~”

“Yep~ He was my master~ We used to go on walkies til I got a promotion~”

Rufio, at that, actually did drop his spoon. “Nyaahhh~” He groaned, his face bright red. “Don’t tell him these things!”

“Oohhh~ What kinda walks? Like did he make you wear a leash and a collar, or let you run free?” Danté inquired, raising his eyebrows slightly. He was definitely enjoying this, whereas Alder had no idea how embarrassed he was making Rufio.

“Master kept me on leashes. I was good he’d give me a treat~” Alder replied, winking as he recalled the time he and Rufio went into that pizza restaurant. He wasn’t sure if the treat was the pizza or the sex but both were equally wonderful. 

“Mm~ And what would he do if you were bad?”

“If I was bad, I would get punished...”

Rufio slowly sank to the floor, breakfast forgotten as his entire face turned deep red, the blush stretching across his ears as well. “Why are you still talking about this?”

“Oh~” Danté inquired, even more interested in this conversation. “Punished how, exactly? With latex and leather? Or some other way my freaky bro thought up?” He then once more glanced at the near-forgotten Rufio in the kitchen. “Don’t pop a blood vessel, Ruffy~”

“I don’t remember because I was blindfolded~” He blushed himself, recalling this one time that Rufio kept him on a leash blindfolded while fucking him. It was both a painful and pleasurable experience. Or…had that been a dream of Alder’s? He wasn’t entirely sure, he might have even been drunk at the time. If it had or hadn’t happened, Rufio didn’t comment on it.

Rufio, still blushing, made his way into the dining area with a plate of French toast. He said nothing as he sat down in his boyfriend’s lap. At that moment an awkward silence ensued, broken by Danté leaning over and grabbing a piece of the toast. 

“Blindfolded you say? How fun~”

Alder, with Rufio with him at this point, actually began to blush a bit. Wrapping his arms around Rufio’s midsection, he feigned innocence. “Hm? I didn’t say anything~” With that, he reached a hand across the table and dabbed a few fingers in syrup, bringing them to Rufio’s neck where he smeared the sticky substance. Casually, he began to drag his tongue over the sweet sugar, licking sensually as though it were a normal thing to do at the breakfast table.

“Mmm~” Rufio hummed, tilting his head ever so slightly. “Not while the impressionable youth is here~” His words had other meaning than his body language though, as he was getting somewhat bothered and began to squirm in Alder’s grip. Alder knew he loved it though.

“Aw~ How adorable~ Lookit lil Ruffy being cute and shizz~ How sweet~

“Psh.” Alder scoffed, dragging his tongue slowly across the pale, freckled skin on Rufio’s neck. “He’ll be fiiine.”

“Mm…fine.” Grumbling, Rufio swiveled in Alder’s lap and connected their lips for a fiery kiss. Alder complied and quickly allowed his mouth to be entered, though he did put up a bit of a defense that was quickly overtaken by Rufio. 

“Ouuu~” Danté let out a noise of content, watching as his brother and Alder were locked in a passionate kiss. “Can I join?”

“Hmmm~” Alder pulled away from Rufio’s lips for a second as if really considering it. “No.”

“Damn right you can’t.” Rufio momentarily turned to his brother and stuck out his tongue before turning back to Alder and crashing their lips together, his tongue diving in while one of his hands slid up Alder’s leg. 

“Aww~” Danté whined. “It’ll be funnnn~ And I promise I’m a better kisser than Bro is~” 

Alder broke away to laugh. “Psh, I don’t care.” 

Rufio glared for a moment. “I swear to Treesus, Bro I’m gonna beat you.” He grumbled before pulling Alder into another heated kiss, his hands settling on Alder’s hips. 

“Hmph. You guys are lame. You didn’t used to have a problem with sharing, Ruffy~ You so laaaaame~”

“Ignore him~” Alder, broke away from their kiss with a light growl. “And I’m not sharing, either. My Rufio.” Alder then practically fell forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Rufio. “Mine.”

“I’ll try, but he probably won’t shut up for a while.” Rufio then jumped slightly when Alder clung to him. “No sharing~” He repeated, burying his face into Alder’s neck and biting on the soft flesh there. 

Danté shrugged and munched on some toast. “You can try to ignore me all you want~ At least I getta see a show~” 

Alder arched into Rufio’s touch, relishing in the feeling of those teeth on his neck. Bringing his hands up to Rufio’s hair, where his fingers clutched and pulled on the strands, Alder groaned. “Go awwaaaayy Danté!” 

Rufio, without removing his face from Alder’s neck, flailed an arm blindly in Danté’s direction. “Go away, Danté. Mm~ Now.” With a shrug, Rufio gave up. “Mer. I tried.” Going back to the task at hand, Rufio stuck out his tongue and trailed it from Alder’s neck to his ear, where he nibbled on the lobe.

“Naahhhhhh~” Danté waved a hand dismissively. “I think I’ll stay here and watch~ And asides, it’s not like there’s anything you can do to make me leave~”

Alder, groaning at the simple teasing that Rufio was applying, blushed and closed his eyes. “I don’t want him watching ussss.”

“Oh for freak’s…” Sighing in irritation, Rufio stood up and made his way to Danté, whom he picked up by the collar and carried across the room to the bathroom. “Now shush.” He commanded, placing Danté on the floor before locking the door. Making his way back to the kitchen, he sat himself back in Alder’s lap and began where they left off. 

“Oh come on Bro!” Rufio’s brother yelled from the confines of the bathroom. “Now is that any way to treat your flesh and blood?” Sighing, Danté began to explore his new prison cell. “Oh? ‘Tis shots.” He exclaimed, finding some odd instruments in a drawer. They were labeled B12, something Rufio had to take every month, though Alder knew nothing about them. 

“Is he gone?” Alder asked, heart rate picking back up as Rufio began nibbling on his jaw. “Can we do that in peace now?”

“Of course~” Rufio replied, nibbling with increasing pressure upon Alder’s ear, causing the pilot to groan and arch into Rufio’s chest. 

“I…” Alder began, blushing. “I left the lube in the bathroom because…because…I just…uh…”

“Why would you leave it in the there? Meh…I’ll go get it.” Rufio sighed, standing once more and making his way to the bathroom. “what are you doing?” He asked irritably, sighing as he stepped around Danté to retrieve the lubricant. “Don’t care. Move.” He then exited the room and locked the door again, grinning mischievously as he made his way back over to Alder. 

“Oh come on! You can’t just leave me in here!” Danté whined before noticing a randomly placed sock drawer in the bathroom. Taking them out one by one, Danté began to drop them into the toilet. 

Given that Alder was already naked, and Rufio only had on a pair of pants, it was quite easy to skip past the hard part. No pun intended. Pulling said jeans off of Rufio, Alder was amused to see that Rufio had no underwear underneath. Before he could even ask about it, Rufio shut him up with his lips. Gyrating his hips down into Alder’s, Rufio brought his hands up and kneaded the pilot’s hips, grinding with increasing vigor. Neither of them were in the mood for too much foreplay and given the fact that Danté was still there Alder wanted to hurry things along before the strange young boy lit the house on fire or something. 

Alder, dissatisfied with the position, picked Rufio up and swapped the seating arrangement so that it was he that was straddling Rufio. Reaching around for the bottle of lube, Alder popped the cap and grabbed Rufio’s hand, squirting the cold substance onto Rufio’s fingers. “Mm, cherry.” He muttered to himself, pleased with the flavor, as if it mattered. “Stretch me, Rufio.” He commanded softly, eyes half lidded as he punctuated his plea with a harsh movement of his hips, grinding his hardened cock into Rufio’s. 

“My pleasure~” Rufio grinned, wiggling his fingers in the air before he brought one down behind Alder. Rubbing at the opening lightly, Rufio inserted a finger before quickly adding the second. Alder jolted slightly, burying his face into Rufio’s shoulder and sucking on the skin. When a third finger was added, Alder arched and tried to ride himself on the digits. 

“Ah~” He sighed, moving his hips with the fingers. Rufio smirked and pumped them into his lover, trying to memorize which spots made Alder make which noises. Curling his fingers made Alder gasp in pleasure, stroking made him pant, thrusting produced moans, and when he touched that one spot Alder would arch and moan Rufio’s name erotically. 

Rufio, impatiently removed his fingers and grabbed blindly for the bottle of lube. Foreplay was great, it really was, but there just wasn’t time for it right now. Rufio needed to be inside and Alder needed him inside. They were rushing. Neither cared very much though.

Alder opened his eyes, disappointed that the fingers were gone. Glancing down at Rufio’s waiting erection, Alder placed his hands on Rufio’s shoulders and lifted himself up, aligning himself.

Rufio watched as his boyfriend prepared to take him in, a blush dancing across Alder’s features as he gave himself a second before sliding down onto the shaft. Rufio closed his eyes in hardly contained pleasure whereas Alder let out a low groan, pausing when he felt Rufio bottom out inside of him. Pulling Alder into a passion-filled kiss, Rufio gently rotated his hips upward, satisfied when Alder let out a gasp and clutched his shoulders tighter.

“N-no. Let me do this.” Alder stated, though it came as a shaky question. Stilling himself, Rufio waited as Alder lifted himself before dropping back down, trying to hold in moans. Quickening his pace, Alder rose and fell, continuously impaling himself on Rufio. Beneath him, Rufio was snapping his own hips, trying to match Alder’s thrusts. It wouldn’t be too long. Alder opened his eyes and soaked in all of the senses around him. The look on Rufio’s face was erotic, the smell of sex and sweat mingled in the air, the sounds of low moans filled the air along with soft pants, the taste of salty sweat on his lips, and the feeling of having Rufio deep inside of him. Alder was trying to hold on, but he was so close. It was when Rufio made a rather rough thrust, straight into his prostate, that Alder couldn’t hold it back. Without warning, Alder gave a wordless cry and released ribbon after ribbon of cum onto Rufio’s chest, trembling and gasping “Rufio” over and over as he rode out his release. 

Not far behind was Rufio. Feeling the clenching muscles and watching Alder’s face constrict with pure ecstasy was what did it for him. With another few thrusts, he gave a grunt and spilled himself deep inside of Alder, breathlessly whispering his lover’s name as he sighed and nuzzled his nose into Alder’s sweaty hair, pulling himself out gently and holding Alder close.

“Rufffyy~” Came the annoying call from the bathroom. Dammit, Alder had almost forgotten about that kid. Alder barely registered the sound of flushing before he heard Danté again. “The bathroom’s flooding~”

Holding Rufio tightly, Alder closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the blissful afterglow. “I think doofus is calling. Ignore him~”

“He’s not a doofus.” Rufio replied, snuggling Alder. “Mkay~”

“Rufffyyyyyyyyy~!” Came the call again, sounding a bit desperate at this point. “I’ma gonna drown if you don’t come save meeee~!”

Alder grumbled and held Rufio tighter. “Let him drown! …. Why is his drowning in the bathroom?”

Rufio sighed and began to pry himself from Alder’s grasp. “We can’t just let him drown.” He explained, taking a towel and cleaning himself before returning to Alder and wiping his chest off as well. “That’d be manslaughter and we’d go to jail.”

“Oh Ruffy, fair Ruffy~ Don’t let the poor damsel in distress drown!~” 

“Carry me~” Alder demanded, latching onto Rufio’s back. He didn’t want to get up, with his newfound backside pain, but he didn’t want to be left in the kitchen by himself either. 

“Mkay~” Rufio replied, grabbing Alder’s legs to secure him onto his back. They made their way the short distance across the room to the bathroom, where Rufio grew confused. “Why is there a puddle forming out here?” Rufio then reached out an opened the door, shock causing him to drop Alder when he saw the inside of the bathroom. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

Alder, having fell to the floor, whimpered in pain. “Ow….Ruffy…” 

“Sorry Alder.” Rufio replied, frowning as he truly was sorry to have dropped his lover. 

Alder was going to say something else, when Dante jumped up and clung to his brother. “Ohh Ruffy! Thank you ever so much! You are my only hope saving me from the toilet dragon! Best brother, favorite brother~”

“Don’t cling to me.” Rufio grumbled, trying to pry himself free of Danté’s grasp. “Why did you flush the socks!? Dammit you! You’re gonna clean this up.”

Danté smirked and stuck his tongue out at Alder with a wink. Oh, how Alder was beginning to hate that boy. “Yes, yes brother. I am ever so sorry. I’ll clean this up right away~ Love you brother dearest~” 

Alder, irritated, hobbled across the room and plopped down on the couch. Crossing his arms, he glaraed towards where Rufio and Danté were still standing. “You better clean that up.” He grumbled.

“You’d better.” Rufio said as well, tossing a towel to his brother. Let. Go. Of. Me.” He grumbled, prying himself from Danté’s grasp before making his way to the couch. He smiled lovingly and sat himself down beside Alder and commenced to nuzzling his lover.

“Hrmph.” Danté frowned, unsatisfied with Rufio’s reaction. “Fiiiine~” He sighed and glared at Alder, jealous that the pilot was receiving Rufio’s love instead of himself. “I don’t get any help though? What if I end up accidentally setting the toilet on fire? I’ma need help~ Why won’t Alder help? We can bond some~”

It was then Alder’s turn to cling desperately to Rufio. “Noooo. Please don’t make me, Ruffy please. Don’t make me! Please!”

Rufio grunted, surprised to be yet again the subject of someone’s desperate clinging. “Well…..you don’t have to if you don’t want to…but….yeah….bonding might be fun?”

Alder wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Danté mutter something about not wanting Alder to cling to Rufio like that. Ah well. “Oh yes, Alder!” Danté smiled, winking deviously at him. “It’ll be oh-so-very much fun! I can tell you stuff about Ruffy that he doesn’t want you to know and stuff!”

Intrigued by that, Alder tilted his head and considered actually getting up. “Really? Did you know that he likes it when you lick his ear?” He asked, smirking as he leaned over and ever so slowly dragged his tongue up the sensitive skin near Rufio’s ear. 

 

“Mmm~” Rufio sighed contentedly, tilting his head to allow Alder better access. “Don’t tell him that~”

Danté, annoyed that Rufio was happy to receive these things from Alder, frowned. “No. no I didn’t know that….Did you know that he loves it when you give him a back massage jusssstt right?” He asked, moving Rufio so that he was laying down on the couch on his stomach. Danté then pressed his hands into Rufio’s shoulders. 

Alder, curious, stepped up beside Danté. “Really? Let me try~” Alder then moved his fingers gently across Rufio’s back, moving to press them deeper into the muscles when Danté moves towards Rufio’s feet. 

“Mmmhmmm~ Or how sensitive his feet are~?” He asked, rubbing circles into said feet. Alder shook his head and leaned over Rufio’s back, continuing the massage while biting down on Rufio’s ear.

“Mmm~” Rufio sighed in bliss. “I feel vaguely uncomfortable about this….but eh.”

As the trio continued doing strange things, Alder and Danté slowly began to bond a bit. They weren’t friends, but they had an interest in common. Rufio. However, neither of them really wanted to share. Danté ended up spending the night that night, and somehow never ended up leaving…


End file.
